Creador de todo lo existente
by Monpoke
Summary: Un humano es transformado en un Mew y llevado a un mundo donde no hay pokémon. Con un poder dado por unos seres desconocidos este es capaz de crear a los pokémon, esa es su misión.
1. Ultimo día

**Bueeeeno. Nada interesante que decir.**

 **Disfrutar.**

 **PD: solo para que sepan, tanto el resumen como el titulo pueden ser un poco engañosos...**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Pokémon**

* * *

Pero sí que son flojos estos. No sé qué les costara ofrecerse para hacer esa insignificante tarea. Solo se quedan ahí sentados hablando entre ellos, mientras el tiempo pasa y pasa.

Aunque claro, yo tampoco lo quiero hacer. Ni de chiste voy a ir a buscar los libros a la biblioteca, la cual está en el segundo piso. Ese debería de ser el trabajo del profesor; si va a dar actividades que se hacen con el libro, debería de traer los libros.

Suspiro.

Al menos, a diferencia de mis compañeros, trato de mantener el silencio. Pero ya me estoy empezando a aburrir. Como quisiera tener internet, si no fuera por tener datos insuficientes.

Si tan solo no hubieran faltado los que siempre van a buscarlos. ¡Di algo profesor! No te quedes ahí con el tu teléfono, ¿Qué rayos se supone que nos enseñas? .

"... catorce, con ese van catorce". Mi compañero de banco, como siempre, no falta con sus comentarios raros. "¿Tantas ganas tienes de hacer esas actividades? Si es así, entonces deja de soplar esos molestos suspiros y ve a buscar los libros". Dice todo eso sin mirarme. Esta tratando de dormirse en el la mesa usando sus brazos como almohada.

¿Pe-pero qué me acaba decir? Bien echo en mantener tu habitual vos sin emociones cuando te burlas de mí, maldito, pero en esta no vas a ganar.

"¿Y qué quieres que le haga? Me a-bu-rro". Le digo mientras lo miro. "No soy como tú que le importa un comino la espalda y se apoyó en la mesa para dormir". Mesa baja y silla alta; estaría como el si no fuera por lo molesto que es. "Si se nota que estas aburrido, ponerte a contar mis suspiros. Rarito".

"Hay algo llamado dormir sentado". Hace comillas con los dedos para remarcar el sentado. Al terminar de hablar, levanta la cara de su almohada de brazos y me mira con los ojos bien abiertos. No son de sorpresa, ya se lo que quiere.

¡Tu lo as deseado! . No perderé este concurso de miradas.

¡El perdedor buscara los libros! .

...

Tres minutos después.

Me encuentro saliendo de biblioteca llevando con ambos brazos más de 10 libros, de al menos doscientas hojas cada uno. Al tener las dos manos en uso, cierro la puerta de la biblioteca con un pie. Se escucha un fuerte ruido por el cerrado brusco de la puerta.

Por el fuerte ruido, provocado por mí, me pongo un poco nervioso y comienzo a mirar por todos lado por si alguien me vio. Que metida de pata, menos mal que no hay nadie. Me voy alejando de la puerta despacio y en silencio, como tratando de volverme invisible, me voy acercando a la escalera sin mirar atrás.

Estaba bajando, con poco equilibrio, los escalones de la escalera... cuando. "¡Al menos ten coraje para disculparte! ¡Casi rompes el vidrio! ".

El fuerte grito de la enojada bibliotecaria me hace perder la concentración. Provocando así un fallo al pisar el escalón, en vez de bajar uno acabe bajando tres.

Mi pierna, que se encontraba más abajo, es incapaz de mantenerse firme ante la caída con tanto mi peso como el de los libros. Siendo incapaz de aguantar, pierdo totalmente el equilibrio. En un intento rápido y desesperado de equilibrarme acaba moviendo inútilmente mi otra pierda hacia arriba.

Me caigo por la escalera. ¡Espero que te despidan! .Ese fue el último pensamiento que tuve...

...

"Bien. ¿Este es el libros de historia que quieres?". Dice señalando al libro que dejo en la mesa.

La forma tranquila de hablar de la bibliotecaria me regresa a la realidad. ... Mira que ponerme a imaginar que me caigo por la escalera, si seré tonto. ¿Tan aburrido puedo estar? . Voy hacer como si esa imaginación nunca paso.

Miro el libro que me señalaba. Me lo quedo mirando un rato; la tapa de color naranja; en ella algún dibujo el cual no entiendo y el titulo con letras grandes y deformes: Historia II (2) . Asiento. "Si, es este. Me llevo todos".

"Está bien" . Se da vuelta y se dirige a donde se encontraba los libro., y empieza a sacar de a dos los libro que pedí. "Estos son muchos. Menos mal que son dos".

¿Dos? En vez, como sería natural, de mirar detrás de mí, dirijo mi mirada a la ventana que se encontraba aun lado. Ahí estaba él, mi compañero de banco, mirando detrás del vidrio las nubes gris oscuro en el cielo.

Ni me había percatado de que me seguía. Igual, no me sorprende de que este aquí. Suspiro. "Vamos, ayúdame con esto". Le digo con una sonrisa burlona.

Él ni siquiera voltea para responder, solo agacha un poco la cabeza, como asintiendo a lo que dije.

Niego con la cabeza ante su silenciosa respuesta.

Acabamos dividiéndonos la cantidad de libros a llevar, siete para cada uno. Somos como veinte en el salón el día de hoy, algunos tendrán que compartir.

"Adiós" . Me despido de la bibliotecaria mientras salía de la biblioteca, siendo seguido por mi compañero. Al salir después de mi este aguanta el peso de los libro en un brazo y cierra rápidamente la puerta con la otra, y vuelve a poner esa mano debajo de los libros para así facilitar la carga.

"¿Va a llover?". Le hago esa pregunta repentinamente.

Ignora mi pregunta y se va caminando a las escalera. Le sigo. Cuando lo estaba por alcanzar, decide responder. "¿No ves las noticias?"

No entiendo la razón, hoy a estado actuando extraño, pareciera que no quiere que le vea la cara ... . Le seguiré la corriente, ¿Esconderá algo? .

Me lo tomare como un no. Si había posibilidad de que se largara a llover no habría venido tanta gente a la escuela hoy.

...

Y las horas pasaron. La segunda y tercera hora, que eran las de historia; para mi bien, pasaron volando mientras hacia las actividades. Pero, no logre terminar a tiempo, si no fuera por la pérdida de media hora de las dos. Naturalmente, no es algo de que me quejaría, pero este profesor es del tipo de los que quiere todo para la siguiente clase.

Al parecer, había supuesto mal. En el segundo recreo empezó a lloviznar, y para la cuarta y ultima hora había una tremenda tormenta afuera. Si llego a salir sin paraguas, por lo mínimo, durare diez segundo seco.

...

¡Riiiiing! . ¡Ring! . ¡Riiiiiiiiiing! . ¡Riiiiiiiiiiiii... !

Finalmente, el timbre que marca el termino de las clases se hacer sonar. Es hora de irse a casa... o así seria si no fuera por la lluvia.

Suspiro.

Ya había guardado mis cosas en la mochila hace unos minutos, solo debo ponérmela y largarme de aquí.

Con todos mis compañeros, salgo del salón de clases y me dirijo a la puerta principal de la escuela.

Mi escuela es del tipo que tiene un techo en la entrada, supongo, que es para casos como estos donde llueve fuerte y los alumnos se deben de quedar esperando. Una vez fuera de la escuela, al sentir una corriente de aire fría y húmeda en mi cuerpo, tiemblo. Dentro de la escuela no se escuchaba muy bien, pero, aquí afuera, era bastante audible el ruido provocado por la lluvia impactando en el suelo; un ruido fuerte y continuo, me tenía hipnotizado.

Me quedo parado al lado de la entrada, evitando la lluvia; pase un rato mirando como corren algunos hacia unos autos o otros que corren a una gran felicidad sin señal de detenerse ni pasando cinco cuadras.

El viento soplaba muy fuerte. Aquellos que salen con paraguas no podían ni mantenerlo en sus manos. Era una escena un tanto graciosa.

El cielo escuro por las nubes de tormenta daba la sensación de que fuera de noche. Lo único iluminando las calles eran las luces que colgaban sobre ella, pero en cuanto luminosidad parecían un chiste ante los rayos que se notaban cada tanto.

El fuerte retumbar de un trueno me regresa a la realidad. Si no fuera por el me hubiera quedado contemplando la tormenta un largo rato.

Debería de ir a casa. O eso preferiría, pero no estoy de ganas para correr y mojarme. ¿Qué debo hace? .

... Cierto. Tengo algo de crédito. A ver si me mandaron un mensaje. Semejante cosa se me había pasado por alto.

Me saco la mochila para buscar mí, nada especial, teléfono que se encuentra en un bolsillo. Rápidamente lo enciendo y activo los datos. Espero que me alcance. Se dejó esperar dos segundos, el teléfono vibro al recibir la notificación de mensaje.

Un mensaje de mi padre: No me esperes.

Aprieto con fuerza el teléfono por el pequeño enfado que surgió en mí en solo leer ese mensaje. ¡Más directo no podías ser! ¡¿Verdad!? .

Suspiro.

Desde a tras de mí, alguien me pregunta. "¿Por dónde quedaba tu casa? " . Esa vos,... ¿Qué hace él aquí todavía? .

No me volteo a mirarlo. Pero si decido responderte. "Quedaaaa...". ¡¿Cuál era la calle en la que estaba mi casa?! Piensa, piensa. ¡Haaaa! Se va a dar cuenta, responde de manera simple. "Este... saliendo de la escuela sigo derecho por seis o siete cuadras, después doblo y sigo por otras cuatro" . No me acordare la calle, pero siempre tomo el mismo camino.

"Si serás tarado, no te queda muy lejos". Hace un chasquido con la lengua. "Da igual. Me desviare un poco pero te acompañare por cinco cuadras". Mi compañero... no, Dante, pasa a mi lado llevando puesta una campera impermeable y con un gran paraguas cerrado en su mano derecha.

A unos pasos de salir a la lluvia abre el paraguas y lo sostiene sobre su cabeza, ya listo para salir. Mirando hacia delante dice impaciente. "¿Qué esperas? Vamos. Aprovechemos que el viento paro por ahora".

¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿De dónde sacaste ese paraguas? ¿Cuándo paro el viento? . No importa, no le veo mucha diferencia pero al menos estaré acompañado. "Que impaciente. ¡Ya voy!".

El paraguas era grande, con el bastón entre nosotros, el a la izquierda y yo a la derecha,; comenzamos a caminar, de manera lenta y sin hablar, bajo la lluvia. El feroz viento no había parado por completo, podía sentir ciertas ráfagas pasar por mi cuerpo.

E caminado por estas calles tantas veces que ni las puedo, y no es la primera vez que camino por aquí en medio de una tormenta. Pero hoy, en medio de una tormenta, me encuentro caminando con alguien por estas calles.

Solo caminaba con él, por su forma lenta de caminar reducía mi velocidad a cada segundo y así ir a su ritmo. Lo conozco desde ya muchos años, pero esta seria entre la quinta y décima vez que estamos juntos fuera de la escuela. Este cambio repentino de lugar se siente incómodo estar con él. No me atrevo ni de mirarle, aunque algo me dice que desviará la mirada si lo hago.

Solo cuando habíamos terminado de pasar la primera cuadra cuando Dante decide rompe el incómodo silencio. "Me es una lástima que no seas una chica. Esta el ambiente pero falta la persona, que desgracia".

Mi expresión cambia a una de bastante confusión, fue tal el choque de sus palabras que me había olvidado de caminar por unos segundos, regreso a mis sentido al ser tocado por la lluvia. Pues lo siento si no soy una chica. ¿Dónde se supone que esta lo romántico en esta caminata. Si una persona normal me diría eso me reiría, pero... sinceramente, creía que él era del tipo asexual, no, creo que esa no es la palabra.

"Era broma, ahora, quita esa cara de bobo. No estoy interesado en el amor".

... "Si serás..." aprieto mi puño conteniendo mi enojo. Suspiro. "Realmente me la creí". Pero no hay forma que me ria de una broma como esa, ¿Qué idea te paso por la cabeza para decir eso? . Si será tonto este.

Yo soy del tipo de persona que se enoja fácil, pero lo que fácil viene fácil se va. La mecha corta de una bomba defectuosa.

"Da igual. Contigo no se puede bromear. Esta es la última cuadra, ve preparándote para correr".

¿He? ¿Ya? A mi ritmo normal tardaría cerca de seis minutos pasar cinco cuadras, ¿Ya a pasado ese tiempo? Me lo han dicho mucho, sin duda soy un desastre en cuento percibir el tiempo.

Nos habíamos detenido al final de la cuadra en la cual nos separaríamos, mientras él me seguía cubriendo, estaba por salir a correr. No era necesario decir adiós, casi nunca lo hacemos entre nosotros.

"Hey...". La voz de Dante me detiene antes de salir a correr... no, el tono de su voz fue lo que me detuvo. Lo había captado rápido, algo era diferente. Lo miro, él estaba mirando hacia abajo, como si estuviera apenado de algo.

Sin atreverse a levantar la mirada sigue hablando. "Te prestare el paraguas, solo estoy a unas dos cuadras de casa". Me pasa el mango del paraguas para que lo agarre, sin entender bien su extraña actitud, lo agarro.

No era capaz de entender a qué se debe su extraña forma de actuar, lo único que hago es mirarlo y oír lo que dice, no me era posible encontrar palabras para expresarle mi confusión. Y aunque las encuentre, de seguro no me explica nada.

Aun estando bajo el paraguas, se pone la capucha de la campera y da un cuarto de vuelta para salir a correr hacia la izquierda. El no corre, se queda quieto como una estatua mirando el suelo... Él no es así, en esta situación hubiera salido corriendo sin decir nada, dejándome confundido respecto a lo que acaba de pasar.

"... De-después me lo regre-gre-sas".

Algo hizo clic en mí en ese momento. Tal vez se deba a que dijo algo a lo cual me es fácil contestar, o por el hecho que ya no soporto verlo así. Solo puedo responder, ni más ni manos, es lo único de lo que soy capaz.

"Seguro, lo cuidare bien hasta mañana. Pero... si me lo pongo a pensar un paraguas me seria útil, sobre todo en situaciones como estas". Solo diciendo lo primero que me viene a la mente, trato de dar una respuesta común de mi.

"... No te creas la gran cosa, no lo hago porque me preocupo por ti. Simplemente no quiero enterarme que faltaste a clases mañana por caer enfermo. Por inútil que seas, aun así, te necesito como mi compañero en el trabajo de mañana".

... ¿He? ... ¡¿Era por eso?! ¡Desgraciado!. Tú no te interesas en nadie más que no seas tú. No me lo había pensado antes, su forma de ser cambio en el momento que dijo que me acompañaría.

E bailado en la palma de su mano. ¡Hizo esto para que le deba un favor! No sé qué se supone que gana haciéndome preocupar por él. ¡Todo a sido un acto! ¡Una broma!

Él es un desgraciado... él es mi desgraciado amigo. Sonrió. Esta tampoco es una broma de la cual reír... pero sonreiré, he vuelto a caer enterito en su juego, algo así no importa, solo me alegra el hecho que me estaba jugando una broma. Si de verdad le estuviera pasando algo... no me creo ser capaz de ayudar.

Espera... ¡No esperes que haga todo yo mañana! ¡Desgraciado! . ¡Lo que te debo no es tanto! ... ya sé, voy a faltar...

"Ya déjalo. Más te vale regresármelo para mañana". Gira su cuello para que le vea la cara.. Por primera vez en todo el día, me mirara mientras habla. "Confiare en ti" . Lo dice con una sonrisa bastante notable.. ¡¿Qué ten paso en el labio?! ¡Esta hinchado! ¿Por algo así no me mostrabas tu cara? ¡Estúpido!. Esto si es... algo de lo cual reírse.

Se me escapa una pequeña risa. Hoy me a echo enojar varias veces con sus bromas. Puede que esta sea una de ellas, pero es gracioso. Su cara estúpida es graciosa.

Mientras más segundos pasaban, más aumentaba el volumen de mi risa, si no fuera por la lluvia de seguro mi risa se escucharía hasta la otra cuadra.

"... Nunca cambies. Nos volveremos a ver". Toma aliento para soltar su última palabra. "Adiós". De manera apurada suelta eso y decide irse a su casa de una vez, debe de estar avergonzado.

Solo podía ver su espalda mientras se agrandaba la distancia entre nosotros. No podía controlar la risa. "A-a-adi-di-os". En mi imparable risa solo podía decir eso de una manera torpe. En cuestión de segundo, ya no podía verle.

... Lo había notado demasiado tarde. En el momento en el que se fue, todo a mi alrededor cambio. La tormenta se intensifico. Ante mis ojos, esta parecía ser una escena del fin del mundo.

Frio. Humedad. Feroces ráfagas de viento. Todo se siente como cuando estaba en la escuela, no, se sentía peor. A causa del angulo del que caían las gotas, a pesar de tener un paraguas, me estaba empapando.

Los rayos que fusilan en el oscuro cielo, el retumbar causado por los truenos. De a poco, volvía ser consciente de que estaba afuera en medio de una tormenta.

Mi risa de loco a parado ya hace tiempo, simplemente, encuentro tanto extraño como terrorífico lo que está pasando. No me agradan mucho los truenos fuertes. Mejor me apuro para casa.

Estaba por echar a correr, pero mis piernas temblorosas no me lo permitían. ¡Vamos! ¡Muévanse! . Una emoción desconocida me estaba manteniendo en el lugar. Muy pocas veces me he sentido así, reconozco este sentimiento, era el miedo. Tenía miedo de esta incontrolable tormenta, y el hecho de que no me encontrara bajo un techo lo hacia peor.

Por mucho que quería, no podía moverme. Me quede parado en el mismo lugar sin hacer mucho, solamente mirando hacia un mismo lugar. Solo podía abrazar fuerte el bastón del paraguas como si de la sabana de mi cama se tratase. Sintiendo un mínimo de seguridad bajo el paraguas... una seguridad tan pequeña me mantenía a flote.

Como si el mundo no quisiera que me sienta seguro, una fuerte ráfaga de viento me empuja hacia atrás y arranca el paraguas de mis manos. Por unos segundos había perdido el equilibrio, pero toda mi atención estaba centrada en el paraguas que se alejaba de mí.

Sin siquiera saberlo, me empiezo a mover. Tratando de alcanzar el paraguas. Lo quiero recuperar, no quiero que se aleje de mí y lo necesito conmigo. Necesito algo que me proteja.

Se hace sonar, el peor trueno que he escuchado en toda mi vida. El piso tiembla. Por todo mi cuerpo, especialmente mis oídos, lo sentía como si hubiera impactado al lado mío. Mis oídos zumbaban, no podía escuchar nada. Un ruido tan fuerte que hasta mis pensamientos afecto, me había dejado confundido y aturdido.

Apenas sentía mi cuerpo, mis pensamiento estaban todos alborotados y por el frio sentía un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo. Mi mente perdida y mi cuerpo entumecido.

Había perdido mi equilibrio, mis debilitadas piernas si apenas podían mantenerme en pie. Me tambaleaba, si no fuera por el apoyo de una pared de una casa me habría caído. Ya estaba llegando a mi limite mental... a esta escala, si no hay de otra, prefiero desmayarme y rendirme.

Lo último que habían captado mis ojos, antes del fusilar de un rayo, fue el ver como las luces de las calles explotaban. Todo lo que veía era blanco. Caigo al suelo sin fuerza para levantarme. Mi cuerpo no me responde, lo único que podía hacer era mover los dedos de las manos. No podía ni ver o escuchar, simplemente me quedaba tirado en suelo esperando el fin de todo esto. Mientras pueda salir de aquí, mientras todo esto termine y yo me salve... no me importa el modo.

A... Yu... da. Quise gritar por ayuda, pero ni se si algo a salido de mi boca.

Un tiempo indefinido paso, pudieron ser segundo o minutos. Aún estoy vivo, aún sigo consciente; lo que sienten mis dedos me lo dicen. El tacto de mis dedos al áspero suelo es una de las pocas cosas que sentía.

Lloraba, el control de mis emociones ya estaba fuera de mi control. Grito, suplica... desde lo profundo de mi corazón, pedía ser salvado.

Me había olvidado. A cada rayo le sigue un trueno. No lo escuchaba, pero podía sentirlo, la tierra vuelve a temblar. Las gotas me golpean con fuerza y ferocidad, causándome cada una el mismo daño que recibiría al ser golpeado por el puño de un niño. En si eso no sería nada, pero eran golpes que no paraban e impactaban en cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Mi vista estaba regresando. Nada a mi alrededor había cambiado. Lo blanco se estaba haciendo gris y lo gris se hizo negro. Esta vez no había ninguna luz que me marcara el camino en este día que es tan oscura como la noche.

Aún sigo viendo una luz a la distancia, los rayos. Los rayos me iluminan, iluminan el camino y mis alrededores. Rayo tras rayo, el cielo antes negro parece blanco. Los rayos, antes eran algo que me hipnotizaban, ahora, con solo verlos me pone enfermo.

Y la vi, la que le pondrá fin a mi vida. Todo pasó en un instante. Siendo llevada por el viendo se movía a una gran velocidad, ni en mi mejor estado hubiera sido capaz de evitarla. Comparado con lo que he pasado, lo que viene hacia mí, si es algo a lo cual temerle. Lo sé, de un solo corte arrancara mi cabeza.

Guiada por el viento hacia mi cuerpo. Lo rayos se reflejaban en ella, como si quisiera que la viera... . Una chapa del tamaño de una mano venía a por mi vida... y, como supuse, se clava limpiamente en mi cabeza.

"... ¡HAAAAAAAAA...!" ... Un dolor que solo duro un instante me hace gritar con todo el aire de mis pulmones. Fue solo menos de un segundo y ya era sufriente para quebrarme, para romper mi débil voluntad...

...

...

En un espacio desconocido para todo ser mortal se hallaban dos seres de gran poder. Su poder no es absoluto, pero sobre los simples humanos si lo es.

Uno de los seres estaba parado haciendo notar su gran tamaño, y el otro era uno de pequeña estatura y se encontraba detrás del gran ser, esperando el veredicto de este.

"Se han recolectado los fragmentos de alma. Procesando decisión con datos obtenidos. Ha fallado. Humano De Prueba 492603 ha fallado". Hablando como si no tuviera emociones, como si de una maquina se tratase. El más grande le hace saber su dedición sobre el destino de un humano.

Su posición no le permitía oponerse, aun así, esperaba conseguir su bondad. "... Por favor, piénselo un poco más".

"Procesando solicitud de Existencia Superior Rango Bajo. Nuevo análisis de Humano De Prueba 492603: Valor, insuficiente. Mentalidad, inapropiada. Voluntad, débil. Inteligencia, insuficiente. Capacidad de entendimiento, media. Nuevo veredicto: Rechazo".

"..." . El pequeño ser se encontraba sin palabras. Si lo rogaba de nuevo sabía que las razones de rechazo sobre el humano aumentarían.

Una brillante luz blanca pura apareció al lado de él. Y esta hablo con una voz angelical. "Poner a Humano De Prueba 492603 en Prueba Extra bajo el nombre Repetidor 252811"

"Procesando solicitud de Existencia Superior Rango Medio. Solicitud aceptada. Repetidor 252811 tiene 1095 amaneceres para demostrar su valía. Existencia Superior Rango Bajo, Dante, se te encargado la responsabilidad de monitorear a Repetidor 252811 ". Con eso dicho el gran ser se marcha. Dejando solo a la bola de luz y al pequeño ser.

"¿Estas feliz? No creas que e caído en tu pequeño acto, he decidido ayudarte porque así lo he querido". La bola de luz empieza a hablar, su forma de hablar perdido por completo su voz angelical." Solicitar esa solicitud no me trae ni perjuicios o beneficios. No me importa si siempre habrá un humano que muera al final de cada prueba, ojala fuera lo mismo contigo. Recuerda: Nuestro trabajo no es proteger a los humanos".

"Me gustaría quedarme a hablar, pero tengo trabajo que hacer. Adiós". Y así es como Dante huye de la bola de luz. Todo sea por su amigo. Él fue el causante de su muerte, no quería hacerlo, pero si no lo hacia él, otro lo aria. La vida de su amigo aún no termina, solo está volviendo a empezar…

* * *

 **Un primer capítulo mucho más largo de lo esperado, me pregunto si los demás serán igual.**

 **Si quedo alguna duda no duden de preguntar. Aunque me gustaría saber más su opinión de la que sería la "escena de muerte", esa escena tendrá mucha importancia en el futuro y por eso quiero asegúrame de que me haya salido bien…**

 **Chau y buena suerte.**


	2. Un día diferente

**Comienzo de escritura: 24/11/2018i**

 **Termino de escritura: 02/12/2018**

 **Es la mitad de largo del otro... y aun así es algo raro en mí.**

 **Gracias por el favorito Vulpix199, a la próxima deja un comentario respecto a la historia. :p**

 **Viruz Pirata: Si, con una chapa ¿Hay algún problema? . Entre mis compañeros hay un dicho: : "En una tormenta en Estados Unidos se te vuela la casa y en Argentina el techo (el cual suele ser de chapa)". Jeje. Mientras escribía esa parte por poco y cambiaba de opinión, casi lo mato con el paraguas. No es del todo la ayuda de Dante... . Gracias por comentar.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Pokémon**

* * *

...

Ya no sentía nada, todo el dolor de mi cuerpo se había esfumado, dejando donde estaba un gran vacío. No siento dolor, no me siento a mí mismo; ni se si incluso estoy consciente. Me e sentido así por un tiempo indefinido, pero, aunque es una sensación que se siente lejana, hay un dolor y sentimiento que aun raspa en mi mente.

Como olvidar, como no sentirlo. Lo última cosa que experimente antes de estar aquí. Dolor, miedo y desesperación; todo eso está clavado en mi mente y me va corrompiendo de a poco.

E querido gritar, expresar el malestar que siento con un grito. Pero no puedo. Creo que lloro, creo que grito y creo que esta agonía será eterna.

Lo note rápidamente. Algo del espacio en el cual estoy a cambiado.

"¡Haaaaaaaaaaa...! . Finalmente lo escucho, mi grito. Al fin puedo llorar. Desahogarme y olvidarme de todo entre gritos y lágrimas. Me abrazaba a mí mismo mientras estaba en posición fetal. No me duele nada en ninguna parte del cuerpo, esta era una herida que me daño psicológicamente.

Con el tiempo mi grito se detuvo, pero mis lágrimas siguieron. Con paso de los minutos me empecé a sentir cansado y, sin darme cuenta, me quede dormido.

...

 _... Aun me duele._

Me e quitado de encima la mayor parte del malestar que sentía, ahora esta aun nivel que puedo controlar. Solo quiero olvidar e hacer como si eso nunca paso.

... _¿Estoy vivo? ¿Fue todo una pesadilla?_ Pesadilla o no, no hay ninguna diferencia, lo que me paso me afecto en gran medida. Estoy vivo, lo sé. Pero algo en mí, en cuanto lo psicológico, cambio,

El lugar donde estoy acostado no se siente como mi cama, o a ninguna cama en absoluto, era demasiado duro y deforme. No estoy en mi casa. Podía sentir la húmeda de este lugar.

Decido despertarme y averiguar el donde estoy. En una posición sentado, comienzo a mirar a mí alrededor. Mi vista esta borrosa, tal vez debido a todo lo que llore, y todo está bastante oscuro. La única fuente de luz proviene de arriba, como los rayos del sol entrando por un agujero. No podía ver bien las paredes, pero estoy seguro de que no son paredes de una casa.

No le preste importancia a este lugar desconocido. Normalmente ya estaría paranoico, pero no vale la pena, no estoy de humor.

Queriendo caminar un rato trato de pararme. Las piernas no me responden. Siento las piernas como si las tuviera dormidas, apenas las siento y me es difícil moverlas.

Ya cansado del malestar proveniente de mis ojos, decido frotarlos con mis manos y así quitarme un poco la somnolencia. "Ay". Por error acabe metiéndome un dedo en el ojo derecho.

Con el parpado cerrado me empiezo a frotar el ojo derecho , tratando de quitarme el malestar por habérmelo tocado.

...

Ahi lo noto, con el ojo izquierdo, no me estaba frotando el ojo con mi mano. No. No es una mano, y ni se si incluso es mía.

Pongo mis manos a cierta distancia de mi cara y empiezo a verlas. Parpadeo un par de veces. _¿He? ._ De tamaño muy pequeño y de color rosa, con tres dedos en cada una. No, de verdad, estas no son manos. _... ¿Patas? ¿Mis patas?_

Nunca he entendido esto del mover una parte del cuerpo, pero cuando quiero mover las manos estas patas se mueven en su lugar. Las muevo por aquí y por allá, nunca quitándole el ojo de encima. Las abro, las cierro. Muevo los deditos. Podía sentirlas, aunque era pequeño, tenía un malestar al faltarme dos dedos.

Hago a las patas tocarse unas a otras, sentía una gran suavidad. Eran suaves y frágiles. Creía que era piel de color rosa, me estaba equivocando, es pelo de color rosa lo que cubre las patas. Un pelaje de tamaño microscópico bastante fino.

Por primera vez, desde que vi las patas, miro a hacia otra parte de mi cuerpo. Mis brazos, eran extremadamente cortos y rosas. Mi panza, rosa y flaca. Mis piernas, ¡Rosas! Y rechonchas. Los pies... ¡Parecen zapatos de payaso! ¡y también son rosas! . ¡Ni necesito ve mi cara para saber como luce! .

Empiezo a tocarme por todos lados y pellizcarme en otros, lo cual era un tanto difícil.

Sentía el tacto, era yo lo que los movía. Es mío. ¡Es mi cuerpo! ¡Que rayos significa esto! ... ¿Sigo siendo humano? .

Estaba confundido y un poco fuera de mí, pero no tenía miedo. Este es solo un evento bastante extraño, es común que este confundido y un poco alterado, Algo me paso, ¿Alguien me convirtió en esto? ¿Me juegan una broma? No sé.

Suspiro. ... _Da igual. Tampoco es como si le tuviera gran aprecio a mí humanidad ._

Ser humano, no ser humano; no me es algo de mucha importancia. ¿Mi familia? ¿Amigos? No interesan, los lazos con mi familia no son muy grandes y no tenía algún amigo importante tampoco... Dante, bueno, hay uno... pero puedo vivir sin verlo.

No es que odie a mis padres, simplemente nunca le e llegado a agarrar cariño. No nos hablamos mucho, y solamente nos vemos cuando nos reunimos para comer. Solo son personas las cuales veo todos los días, a mi parecer, no es muy diferente como el ver la misma persona de camino a la escuela. Ellos siguen su vida y yo la mía. A pesar de ser así, de cierta forma, somos una familia estable y unida.

Mi vida diaria me aburría, todo era un ciclo sin fin. Nunca me e quejado de eso, pero no significa que lo soportara. Levantarse, ir a la escuela y pasar ahi cuatro horas, ir a casa y comer, después hago lo que me de la gana en mi cuarto hasta la hora de dormir. Desde cierto momento me había cansado de ver y vivir lo mismo cada día, anhelaba un cambio pero nunca hice nada para conseguirlo. De a poco todo había empezado a perder color ante mis ojos.

Mi vida es aburrida. No hacía nada que me provocara alguna emoción fuerte, divertirme y pasarla bien.

Es bastante forzoso y repentino, pero ahora mismo estoy viviendo algo con lo cual solo podría soñar. Un futuro lejos de mi imaginación, donde cada día será un día diferente y quisiera disfrutar al máximo. Es solo un pequeño deseo.

Y así, acepte esto rápidamente e incluso como algo bueno lo veo. Una vez ido el shok del descubrimiento me pongo a pensar.

 _Ahora, un paso a la vez, ¿Que se supone que soy? ._

Tampoco es que quiera ser algo en específico, pero al menos puedo suponer que no soy algún bicho raro y feo por tener semejante pelaje rosa. Me gustaría tener alas ¿Las tendré?

Empiezo a tocar en varios lugares de mi espalda en busca de alas, o un de la formación de unas. Era una tarea algo difícil. Mis nuevos brazos serán más cortos _,_ pero parecen tener una mejor movilidad.

Sin querer rendirme, no paro de dejar de tocarme la espalda. Sin darme cuenta acabe tocando cada vez más abajo. Y, finalmente, acabe tocando algo.

 _¡Tengo algo! ._

Giro mi cabeza para verlo. Era una cola, una cola pequeña y muuuy larga. Por alguna razón me la pase por alto cuando me revisaba, al menos ahora tengo una cola, la cual nunca tuve antes.

 _Changos. Quería tener alas. Bueno, no puedo hacer nada al respecto._

Unos de mis sueños era poder volar en el cielo y contemplar la salida del sol en un amanecer, un sueño bastante cursi. Lastimosamente, no me veía con la oportunidad, ni ahora o e años, el poder subirme a un avión. Nunca me e separado del suelo que no sea de otro modo que saltando, quizás le pueda llegar a tener fobia a las alturas.

Toco un poco mi cola. Da una sensación extraña, me es difícil describirlo con palabras, es raro y a la vez se siente bien. Me gusta.

Me quede acariciando la cola por un largo rato, ni me habia percatado de que ahora estoy a oscuras. No quiero soltarla, me es tan complicado alejar mis dedos de ella.

Abriendo la boca en par en par, dejo salir un lindo y largo bostezo. Si no hubiera yo el que lo hizo estaría gritando lindo a todo pulmón.

 _¿Qué hora es? ._

Estaba a oscuras, los rayos de sol que entraban por el agujero del techo se fueron hace rato. Ya es de noche, supongo. Nunca fui uno de aguantar mucho tiempo despierto.

No podía ver nada, oscuridad total. Desde que me desperté no le preste mucho interés a este lugar desconocido, ni se si hay una salida de aquí. Me siento algo inquieto. Es más, ni siquiera me e levantado y dado un poco... cierto, no puedo mover las piernas.

No podía escuchar ningún ruido. Este lugar era tan silencioso que me inquietaba.

A unos metros delante de mí, una luz azul apareció y empezó a tomar forma. Siendo lo único que podía ver, lo miraba con curiosidad. Era brillante, pero no causaba ninguna molestia a los ojos. La luz tomo formas de letras, estaba escribiendo algo.

Decía: **"Abrir estado"**.

Lo leo en vos alta. "Abrir estado" . En el momento que digo esas palabras, algo así como una pantalla de menú de los juegos de rol apareció frente mis ojos.

* * *

 **Especie: Mew**

 **Atributo: Psíquico**

 **Nombre: Ninguno**

 **Género: Ninguno**

 **Rango: C+**

 **Estado** **: Somnolencia (Medio)**

 **Lv: 1**

 **HP: 10/10**

 **Mp: 10/10**

 **Ps: 1**

 **Ataque: 10**

 **Defensa: 10**

 **Magia: 10**

 **Agilidad: 10**

 **Habilidades** :

 **[Telequinesis-Lv1]**

 **[Invisibilidad-Lv1]**

 **Habilidades únicas** **:**

 **[Transformación-Lv]**

 **[Dar origen-Lv]**

 **[Eterna longevidad-Lv]**

 **[Idioma-Lv]**

 **Bendiciones:**

 **[** **Bendición del Ángel Protector Inferior, Dante-Lv]**

* * *

Con bastante sueño, simplemente leía de apoco lo que decía, a un par de palabras las tuve que leer como cuatro veces por no entender su significado. Desde la mitad para abaja ya ni comprendía las letras. De lo poco que había llegado a leer me hizo creer que este menú me está dando información respecto a lo que soy ahora.

Mi especia, genero, nombre. ¿Me estaba describiendo? . Espera... ¡Qué quiere decir esta cosa con ningún género?! , esa descripción me molesta, creo.

...

No tengo ni la menor idea de que pensar respecto a esto. Si estar enojado, feliz, molesto... no se. Por el momento, digamos que soy hombre y así me ahorro dolores de cabeza.

¿Especie? ¿Mew? . Al menos ya le puedo dar un nombre a lo que soy, aunque ese nombre me suena familiar. Mew, pelaje rosa, cola larga, pequeño... ¿Felino? ¿Pokémon? .

Ahí me acorde. Mew es un Pokémon de un anime llamado Pokémon. Desde que me vi una de sus películas el año pasado me empecé a interesar por el anime, acabe viendo un par de temporadas y otro par de películas; no me lo vi todo. En dos de esas películas es donde Mew hace su aparición, me habia encantado la primera película en la cual apareció. En ese momento, Mew me tenía atrapado con su ternura.

... Está bien, ahora soy un Mew. No hay de lo que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Al menos acabe siendo algo tan lindo como poderoso... ¡Y puedo volar! No será con alas y aun así estoy conforme.

Mi nombre, e perdido mi nombre humano. ¿Debería darme uno nuevo? . Voy a probar. "Mi nombre es...".

El menú desaparece frente mis ojos para ser cambiado por unas palabras.

 **[No es posible el auto-nombramiento]**

 _Entendido, gracias por su hospitalidad._

Tenía muchas más dudas respecto a lo que decía el menú, pero caigo rendido ante el sueño. Dejando todas esas dudas para mañana, ya e pensado y emocionado bastante por hoy.

Sin importarme el duro suelo, me acurruco abrazando mi cola. Por poco y también me chupaba el dedo. Mañana será un buen día, o eso quiero. Por hoy me e tomado muy a la ligera este cambio, simplemente lo e visto como algo absurdo. Planeo tomar esto como una experiencia única y tratar de pasarla bien.

"A ver si para mañana logro salir de aquí".

...

 _... ¿Acaso decía Dante por el final? A no importa, tengo sueño._

* * *

 **y aquí termino. Si hay dudas no duden en decirlas, las responderé en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Según googlee Mew tiene cien en todos sus estados al nivel 1... Pero no tengo la menor de idea si es cierto, además del echo que me parece demasiado. Me decidí ponerle todo 10.**

 **En el siguiente se explicara lo que hacen las habilidades, aunque algunas se adivinan fácil.**

 **Chau y buena suerte.**


	3. Misión no aceptada

**Comienzo de escritura: 06/12/2018**

 **Termino de escritura: 09/12/2018**

 **Bien. Con la escuela ya terminada tengo mucho tiempo libre... demasiado que aburre, así que aprovecho para escribir y hacer otras** **cosas. Podría actualizar un capitulo por semana, pero ni gana... me mantendré con una actualización cada vez que me entre la gana. (Mientras más seguido mejor, o si no pierdo el espíritu...)**

 **Viruz pirata: No me ofendiste, si lo hubieras echo lo digo. Esta todo bien. Mmm, acariciarse el mentón... No me gustan los protas que comienzan op, a menos que este fuera carismático y agradable. No es op ahora ¿Pero lo será en un futuro? Espero no meter la pata ahí. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Pokémon**

* * *

Estaba en un extraño lugar, mis pies no tocaban el sueño y sin importar cuanto tirara la mano no era capaz de alcanzar nada. Nunca e sentido algo así, pero fui capaz de relacionarlo como si estuviera flotando. Flotaba sin rumbo en este espacio vacío e incoloro, todo sin siquiera saber cuál era la izquierda o la derecha.

El corazón me empezó a doler, como si alguien me lo estuviera estrujando. No lo soportaba. Mi respiración se puso pesada e incontrolable. Empezaba a sentir náuseas, quería vomitar.

Me agarraba con fuerza el pecho, clavaba mis uñas en él. Como queriendo expresar el dolor, de mi boca seca salía un raro chirrido. No era capaz ver, pero era capaz de escuchar un fuerte estruendo a la distancia.

La temperatura a mi alrededor bajaba y la de mi cuerpo subía. Me dolía la cabeza, se sentía como si esta llegara a explorar.

...

Mi corazón se detuvo. Por un segundo experimente el infierno. Toda mi fuerza se había esfumado, no podía ni hablar o gritar, solo hacer un ruido como si me estuviera asfixiando. No me era posible pensar, el dolor no me permitía; quería correr y gritar, pero me faltaban fuerzas.

Se detuvo, todo se detuvo. No sentía nada, ni dolor o mis pensamientos. Sin ser capaz de entender lo que me estaba pasando, pierdo la conciencia.

...

De un momento a otro, Inhalo una gran cantidad de aire por la boca y mis ojos se abren de par en par. Me despierto de un salto, y miro como loco por todos lados. No hay nada, no hay nadie.

Me encontraba en un lugar desconocido. Miraba las paredes paredes rocosas que me rodeaban, estoy encerrado en una cueva. Una cueva vacía y oscura, unos rayos de luz entraban por un agujero del techo y iluminaban la mayor parte de esta.

 _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?_

Estaba confundido y un poco asustado por encontrarme en un lugar desconocido, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento...

 _¿Deja bu?_

Nunca he estado en una cueva en toda mi vida, aunque hay algo en esta que me parece familiar... como si ya hubiera estado aquí.

Intento recordar. Buscaba una respuesta al porque estoy familiarizado con este lugar. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, ya casi recordaba. Debo seguir pensando.

Un fuerte tirón en el trasero detiene mis pensamientos. "Ay". Por un momento creía que me había clavado una roca, más equivocado no podía estar.

Miro mi mano, no, mi pata. Estaba sosteniendo con fuerza mi cola. Había tirado de ella, de ahí el dolor. Me la quede mirando por un rato, en cuestión de segundos los recuerdos e ayer me invadieron.

 _¿No era un sueño?_

Ayer a este cambio me lo había tomado demasiado bien, fue por dos razones: uno, en verdad, no me importa perder mi humanidad y dos, subconscientemente creía que todo era un sueño. Me encontraba tranquilo por esa segunda razón, creyendo que todo terminaría al despertar. No fue así... ¿Esto es real?

 _¿Soy un Mew? Sí, soy un Mew_

Nuevamente lo acepto. Muy en el fondo de mi lo niego, esto no puede ser real, pero seguiré adelante. No es de mi agrado pensar mucho de lo mismo, solo dan dolor de cabeza. Ignorare todos los pensamientos que sean una molestia... al menos por ahora, nada me asegura que mi vida será mala por ser un Mew.

Anoche, antes de caer rendido por el sueño, cierto menú había aparecido frente a mí. A un tenia en la cabeza ciertas dudas respecto a él, en un rato lo vuelvo a revisar. En este momento tengo ganas de caminar e investigar un poco este lugar.

Intento pararme... las pi... patas traseras no me responden. Es lo mismo que ayer, no puedo caminar. Intento moverlas un poco, pero todo lo que consigo es un leve movimiento. Enfoco mi atención a los dedos e intento moverlos, estos si responden.

 _ey... muévanse. Respondan..._

Quería entrar en pánico y gritar a lo loco, incluso sentía ganas de llorar. Las sacudía, pero no servía de nada. ¿Por qué no se mueven? Debo pensar un poco en esto, perder la cabeza después.

Suspiro.

No están dormidas o entumecidas. Si me concentro soy capaz de sentirlas y, aunque es leve, también puedo moverlas. Se siente como si no tuvieran fuerzas para aguantar su propio peso, y mucho menos el de todo el cuerpo. Estas patas son débiles.

Ahí me entro la duda. ... _¿Soy un bípedo_ o _un cuadrúpedo?_

No recuerdo ver a Mew caminando, y si caminaba era cuando estaba transformado en otro pokémon. Mew flota, el no camina. ¿Sera que no puede caminar? Yo creía que era por el hecho de que le encanta flotar.

Entonces... ¿No puedo caminar? ¿Me voy a pudrir encerrado en esta cueva? . No. Puedo flotar, si uso los recién adquiridos poderes psíquicos seré capaz de flotar y salir de aquí. Primero ¿Poseo poderes psíquicos?

 _¿Poderes psíquicos? ... ¿Telequinesis? ... ¡El menú!_

En el menú decía algo como que una de mis habilidades es la telequinesis. Quizás si abro el menú encuentre una respuesta de cómo usar mis poderes.

Claro. Perder las piernas es un bajón para mí, pero si las entreno un poco el probable que pueda hacerlas un poco más fuertes. Es solo temporal.

 _Quería verificar después de caminar, pero así no me salió la cosa._

"Abrir estado". De la forma que anoche, un menú mostrando mis estadísticas y habilidades aparece frente mis ojos.

* * *

 **Especie: Mew**

 **Atributo: Psíquico**

 **Nombre: Ninguno**

 **Género: Ninguno**

 **Rango: C+**

 **Estado** **: Normal**

 **Lv: 1**

 **HP: 10/10**

 **Mp: 10/10**

 **Ps: 1**

 **Ataque: 10**

 **Defensa: 10**

 **Magia: 10**

 **Agilidad: 10**

 **Habilidades** :

 **[Telequinesis-Lv1]**

 **[Invisibilidad-Lv1]**

 **Habilidades únicas** **:**

 **[Transformación-Lv]**

 **[Dar origen-Lv]**

 **[Eterna longevidad-Lv]**

 **[Idioma-Lv]**

 **Bendiciones:**

 **[** **Bendición del Ángel Protector Inferior, Dante-Lv]**

* * *

Anteriormente estaba medio dormido, por esa razón alguna que otra palabra se me pasó por alto o no lo vi como algo importante. Ahora le presto la mayor atención posible. Al fin y al cabo... tampoco tengo mucho que hacer aquí.

En el anime usan la palabra tipo para decir si el pokémon es de agua, fuego, planta, etc. Este menú está usando la palabra atributo, en mi opinión, esta le queda mejor. También podría a ver usado la palabra elemento…

Genero... masculino. No he perdido nada, y no tengo lo opuesto a eso. Aun así... no voy a revisar, la cabeza siempre para arriba... Debería conseguir ropa en algún momento, otra razón para salir.

No sé lo que significa esto de rango, pero ¿Por qué soy C+? . ¿No se supone que Mew es uno de los pokémon más raros y poderosos? En algún día sabré su significado, por ahora, espero que sea algo irrelevante.

Lo siguiente seria mis puntos de vida (HP) o algo así, me recuerda a algún juego de rol. De alguna forma u otra, estoy familiarizado con el significado de la mayoría de estas. Aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de que es PS.

 _¿Qué significado tiene PS?_

Me picaba la curiosidad. Pero estaba más centrado del si es algo y importante o no, solo tengo uno de estos PS. Si fuera algo sin importancia, aun siendo nivel 1, tendría miles. Pensaba que significado podía llegar a tener, no me venía nada a la cabeza. Me quede mirando esa palabra por un tiempo, y cada vez centraba más mi atención en ella.

Como si fuera un anuncio, un cartel aparece frente al menú.

 **[PS: Puntos de estado. Vinculado y necesario para utilizar la habilidad única: Dar Origen]**

 **[Modo de obtención: Un PS podrá ser adquirido por cada un nivel que se suba y cada vez que una habilidad alcance el nivel 3,5,7 y 10]**

 _¿He? ¿Qué apreté? ... ¿Dónde se supone que sale la S?_

No esperaba que saliera algo, pero lo hizo. Era lo que quería, el significado de PS. Aun no sé qué tan importante es, tendré que saber el significado de esa habilidad a la cual está vinculada.

Pasando por alto la habilidad Telequinesis, enfoco mi atención a la habilidad Dar Origen. Y como antes, aparece un cartel delante del menú para explicarla.

 **[Dar Origen: Habilidad única perteneciente a la criatura única llamada Mew. Con ella, Mew, creara una nueva rama de una especie llamada Pokémon]**

 **[Para la utilización de esta habilidad es necesitaría el requerimiento de una cierta cantidad de PS, por cada pokémon puede llegar a ser una cantidad diferente]**

 **[ Ver opciones ]**

 _Esto es... ¿Interesante?_

Este cartel dice que Mew creara a los Pokémon usando esta habilidad. Pero yo soy Mew, no, mejor, dicho yo soy un Mew. No hay solo un Mew en todo el mundo y dudo ser el primero ¿O sí? ... ¿Estoy en mi mundo?

¿Estoy en la Tierra o en el mundo/universo de Pokémon? . Que yo sepa a ningún humano sele apareció algo como un menú frente a ellos ¿Sera algo característico de los animales? No, eso tiene menos sentido. Algo como niveles y magia no existe en la Tierra, ni para humanos o animales.

Por ahora supongamos que estoy en el mundo Pokémon, pero en este tampoco aparece algo como niveles o un menú. No, en el anime no aparece eso, pero si lo hace en los juegos. ¿Es este el mundo de los juegos de pokémon? Solo e visto videos, no estoy cien por ciento seguro de esta posibilidad.

Suspiro. "No tiene caso tirar conclusiones locas. Lo descubriré cuando salga de aquí".

Ya he perdido mi humanidad, me parece bien comenzar una nueva vida en otro mundo. Los humanos de la tierra están un poco locos, o eso dicen las películas. No creo que me manden a algún laboratorio, en mi país lo más probable es que me maten a tiros al verme. Aunque... tengo cierto malestar por el hecho de no poder despedirme de nadie... mejor olvido esto…

La posibilidad puede ser cercana a cero, pero voy a creer que estoy en la Tierra, o al menos por ahora.

 _Lo voy a dejar en duda hasta descubrir la verdad. Ahora ¿Dónde estaba?_

El cartel con la información de la habilidad sigue abierto. Abajo de la explicación de esta dice: Ver opciones. Me da que puedo abrir otro cartel de eso.

 **[¿Cómo desea ordenarlo?]**

 **[Por: Precio. Rareza. A-Z. Z-A]**

"Este... ¿A-Z?"

El cartel con las supuestas opciones desaparece y es cambiado por otro que contiene el abecedario de A a la Z

 **[¿Con cuál quieres empezar?]**

 **[A. B. C. D...]**

" ¿Pero qué pasa con esta cosa? ". Estoy empezando a considerar esto como una pérdida de tiempo, espero que esta sea la última. "Voy a ir por la A".

El abecedario desaparece. Por un tiempo no aparecía ningún otro cartel. "¿Esta cosa se puede lagear? " . Al cabo de unos segundos aparece una lista de nombres, todos empezando con la A.

 **[Abra (4)]**

 **[Absol] (6)]**

 **[Aerodactyl (7)]**

 **[Aipom (5)]**

 **...**

Y la lista sigue y sigue...

Con solo leer Abra me di cuenta que son nombres de Pokémon.

 _¿Estos son los pokémon que puedo crear con esta habilidad?_

¿De verdad puedo crear a todos los pokémon? No puedo creer que el menú hablara en serio respecto al poder de esta habilidad. Según la explicación que se me fue otorgada de esta habilidad, Mew creara a los Pokémon con ella.

Mew creara a los Pokémon usando esta habilidad...

Creará a los Pokémon...

.. Dice que creara no que creo. ¿Quiere decir que no hay pokémon aquí? ¿Es este mi mundo? No puede ser posible, pero ¿Me está diciendo que cree a los Pokémon? ¿Yo?

Digo... semejante cosa no puede ser posible. Bueno, si es posible porque posea la habilidad... pero ¿Por qué yo? Este trabajo le caería mejor al que creo los juegos de Pokémon o a un gran fan, yo si apenas conozco el anime y ni e jugado uno de los juegos, yo no sé nada. No soy el indicado para este trabajo.

Crear a los Pokémon... suena como un trabajo duro, ni gana. Lo más probable es que en el momento en que use esa habilidad y crea a uno de esa lista me tenga que hacer cargo de el. ¡No estoy listo para ser padre!

Suspiro.

Debo relajarme y pensar con cuidado, o me va dar jaqueca. Solo que por alguna razón misteriosa soy un pokémon no quiere decir que tenga poderes extraordinarios, ¡Lo que dice el menú puede ser una farsa! .¡No puede existir algo como la magia!. Además, los seres vivos no aparecen por el poder de una persona, ¿O si lo hacen?.

Suspiro.

No tiene caso. No tiene caso. No tiene caso. No tiene caso.

"¿¡Por qué me cuesta tanto sacarme las dudas de la cabeza!?". Me pego una cachetada para alejar los pensamientos tontos, pero no me dolió. La pata es muy suave, soy una ternurita.

Así no llegare a ningún lado. Solo hay una manera de probar la autenticidad de este menú y las habilidades. Y eso es probándolos.

Cierro todos los carteles que están sobre el menú y me concentro en buscar una habilidad que pueda usar de inmediato. Algo me dice que la telequinesis me llevara un tiempo en dominarla, descartada. Invisibilidad, no tiene caso si no tengo un espejo. Transformación, ¡Suena más difícil que telequinesis!. Eterna longevidad e idioma, ni idea de lo que hacen. Bendición del Án... ¡Muy largo! ¡Y esta cuenta como bendición! ¡No es una habilidad!

Eterna longevidad... a ver que se supone que hace esta.

 **[Eterna longevidad: Vida eterna]**

 **[El poseedor de esta habilidad única no puede morir por: Vejes o hambre]**

 **[Solamente morirá cuándo sus HP lleguen a 0]**

 **[Habilidad activada (No es posible desatibar)]**

...

¡Esto no me sirve! Suena genial y todo ¡Pero no me sirve! . No e comido ni bebido en dos días y me encuentro totalmente bien ¿Sera causa de esta habilidad? ... no son suficientes pruebas, y no pienso esperar unos cien años para ver si envejezco.

Transformación. Espero que sea fácil de usar...

 **[Transformación: El poseedor de esta habilidad única es capaz de tomar la apariencia de las criaturas de los cual posea su ADN]**

 **[Solo se imita la apariencia, no es posible copiar los ataques del objectivo imitado]**

 **[Costo: 5 MP]**

 **[Duración de transformación: 2 horas]**

 **[Tiempo de enfriamiento: 8 horas]**

 **[ Ver opciones]**

...

"Chan...". Estaba por maldecir, pero recordé que Mew posee el ADN de todos los Pokémon, espero que así también sea conmigo. Debo ver las opciones.

 **[Para activar es necesario decir el nombre de la criatura a imitar]**

 **[ Ver lista de las criaturas de las cual posees el ADN]**

Otra vez con las listas. No tengo ganas de postergar más esto. Simplemente diré el nombre del primer pokémon que se me venga a la cabeza.

"¡Pikachu!" .

Fue un cambio rápido, no, instantáneo. De un momento a otro tome la apariencia del pokémon que elegí.

Como hice ayer, espese a toquetearme por todos lados para verificar el cambio. Pero simplemente con ver el pelaje el amarrillo por casi todo mi cuerpo es prueba suficiente. Técnicamente, Mew y Pikachu no tiene una apariencia muy diferente, no me siento muy diferente de cuando era un Mew.

Estaba impresionado, pero... la habilidad funciono, el menú no mentía. De verdad tengo poderes y puedo hacer todo lo que puede hacer un Mew.

¿De verdad debo crear a los Pokémon? ¿Es esa la razón por la que estoy aquí?

Empiezo a divagar. "Digo... no puede ser tan malo. Digo, es solo dar a luz a más de cien pokémon diferentes. Digo... digo… di...". Suspiro. "Voy a caminar un poco". Después de dos días sentado en el mismo lugar, finalmente separo mi trasero del suelo rocoso. El caminar era un poco difícil, pero no le _presto_ atención a eso y simplemente camino en círculos mientras miro el techo.

Como Mew no me era posible caminar, pero siendo un Pikachu no tengo ningún problema. La caminata se siente diferente de cuando era humano. No es la gran cosa. Solo debo despejar mi mente y olvidar todo...

 _No voy a dar a luz a más de cien pokémon..._

O intento olvidar...

* * *

Dante se encontraba mirando una pantalla en cual se podía ver un pikachu caminando en círculos mientras miraba perdidamente el techo. Ese pikachu era su amigo, pero Dante para dante no le era posible estar más enojado por los pensamientos e ideas tontas que este tiene.

"¿¡Ese es el problema!? ¡Estúpido! ". Le costaba creer la razón por la cual su amigo le repugnaba la habilidad única que se le fue dada para hacer su misión. "¡Dice crear! ¡No pa###! ¡Idiota! ¡Se supone que no tienes genero!".

En medio de sus interminables gritos a su amigo, una luz blanca aparece detrás de él y empieza a dar su opinion de la situación. "No voy a negar que es idiota, pero sin duda debo resaltar su gran capacidad para ignorar todo aquello que le molesta".

"Si ¿Viste?. Él tonto esté sigue ignorando la bendición que le di, ¡Sé que la as visto! ¡Deja de ignorarme! ... ¿He? ". Sorprendido mira detrás de él para encontrar a la persona/luz que no quería ver.

"Tu también eres un ignorante. Ahora hablemos".

"¡Sal de mi cuarto!".

...

* * *

 **Voy a dejar dos cosas claras.**

 **Primero: Espero que entiendan que "Yo" a Mew no me lo capaz de caminar.** **Mencionaría** **las razones pero me da flojera.**

 **Segundo: No sé si es necesario aclararlo, pero tanto en comienzo de este capítulo él prota estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Pesadilla de la cual no se acuerda al despertar...**

 **Espero que les allá gustado. ¿En el siguiente capítulo él prota saldrá de la cueva? ¿Cuándo conseguirá un nombre? Solo el tiempo lo dirá, estas desventuras continuaran...**

 **Chau y buena suerte.**


	4. Investigando

**Comienzo de escritura: 11/12/2018**

 **Termino de escritura: 14/12/2018**

 **No estoy del todo satisfecho con este capítulo. Simplemente lo veo pasable... si no lo pienso mucho…**

 **Quizás alguno se pregunte por la razón por la cual pongo siempre el menú completo. Es un capricho, además, es bastante corto así que pasarlo no llevara más de unos segundos. Este puede ser el último capítulo en cual lo podre hasta que consiga nuevas habilidades o suba de nivel.**

 **Gracias a chi800 por el alerta y favorito.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Pokémon.**

* * *

"... y en resumen, puedo estar desnudo, pero no me siento avergonzado. Por razón A: el pelaje me cubre todo el cuerpo; B: No hay nadie mirando; y C: ... no tengo algo para mostrar...".

Desde mi transformación en pikachu me mantuve caminando en círculos, y desde algún momento comencé a hablar conmigo en voz alta

No me agradaba mucho el estar en la parte oscura de la cueva así que decidí posicionarme debajo del agujero de techo. La luz tocando mi pelaje se sentía tan bien, por poco y me tiraba al piso para una siesta. Pero me mantuve caminando. La cueva está bastante oscura por ahora y por esa razón no me acerque mucho a las paredes, donde la luz ya no le alcanza.

Cada tanto miraba por el agujero para ver un poco del exterior. El sol se posicionaba sobre él, en estos momentos podía ver medio sol y un poco del cielo. Mis ojos se acostumbraron bastante a la oscuridad en estos dos días, cuando vi el sol se irritaron mis ojos. Por un par de segundos no me era posible abrirlos.

Intente saltar y ver si llegaba al techo, no fui capaz de llegar. Esta demasiado alto para mí o se debía a mi pésima manera de saltar, creo que la segunda, no me separaba del suelo ni unos diez centímetros. Es un aproximado, pero creo que el techo de la cueva tiene como cuatro metros de alto. No lograre salir de aquí mediante métodos normales.

Y así pase el tiempo; caminando en círculos, mirando por el agujero y hablando conmigo mismo. Espero mañana investigar un poco mejor este lugar, pero creo que no encontrare nada interesante.

No necesitare comer ni beber, pero tenía un gran antojo de comer algo caliente y delicioso. Que ganas las que tengo de comer, ojala sea capaz de encontrar a alguien que me prepare algo rico... gratis, no tengo dinero.

Un corto mensaje apareció frente mis ojos. Sorprendido detuve lo que estaba haciendo y me enfoco en leer.

 **[El efecto de la habilidad única: transformación, terminara en...]**

 **[5]**

 _¿Ahora? ¿No duraba tres horas la transformación? ... ¿O eran dos? ¡Aun así es muy rápido!_

 **[4]**

 **[3]**

 _¿Debería hacer algo antes de termine la cuenta?_

 **[2]**

"No se me ocurre nada".

 **[1]**

Simplemente me siento en suelo y espero el cambio.

 **[0]**

El efecto de la habilidad había expirado. Con un pequeño brillo cubriendo todo mi cuerpo vuelto a ser un Mew.

...

"¿Y ahora qué hago?".

Cabe repetir que como pikachu tampoco es que hubiera echo mucho, aun así, prefiero quedarme caminando. Encerrado en una cueva y sin poder moverme, hablar con alguien o incluso escuchar algún ruido: me sorprende a ver sido capaz de no a ver perdido la cordura. Bueno, hay una cosa que e estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Suspiro.

"Abrir estado". El menú al cual estoy acostumbrado aparece frente mis ojos, no a cambiado nada. En algún momento me gustaría subir de nivel o conseguir otras habilidades. Soy un pokémon, lo que puedo hacer muchas cosa y a la vez tan pocas. Y para colmo un Mew, no podré ir a ninguna ciudad sin causar un escándalo.

* * *

 **Especie: Mew**

 **Atributo: Psíquico**

 **Nombre: Ninguno**

 **Género: Ninguno**

 **Rango: C+**

 **Estado** **: Normal**

 **Lv: 1**

 **HP: 10/10**

 **Mp: 10/10**

 **Ps: 1**

 **Ataque: 10**

 **Defensa: 10**

 **Magia: 10**

 **Agilidad: 10**

 **Habilidades** :

 **[Telequinesis-Lv1]**

 **[Invisibilidad-Lv1]**

 **Habilidades únicas** **:**

 **[Transformación-Lv]**

 **[Dar origen-Lv]**

 **[Eterna longevidad-Lv]**

 **[Idioma-Lv]**

 **Bendiciones:**

 **[** **Bendición del Ángel Protector Inferior, Dante-Lv]**

* * *

Aún hay un poco de luz y la transformación no estará disponible hasta dentro de ocho horas, entonces voy practicar telequinesis hasta el anochecer. Antes creía que transformación sería la más difícil de dominar, pero resulta que con solo decir en lo que me quiero transformar vasta para activar la habilidad. Soy de equivocarme mucho , y aun así, estoy seguro que la misma facilidad no se dará con telequinesis.

Estaba por abrir la información de esa habilidad...

 _Lo he pospuesto mucho, lo mejor será verlo ahora._

No tenía caso ignorarlo. Esa bendición siempre estará ahí, esperando ser leída, no importa cuánto trate de desviar la mirada de igual forma la veo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces enfoco mi atención en la bendición.

 **[Bendición de Ángel Protector Inferior, Dante: Bendición dada solamente a aquellos en los que el Ángel Dante confía y está dispuesto dar una fracción de su poder, todo sea por proteger a alguien querido en sus primeros pasos]**

 **[Efecto: Por cada 5 de HP perdidos la defensa sube en 2]**

 **[Efecto extra: ¿?¿?]**

Sonrío. Al cabo de unos también empiezo a reír. No puedo evitar el estar feliz cuando finalmente me e quitado un peso de los hombros. Esto se puede deber a otro Dante, o eso quería creer, al leer la información de la bendición mis dudas se fueron. Solo un desgraciado como él simplemente te ayuda por el comienzo y después te deja tirado; y lo del efecto extra, de la cual no sé nada, es común en él el no brindar nunca el cien por ciento de información.

¿Dos de defensa por cada cinco de HP perdido? Ahora, cuando todos mis estados están en diez, es una gran ayuda. En un futuro puede no ser así, dos de defensa no ara mucha diferencia; claro, a menos que pierda como cincuenta HP. No sé hasta donde se dispararan mis estadísticas en un futuro, pero si se algo, que aunque sea poco, siempre recibiré la ayuda de esta bendición.

No me revela el efecto extra de la bendición. Esto me trae recuerdos de una discusión que tenemos bastante seguido.

"No encuentro la respuesta de la E ¿Sabes dónde está?". Le pido ayuda a mi compañero de banco, Dante, mientras señalo a una fotocopia.

Me mira por unos segundos y meda una respuesta rápida. "Empieza por aquí". Marca con un lápiz donde supuestamente empieza la respuesta de la pregunta E.

Me le quedo mirando un rato esperando que continuara. Lo veo dejar el lápiz en su cartuchera y vuelve a dormir, con eso yo ya perdí la paciencia. "¿Y dónde termina?". No hay respuesta. Él entro en modo: Asiéndome el dormido.

 _¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Desgraciado!._

Que lindos recuerdos, siempre me frustra cuando hace eso, no sé qué tanto le costara decirme todo. Él es así. Simplemente espero que él no sea la causa por la que soy un Pokémon, aunque tampoco es que me importe mucho. No me va decir nada, si juega o no un papel importante en esto lo descubriré después.

...

Como que e dejado muchas dudas para después. No se puedo evitar, las respuestas a esas dudas no las descubriré en esta cueva. Como quisiera ya poder salir de estar aquí.

Suspiro. "Bien. Se acabó la joda, es hora de volver al trabajo". Llego el momento de ponerme aprueba usando telequinesis, lastimosamente no me siento muy emocionado por esto. Quizás pronto se me pase.

 **[Telequinesis-Lv1]**

 **[Efecto: Usando la imaginación el propietario de esta habilidad le es posible levitar todo aquello que ocupe un lugar en el espacio]**

 **[Debido a que la habilidad se encuentra en el Lv1 solo es posible levitar tan solo un objetivo a la vez de un peso menor a 10Kilos]**

 **[Costo: 0 Mp]**

A esto ya me lo esperaba. No sabré mucho de telequinesis, pero puedo decir que es algo relacionado con la mente...creo. Me sorprende bastante que no deba gastar Mp para usarla, ahora podre practicar todo lo que quiera. Si me guio por algunos juegos, cuando el Mp este por llegar a cero es posible que me sienta muy cansado.

Cierro el menú. Necesito algo para probar la habilidad. Mire por mi alrededor por un largo rato, sabía que no sería capaz de encontrar algo y de todas formas lo hice, que pérdida de tiempo. Debería intentar levitarme a mí mismo, si tan solo no fuera por el temor de caer de culo desde unos metros.

Paso mi pata por el suelo en busca de una roca que me sirva. Todo lo que pude recolectar eran unas piedras de menor tamaño que mi pata. Se trabaja con que se consigue, por ahora los usare.

Recolecte como seis piedras en total, a cinco las deje a mis costados y a la sexta en frente mío. El entrenamiento para dominar la telequinesis.

Lo que decide si funciona o no esta hablada es mi capacidad para imaginar. ¿Qué debo imaginar? Eso es simple, la roca flotando. No voy de considerarme uno de gran imaginación, pero es algo que me la he pasado practicando en la escuela en los ratos libres. La mayor parte concurre en imaginar a mi profesor siendo comido o atropellado por algo. Esto será como comer pan de ayer.

Miro con atención a la piedra frente mío, sin quitarle ni un ojo de encima, y me la imagino flotando. No hago mucho esfuerzo mental en esta acción, es solo imaginar, esto debe de llegar de una manera natural.

En la imagen de mi mente tengo a la piedra flotando, esperaba que lo mismo pasara con la piedra original, pero no fue así. No se había ni levantado unos milímetros.

No tarde en darme cuenta en donde estaba fallando. No debo solo imaginar a la piedra flotando, lo que tengo que hacer es imaginar a la piedra flotando porque yo quiero que flote.

Voy a imaginar algo común, que la levanto con unas manos invisibles. Está bien, tengo tiempo y tranquilidad, intentare usar todos los modos posibles para dominar la telequinesis.

Como una hora paso. Y el resultado es... ¿Pasable? E logrado hacer levitar la roca, lo malo es que ni pude separarla del suelo unos cinco centímetros. Es tan corto el tiempo que he logrado mantenerla flotando que no me fue posible lograr acostumbrarme, incluso hubo veces que ni sabía cómo fui capaz de lograrlo. Aun no logro tener una imagen fija de lo que debo hacer.

Me había dicho a mí mismo que me lo debo tomar con calma, ahora tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza por no haberlo hecho. Supongo que me lo merezco.

 _Ya me canse de esto. Seguiré mañana._

No lo aparentaba, pero esto es bastante cansador. También es frustrante que no sea capaz de hacer esto bien, si no fuera porque necesito usar telequinesis para moverme no estaría pasando por esto.

Me recuesto en el piso para tomar una siesta. Al mirar por el agujero noto el cielo nocturno, sin siquiera darme cuenta había caído la noche. No me era posible ver la luna, solamente algunas estrellas.

Levanto una de mis patas delanteras y hago como si agarrara una estrella. _Pronto saldré de aquí, y lo primero que haré será volar lo más alto posible._

Es cansador y molesto practicar la telequinesis, y aun así, no estoy dispuesto de renunciar. Debo recordar la razón por la cual lo hago, quiero volar. Separar mis pies del suelo y ver la belleza del mundo desde un lugar alto. Tan cerca y tan lejos, pero es un sueño posible, todo depende de mi voluntad.

¿ _He? Se supone que es de noche, entonces, ¿Porque todo esta tan iluminado? ._ La luz de la luna no puede ser la causante, y mucho menos las estrellas, la fuente proviene de dentro de la cueva.

Sin querer levantarme, simplemente inclino un poco la cabeza para un lado para ver varios cristales en las paredes emitiendo luz.

Bostezo.

 _Lo revisare mañana. Buenas noches._ Agarrando mi cola me acurruco y cierro los ojos para dormir. Lastimosamente, aun seguí pensando y no iba a parar hasta caer dormido.

Esos cristales no estaban ayer ¿O si estaban? No importa, es caso es que están. Al menos ya no estoy a oscuras. Una vez terminado mi entrenamiento con levitar una piedra debería probar si puedo quitar una de esas cosas con telequinesis.

Y así mi segundo día termina, un día bastante corto, termino de un momento a otro. Está bien, al menos mi percusión del tiempo sigue igual. En mi suponer estuve una hora practicando telequinesis, pero no estaría mal pensar que fue el doble o el triple de eso. Como vuela tiempo. Quizás también se deba a que me he levantado tarde, no sé.

Soy un Mew, estoy encerrado en una cueva y hay algo como un menú de los que se ve en juegos. A todo esto me lo e tomado bastante positivo, considero inútil el enfocarme en pensar esas cosas.. Bien, este vendrá a ser mi lema: Aceptar las cosas por como son. Suena bastante bueno.

Perderé rápido la paciencia y me enojare fácil, soy muy consciente de eso. Pero no estoy dispuesto a perder la cabeza y volverme loco, yo soy de los que creen que las dudas se resuelven a su debido tiempo. No se las razones por la cual me a pasado esto... algún día lo sabré, por ahora solo me queda aceptarlo.

Como que también me gusta repetirme las mismas cosas como unas veinte veces, es mejor no olvidar nada. Aunque tampoco es preferible darle mil vueltas a algo...

...

...

 **[Procesando muestra de ADN]**

 **[...]**

 **[ADN humano adquirido]**

 **[Por el efecto de la habilidad única: Transformación, ahora eres capaz de imitar la apariencia humana]**

 **[ERROR]**

 **[Muestra de ADN insuficiente. La imitación humana solo se completara en un 88%]**

 **[Los siguientes rasgos de la forma original no podrán ser quitados al imitar la apariencia humana: Color del pelaje, cola y orejas]**

Esos carteles frente mis ojos me despiertan un poco. Aun con los ojos cerrados los puedo ver.

 _¿Ya empecé a soñar con estas cosas? Piérdete._

* * *

"Espero que te allá gustado mi regalito, es bastante gracioso que te quedes dormido cuando estas a oscuras. Aunque, me es una sorpresa que sangre humana se deslizará por el agujero y caiga en tu boca, voy a ver si puedo darte algo de ropa". A Dante ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, esta puede ser la última vez que lo vea por un largo tiempo y por esa razón quiso dejarle algo.

"¿Vas a correr otra vez?".

Responde sin mirarle a la cara, no queriendo separar sus ojos de la pantalla. "No tengo ganas. Pregunta lo quieras".

"Tenías cinco años más para tomar su alma, o el señor Kawion la tomaría, ¿Por qué te adelantaste tanto?".

Kawion, también conocido como uno de los ángeles más alto rango y malvado. Aquellos que sufrieron la desgracia de que su alma sea recogida por él no les espera más que sufrimiento, una visita al verdadero infierno.

"No es que me adelantara, desde que lo elegí he pensado en hacerlo ese día. Él no recordara, pero ese día se cumplían los siete años desde que nos conocimos".

"¿Y?". Claramente, él no es capaz de entender.

"Según los humanos, las amistades de siete años serán eternas". Para él los humanos dicen muchas cosas que al final resultan ser falsas, pero Dante decidido creer en esta. "Ojala... pudiera conseguir su perdón".

"Te has desviado de la pregunta".

Lo quiera o no, se ve obligado a responder. "Temía lo peor. Lo conozco desde que era un niño, y por eso se que su personalidad sufrió un gran cambio mientras crecía. Temía el momento en el que ya no le interese vivir. Me a pasado tantas veces, no pude evitar reaccionar de esa manera. Pero de este modo él conseguirá un futuro brillante".

"Eso si pasa la prueba"

"La pasara. Confiare en él".

"Es momento de que te despidas de él, alguien más se encargara de vigilarlo. No, ni tiempo para eso te voy a dar. Esto es parte de tu castigo".

¿Qué había hecho él? Simplemente le tomo preferencia a un simple humano por sobre todo lo demás. Le hizo despertar en una cueva para forzarlo a aprender las habilidades, le enseñó como abrir el menú e incluso le dio su bendición. Cosas simples, pero están prohibidas, la interferencia que debe a ver con los sometido a la prueba debe ser de cero.

* * *

 **¿Humano? No, hombre bestia. Jeje. ¿Repentino? ¿Demasiado pronto? La transformación solo dura dos horas, por mucho que quiera no le es posible hacer mucho (Esa es la razón principal por la cual le di un limite de tiempo tan corto)**

 **Bien. Finalmente me fue posible sacar dos espinas, Dante y el tiempo de aprendizaje/aburrido en la cueva.**

 **En el próximo capítulo, si o si, lo saco a patadas de ahí.**

 **Chau y buena suerte.**


	5. Dulce libertad

**Comienzo de escritura: 18/12/2018**

 **Termino de escritura: 20/12/2018**

 **Debido a cierto problema personal no he estado de humor para escribir, por eso me demore en traer este capítulo. Pero ahora la cosa anda bien, no se preocupen...**

 **Por cierto. No crean que voy a hacer al prota un entrenador, recuerden, no hay pokémon. Además, este cree que había sido un sueño y mando todo eso a la basura. Lo último que deseo es hacer que el prota pase más tiempo como humano que como un pokemon.**

 **... No se olviden de comentar. Los consejos y críticas son apreciados.**

 **PD: Mientras escribía me mande una graaan macana en este capítulo. Algunas palabras pueden faltar o oraciones pueden sonar raras, si encuentras decime que corrijo. E corregido las que puede encontrar, pero es probable que alguna se me alla pasado por alto.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Pokémon**

* * *

Tomándolo con paciencia, los días pasaron de una manera entretenida, aburrida y cansadora. Una vez que decidí en que iba a pasar mi tiempo me puse manos a la obra. Dominare la telequinesis, en ningún momento me desecho de ese pensamiento.

Quinto día de mi tiempo encerrado. De a pasos pequeños y con mucho empeño, manejar una roca dejo de ser un problema. Me fue posible moverla por donde quisiera y con una gran facilidad.

¿Por qué no me he decidido por el momento de salir? Aun no estoy mentalmente preparado para separarme del suelo. Aun así, con mi poco confianza, seguí entrenando sin parar. Y todo ese entrenamiento mostró sus frutos cuando una notificación me llego.

 **[La habilidad: Telequinesis ha subido de nivel]**

 **[Ahora es posible controlar tres objetos a la vez, con un máximo de 15Kg cada uno]**

Cuando esa notificación llego sentía una gran felicidad. Yo ya era consiente de como he mejorado con la telequinesis, pero cuando se me informo de mi mejora empezaba a tener una gran confianza en mí habilidad. Pero aun no me animaba a levitarme...

Trate de usar la telequinesis para arrancar algunos de los cristales, el resultado fue que no tiraba con suficiente fuerza para sacarlos. Mi control en la habilidad vacilaba un poco cuando pensaba que si tiraba mucho el cristal iba a salir disparado como una bala, con ese pensamiento en mente no lo intente mucho. Por ende, transformándome en un Rhydon acabe realizando ese trabajo con la fuerza bruta. Fueron tres los cristales los que quite.

Debo decir que esos cristales son mejores elementos para entrenar que esas pequeñas rocas. Con tanta diferencia en el tamaño y el peso, se me complico un poco el adaptarme al cambio.

Y hoy, el séptimo día, estoy preparado para salir.

Con gran nerviosismo miraba al agujero del techo, mi única ruta de escape. Finalmente el día de mi libertad había llegado. Para bien o para mal, pensaba en quedarme aquí unos días más, pero eso es un pensamiento bastante estúpido. Solamente me he acostumbrado a estar como un metro separado del suelo, lo cual lo considero suficiente por ahora para andar por ahí.

Esto es necesario de mencionar, no pienso salir de aquí usando telequinesis.

Vacilo un poco, pero reúno el coraje para decirlo. "Spearow". Sí. Saldré de esta cueva usa alas y volare por el cielo.

Al cambiar de forma me puse aún más nervioso que antes. Con esto echo, no tengo planeado dar vuelta atrás. Voy a salir y volar, solo debo concentrarme en eso.

Utilizando las garras de las patas agarro dos de los tres cristales. Los pensaba usar como una linterna por la noche. Nada me asegura que este cerca de una ciudad o algo por el estilo, por eso prefiero tener algo de luz a mano.

Con una mirada vacilante miro al agujero y trago saliva. _Voy a hacerlo_

Suspiro

No pienso más, despejo mi mente. Si digo que voy a volar significa que voy a volar. Solo debo hacerlo.

A esto solamente lo practique ayer. Ojala se me hubiera ocurrido antes. Podría practicar más, pero no quiero hacerlo. Puedo volar. Como si mi madre me arrojara de un árbol para que aprenda. Soy un spearow, y mi lugar es el cielo con las aves.

Pasó uno: Extendiendo las alas.

Pasó dos: Comienzo con un aleteo lento. Acelerar cuando se haya logrado el despegue.

No me importa la física, biología, la química o la anotomía. Soy un ave siguiendo sus instintos. Si un cerebro de pájaro puede volar, yo igual.

...

 _¡A la muerda todo!._

No sé por qué me pongo a seguir unos pasos que se me ocurrieron recién. Solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo. No lo postergare ni otro segundo ¡Hoy me largo de aquí!.

Con el pico en alto empiezo a acelerar mi aleteo, lo hago siguiendo un ritmo y no a lo loco. Mis pies se separan del suelo, y cada vez voy más alto. El momento de perder la sensación de estar parado en el suelo cierro los ojos, aun no me acostumbro ... debería dar macha atrás e intentar otros día ... ¡No!.

No es momento de renunciar. Es importante mantener la calma, sería terrible perder el equilibrio, los pensamientos negativos no tienen lugar en mi cabeza. Vuela, debo volar bien alto. Hasta salir no dejare de aletear.

Si no abro los ojos no poder salir. Chocar con el techo seria extremadamente estúpido.

Por más que quiera o lo intente no puedo abrirlos. ¿A qué le temo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo el día de hoy? ¡Enserio! ¡No puedo ser tan inseguro! Esta forma de actuar mía me moleste e inquieta.

Me golpeó fuertemente la nuca con el techo, también mi pico habia clavado en el. Simplemente se me ocurre una palabra para describir lo que siento... ¡Duele! Esa horrible sensación de como si mi pico hubiera sido enterrado un poco en mi cara fue muy doloroso. No se aquí velocidad abre ido, pero si hubiera tenido dientes los más probable es que alla perdido uno.

A causa del dolor pierdo el control de mi aleteo. ¡Me he olvidado de cómo se usaban las alas!. Por unos minutos estuve golpeándome contra el techo y las paredes continuamente. Cuando por fin me quedé sin energía caigo rendido al suelo.

Cansado y adolorido decido quedarme recostado, esperando sanar con una siesta. Obviamente, el objetivo fue un tremendo fracasado, no he logrado volar. Yo tanto quería estar volando en el cielo, pero soy un cobarde. ¿A qué le temo? ¿No me tengo suficiente confianza? ... ¿Por qué soy así? .

Un fracaso como humano, un fracaso como gato y un fracaso como ave. ¡Nada me sale bien! Solo debo intentarlo más duro, rendirse no es una opción. No importa cuanto lo intente, no es posible. Siempre me estaré deteniendo a mi mismo.

... yo no quiero quedarme aquí. Nadie vendrá y me sacara de aquí, las probabilidades de que alguien pase son casi nulas. E tratado de escuchar algún ruido del exterior, pero nunca oigo nada. Ni autos, voces, pasos o aviones; nada, no oigo nada. ¿Dónde estoy? Encerrado en una cueva. ¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí? No hay salida ...

...

Por un día estuve reflexionando sobre mi forma de ser. ¿Por qué soy así? ¿Por qué hago lo que hago? ¿Qué deseo? Buscaba las respuestas a esas y muchas otras preguntas. Todo pareciera ir tan lento. No abre conseguido una respuesta satisfactoria en todas las preguntas, y aun así, de alguna forma u otra forma, sentía como si un peso que me quitara de los hombros. La neblina de mente era menos densa.

Hay dos pensamientos en mi cabeza: Quiero salir ahora y quiero quedarme un poco más. De verdad, quiero salir, es lo único que tengo en la cabeza. Si tan solo fuera mejor volando o tuviera un poco más de valor, me largaría en este mismo instante.

El querer quedarme, eso es lo que la parte cobarde quiere. Lo pienso mucho a eso, pero yo me le opongo grandemente. Aunque... algo de razón hay en ese pensamiento, no estoy listo para salir aún. Debo entrenar, para así poder defenderme de lo que me encuentre afuera.

Muy en contra de mi verdadera voluntad, me decidí por quedarme entrenando. Telequinesis y vuelo, es hora de llevar esto a otro nivel.

...

Desde que decidí que iba a hacer, todos los días al levantarme practicaba el vuelo como un pokémon tipo ave, volando a una altura de dos metros. Pasando las dos horas de la transformación seguía con el entrenamiento de la telequinesis hasta hartarme, luego de eso ejercitaba un poco las piernas y para cerrar volvía a practicar el vuelo.

Considero a spearow un buen pokémon para practicar, pero decidi ir con algo más pequeño. Así fue como elegi un taillow, pequeño y rapido, esa es la imagen que tengo de él. Si elijo un pokémon muy grande temo no poder pasar por el agujero. ¿Por qué razón no salgo usando telequinesis? ¡Por qué no quiero! ¡Saldré volando si o si!

El controlar tres cristales cada día era una tarea más fácil, pero solo fui capaz de moverlos mientras estén en mi campo de visión. Aún tengo un largo camino por recorrer. Quisiera practicar con un objeto más pesado, si tan solo tuviera otras cosas a mano.

Ejercitar las piernas era lo más difícil y cansador. No voy a entrar en detalles, solo diré que parece que fue una pérdida de tiempo. Sigo sin poder poner de pie o de moverlos mejor, si tan solo supiera que debería hacer.

No hubo día en el cual no entrenara algo. Cualquiera pensaría que tengo una gran voluntad o que soy alguien terco, y no es así, simplemente no quiero quedarme quieto.

Día veinte de mi tiempo encerrado. Hoy llevare acabo mi segundo intento de escape de esta cárcel.

Transformarse en un taillow, listo.

Agarrar un cristal con las dedos, listo.

Tener los últimos dos cristales con telequinesis, listo.

... Esa es una lista de prioridades bastante corta. Los dedos son demasiado pequeños, si quiero agarrar un cristal necesitare usar las dedos de las dos patas. No me es posible usar las habilidades del pokémon imitado, pero si puedo usar mis habilidades cuando imito otro pokémon. Por eso llevo dos cristales usando telequinesis.

Se supone que para un Mew es posible aprender todos los movimientos, cuando este de ganas quizás trate de aprender alguna buena habilidad. Me gustaría aprender Tijera x o Aura esfera.

Está bien. Si todo esta listo, llego la hora de dejar el nido. Aprecio es lo menos que siento por esta cueva, pero no voy a negar que la pase bien. No sé qué clase de mundo me espera alla afuera, lo único que se es que gracias al hecho de que estuve aquí me encuentro seguro. ¿Es este mi mundo o el mundo pokémon? Estoy cerca de responder esa pregunta.

Nuevamente, como hace ya varios días, miro al agujero del techo. El cielo azul me llama. No siento nervios ni miedo, pero tampoco estoy armado de valor. En el día dieciséis vuelvo a estar listo para salir, como no me sentía seguro lo postergue hasta el día de hoy. Si es estar unos tres metros del suelo soy capaz de mantenerme bajo control, incluzo ahora puedo llegar al techo sin problemas.

Estoy listo. Abro las alas y me pongo en posición para despegar.

Tomo una gran cantidad de aire y exhalo. _¡Mew saliendo! ._

Concentro toda la fuerza posible en las alas y de un solo aleteo salgo disparado hacia arriba a una gran velocidad ... y me reviento la cabeza contra el techo. ¡No! Todo me a salido de maravilla.

... Soy libre...

La oscuridad de la pequeña cueva se va, y es sustituido por el infinito cielo azul. El sol, las nubes, viento y calor; sentía y veía lo que no he perdido por tanto tiempo. El cielo, estoy volando. Aun no es momento de festejar.

Teniendo siempre la mirado hacia arriba no dejo de aletear. Más alto, mucho más alto. Quiero ver el mundo desde lo más alto que puedo ir. No mirare para abajo, subiré y seguiré subiendo.

No debo tener miedo, mi vida no corre ningún peligro. Tengo que confiar en mi mismo.

... Es hora. Detengo mi ascenso. Por unos segundo dude en mirar alrededor, pero esta vez si pude reunir algo de valor...

...

Es hermoso. El sol a la distancia, un gran bosque por debajo, el cielo azul arriba y un par de montañas alrededor. El calor del sol en mi plumaje. El aire puro que respiraba. El hermoso verde de las copas de los árboles. Todo es perfecto. No es como imaginaba, pero estoy satisfecho.

Una vista de en sueño esta frente mis ojos. Es gratificante ver esto, sobre todo cuando llegue a verlo con mi propio esfuerzo.

¿Qué emoción debería mostrar en este momento? No encontrare la respuesta en mi cabeza cuando esta se encuentra en mi corazón. Felicidad, eso lo que siento. Mi sueño considerado imposible se cumplió.

No olvidare este día. Desde hoy comienza una nueva página en mi vida. ¡Mi vida como un Mew salvaje! ¡Comienza!.

... Siento como si algo faltara. Miro mis patas, como temía, no estaba el cristal. Tampoco estaban los que sostenía con telequinesis. Los había perdido en algún momento a causa de la velocidad de despegue.

"¿Enserio? ¡Por que nada me sale bien!".

Y de esa manera, mi hermoso momento fue arruinado.

* * *

 **En un comienzo pensaba en hacer salir al prota de una. Si hacia eso no encajaría con la personalidad que le estoy queriendo dar. Se le puede considerar un personaje tanto apurado como uno que se toma las cosas con calma, jeje. Pero si las hace apurado se le arruinan todos los planes, jeje.**

 **Chau y buena suerte.**

 **PD: Un dato a tener en cuenta. Según una imagen en google las aves no tienen patas, tienen tarsos. Pero lo he dejado como patas y así evitar confusiones.**


	6. Contacto

**Comienzo de escritura: 21/12/2018**

 **Termino de escritura: 24/12/2018**

 **Un poco más corto de lo usual, pero bueno. Que le voy hacer, este prota no es muy activo que digamos... jaja.**

 **Gracias Mostacho por el favorito y alerta.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Pokémon.**

* * *

"Y ahí te quedas". Usando telequinesis clavo uno de los tres cristales en el exterior del árbol. Con eso lo diferenciare de los demás árboles.

Cuando el efecto de transformación se agotó, y volví a ser un Mew, regrese a la cueva a recoger los cristales. Fue entonces cuando me topé con un problema... no sabía dónde se encontraba la cueva.

Por un par de horas vague por los alrededores por su paradero. Por primera vez la suerte me sonrió, la encontré justo cuando se estaba por ocultar el sol. Y entonces así fue con los recupere, no es la gran historia.

Luego de eso comencé otra búsqueda, no solo de un lugar donde pasar la noche sino también de una casa temporal. No tengo planeado quedarme en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo, solo me asentare en este bosque un par de días. Por ahora quiero saber en qué mundo estoy.

Por el comienzo anduve con una expectativa demasiado alta. No sé por qué creía que me iba a encontrar una verdadera casa en medio de un bosque. Supongo que por ahora me conformare con un árbol hueco, peor que una cueva no podría ser.

No he sido exigente con el tipo de árbol a elegir, solo quería uno cerca de un río. En cuando al tamaño no le veo mucha importancia, con lo pequeño que soy es probable que entre cómodamente en cualquier lugar. De todas formas será temporal.

No fui capaz de dar con ningún río. Como ya se estaba haciendo demasiado oscuro por que acabe agarrando uno al azar. Por hoy las ramas de un árbol será mi cama, si contara con más tiempo podría a ver hecho un nido improvisado. Pero que flojera hacerlo ahora, cuando me está agarrando sueño.

No me he tomado con ningún otro ser vivo mientras buscaba un árbol, es demasiado extraño. Ni humanos, pokémon o animales... me pregunto ¿Cuál es la raza dominante aquí? Ya e empezado divagar. De seguro mañana doy con algo ¿Quiero dar con algo? Por alguna razón ese pensamiento me aterra.

Por miedo a lo que podría aparecer en la noche fue la razón por la que busque un árbol para refugiarme. Demasiados detalles...

E clavado uno de los cristales en la corteza para que sirva como un foco fuera de la casa, y así en las noches poder ubicar este árbol. A los otros los dos los deje por ahí siendo sujetados con unas ramas, mientras no se pierdan todo bien.

Tomo la postura de un perezoso y me acuesto a dormir en una gran rama. Estoy mucho más cómodo de lo que parece, después de veinte días de dormir en el suelo esto es pan comido.

Este a sido un buen día, parece un buen comienzo para mi épica aventura. Sera mejor que piense que hacer a continuación. Trepar una montaña o ir por las profundidades del mar; quiero visitar lugares desconocidos, descubrir nuevas tierras, conocer cada rincón de este mundo, dar con unas ruinas antiguas y ver animales raros; todo lo relacionado con explorar. ¿Esta será mi nueva meta? Parece una que si o si llevara unos cuantos años... me fascina esa idea.

De a pasos pequeños, cruzare ese puente cuando llegue ahí. Por ahora a dormir.

...

Quizás... deba intentar crear un Pokémon para tener compañía... no se...

...

Día veintiuno desde mi despertar como Mew.

El maldito sol me pega en los ojos y le pone fin a mi larga siesta.

Suelto un gran bostezo mientras me estiro. Después de una buena noche de sueño vuelvo a estar con energía para un nuevo día.

Miro al sol a través de las hojas del árbol. Es un buen despertar.

 _¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ._ Por casi un mes no hice más que entrenar y entrenar, actualmente me encuentro libre y con tiempo de sobra. Y considero que comenzar mi viaje hoy es demasiado pronto, necesito relajarme, pero no me quiero relajar. _Da igual. Por ahora buscare un río, lago o lo que me encuentre._

Usando siempre telequinesis para moverme, bajo de árbol. Sin dudar dos veces empiezo a ir en una dirección al azar.

Árboles comunes, hierba alta y cada tanto algún arbusto sin nada; dios, todo aquí es terriblemente repetitivo. A cabo de unos minutos me aburrí de viajar sin rumbo, y quizás, solo quizás, me mantuve dando vueltas en círculos.

 _Da igual. Lo encontrare volando._

Actualmente, no hay ninguna razón por la cual deba elegir un pokémon pequeño. Un pokémon grande, fuerte, majestuoso... por unos segundo pensé en charizar. Pero le e agarrado cariño a los tipos ave, creo que ya se me ocurre en cual transformarme.

"Pidgeot".

Este es un gran paso para adelante, pidgeot no es solo grande también, según la pokedex, es bastante rápido. Esto será emocionante.

Con la cabeza en alto me quedo contemplando mi cuerpo un rato. Este pokémon es... perfecto. ¿Por cuál razón abre acabado en un Mew? Me siento tan bien siendo un ave que cual otra especie pokémon.

Se terminó la chachara. Despugue en tres, uno, ¡Fuera!.

La diferencia de poder fue tremenda. Con unos pocos aleteos simples llegue a superar la altura de ayer.

El dulce cielo, el deseo de volar y siempre las ganas suprimidas de separarme de la tierra. Lo diré unas mil veces para dejarlo claro ¡Este es mi lugar! . Si tan solo podría quedarme aquí arriba todo el tiempo que quisiera y trasladarme donde quiera de esta manera, lastimosamente, dos horas es el límite.

Suspiro.

 _Contemplare todo después, por ahora tengo una misión._

Miro alrededor por un rato buscando un lugar donde falten árboles. Si no hay árboles puede a ver: un lago, un rio, un claro o algún camino de tierra; echo por humanos. Nunca he puesto un pie en un bosque es toda mi vida humana, y mucho menos verlo desde arriba, así eso es solo un especulación mía.

Mientras miraba a lo lejos note algo que creía que no iba ver. Volando hacia mi dirección era un pájaro de gran tamaño, no, eran dos. Actualmente volaban a unos cuantos metros sobre mí, no se si me abran notado. Son grandes, pero no parecen ser más grandes que yo en forma actual ¿Cuánto mide un pidgeot? (1,5m).

Estamos a ser contacto uno con el otro, no sé qué hacer al respecto. Si acercarme y tratar de hablarles o salir corriendo con el rabo entre las patas. Es arriesgado acercármeles, nada me asegura que no sean hostiles y quién sabe si poder hablar con ellos.

¿Son pokémon? Si miro con atención solo parecen un pájaro gigante, aunque el tamaño de sus garras y pico no son cosa de risa. Alas grandes, plumas negras en el pecho y grises en lo que resta del cuerpo. Si tuviera que comparar la forma de su cuerpo con el de un ave seria parecido a un... ¿Loro?.

 _.. No pierdo nada. Intentare hablar._

Me sentía con bastante confianza, si se desata una pelea creía que sería capaz de escapar de ellos fácilmente.

Acercándome de una manera a los loros de una manera lenta, para así no parezca que los pensaba atacar. A esta escala ya se me habían notado, pero no le prestaron mucha atención y siguieron volando de una manera tranquila.

Cuando estuve a unos metros de ellos decido hablarles. "Hola". Un saludo simple dicho con mucha alegría.

Los loros ignoraron mi presencia completamente y pasaron al lado mío sin decir nada.

Cabe decir, estoy extremadamente decepcionado. Pero se cuándo no me quieren y no les voy a presionar para que me hablen. Pero yo quería hablar con ellos y hacerles preguntas como ¿Qué son? ¿Cómo se llama este mundo? ¿Hay humanos? Que desgracia la mía, tendré que seguir solo un largo tiempo.

... Tal vez los derrote y conseguir experiencia. No. Quedaría como un villano, no deseo ser el que da el primer golpe. Las peleas que llegue a tener en un futuro serán en nombre de la defensa propia, más allá de la razón de querer subir de nivel no tengo porque pelear con alguien.

Como mi intento de interactuar fallo voy a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

La búsqueda del río fue insatisfactoria. No puedo creer lo difícil que es ubicar algo. Quedando solo unos pocos minutos para que acabe la transformación decido volar los más alto posible, y así ampliar mi rango de visión.

Si antes estaba a unos treinta metros del suelo ahora debo estar a unos setenta. Se me fue un poco la pata con la altura. Tengo un poquito de miedo, solo un poco...

Con mi rango de visión ampliado noto algo que antes no llegaba a ver.

"¿Un pueblo?"

Un pueblo, una villa, una aldea; como desees llamarlo. Está bastante lejos de mi posición actual, pero puedo ver lo suficiente para saber que es un pueblo pequeño. Se encentraba lejos del límite del bosque, ubicado en una pradera con algunas pequeñas colinas alrededor.

"¿Podre conseguir comida caliente ahí?". Más del preocuparme por los nativos estoy interesado del si podre conseguir comida, mi antojo de algo caliente y sabroso se fue intensificando estos días. La desgracia, ni con una dulce manzana e logrado dar en este bosque. Desgracia x2, tampoco he podido tomar agua de un río; de seguro cuando de con uno estará lleno de basura... eso si esta es la Tierra.

Me encontré con dos loros gigantes, mi conocimiento de animales es limitado, pero aseguro que ese animal no existe en la tierra... ¿O si lo hace? ¿Un loro salvaje? . La probabilidad de que sean pokémon esta presente, al fin y al cabo, no conozco todos los pokémon.

 _¿Debería ir a echar un vistazo? Aun es bastante temprano._

La transformación esta por acabarse no creo llegar a tiempo para sobrevolarla. Sin tan solo tuviera una habilidad para hacerme invisible y así echarle un vistazo sin causar problemas... espera... ¡Si la tengo!.

 _¡Empieza la misión! ¡Robar_ tarta _de manzana! ._

* * *

 **¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperaban que se iba topar con unas chicas que estaban en problemas? ... ¡Ja! .¿O acaso con una criatura mitológica de gran poder? ¡Ja! . Este prota no da ni con un río (no por nada Dante lo quería ayudar)**

 **Y solo para informar... tampoco crean que se encontrara con una persona influyente en el pueblo. Él solo quiere una tarta... digo, robar una tarta, los antojos son cosa seria.**

 **¿Por qué informó semejante cosas? Por qué me da la gana. Quiero que entiendan que no tengo planeado que el mundo se mueva por el prota, si no al revés, el prota se moverá con el mundo (ósea, será arrastrado a los problemas de los cuales no tiene nada que ver. Pero** **tendrá** **un papel secundario en la solución de ellos) . Claro, dejara su huella en el mundo... supongo que se pueden hacer la idea de qué modo...**

 **Bien. Con esto el capítulo parece más llenito.**

 **Chau y buena suerte.**

 **PD: ... Como que el prota quiere ser más un pokémon tipo volador cualquiera que un Mew. Jaja.**


	7. Visita

**Comienzo de escritura: 26/12/2018**

 **Termino de escritura: 31/12/2018**

 **Como me demore. Jeje. No, no esperen un "espero que hallan paso una feliz...", para mi ese es un día como cualquier otro. No estoy interesado y no lo celebro.**

 **Gracias Roy por el alerta y comentario (Respondido, sin razón, en privado)**

 **PD: A menos que sea un comentario que hable de una gran duda respeto a los sucesos de la historia los responderé en privado, eso si no es un anónimo.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Pokémon..**

* * *

Actualmente estoy escondido dentro de un arbusto ubicado al borde del bosque. Si miro hacia adelante como a trescientos o quinientos metros aproximados llego a ver algunas casas del pueblo, el ver los habitantes está fuera de cuestión.

Una vez asegurado mi escondite y seguridad, es tiempo de revisar la habilidad invisibilidad.

 **[Invisibilidad: Le permite al usuario hacerse invisible, la habilidad también afecta a todo con lo cual tenga contacto con su cuerpo]**

 **[Costo: 1 de Mp por cada 5 minutos]**

¿Uno de mana cada cinco minutos? Entonces, si utilizo los diez de mana que poseo podre...

... podre...

 _Para cinco, uno. Para dos, diez. Para quince, sete... ¿He?_

Alguien me puede decir, por favor, ¿¡Qué clase de cuentas me estoy mandando!? . Me estoy oxidando, algo anda mal si ni me sale la tabla de cinco.

Suspiro.

Si se trata de multiplicar diez X cinco, da cincuenta. ¡Genial! ¡Me salió!. Como que ando con mucho en la cabeza, además, calcular las cuentas mentalmente no es mi especialidad. Si no anoto en un papel se me enredan todos los números.

Cincuenta minutos, casi una hora. Usar los diez Mp es un movimiento torpe, aun sigo sin saber qué pasa si lo agoto todo, pero ese va a ser un experimento para después. Utilizare cinco MP, lo cual daría unos veinticinco minutos. Tiempo suficiente para ir, robar y volver.; digo, ir, comprobar y volver.

Superando el problema matemático me encuentro con otro, ¿Cómo le hago para activar la habilidad?. Si sigo un poco el ejemplo de las otras habilidades bastaría con creer que soy invisible, suena sencillo.

En mi tiempo en la cueva no estrene esta habilidad, descuido mío. Veo necesaria la necesidad de un espejo para usarla. A no ser... ¿Sera posible el verme a mí mismo? Si la respuesta es no, se facilitaría mucho la cosa; si es si, debería de rendirme de intentar usar esta habilidad hasta conseguir un espejo.

Suspiro.

 _Tengo ganas de ir._ Darle un intento no trae ningún problema. Puedo hacerlo funcionar esto de una manera, solo hace falta pensarlo un poco. ¿Cómo voy a saber que soy invisible sin tener un espejo? ¡Ya se! Ver mi reflejo en el lago... ¿De qué lago hablo? No pienso seguir buscando... Plan B: Idear un plan C.

... Pensando. Digamos que pienso, cuando todo lo que hago es quedarme quieto rascándome la barbilla con una cara seria.

¡Eureca!. Es tan obvio. Una vez cuando crea que active la invisibilidad esperare a que pasen cinco minutos, en ese tiempo perderé uno de Mp. Solo tengo que verificar mi estado y comprobar cuantos MP me quedan. Si bajo quiere decir que la active; si no bajo es un fracaso y debo volver a intentarlo.

Empezando de inmediato con la prueba de activación. Actualmente dispongo de un gran entendimiento de como activar las habilidades, es pan comido, solo hay que mentalizarse adecuadamente. Cierro los ojos y me concentro.

 _Soy invisible. Soy invisible. Soy invisible. ¡Invisibilidad! ¡Actívate! . Soy invisible. Soy invisible. Ahora me vez, ahora no me vez. ¡Soy invencible! Digo, ¡Invisible! ..._

Y de esta manera, la repetición del deseo con una meticulosa concentración, llega a su fin.

Abro los ojos y compruebo una de las patas delanteras. Era traslucida. Noto vagamente el pelaje rosa, y puedo ver que está detrás. Si, traslucida...

Suspiro.

 _Tanto pensar para nada._

Quería maldecir muchas cosas en este instante, pero lo dejara para otro día. El efecto de esto no es eterno, lo mejor es apresurarme.

Con una gran velocidad salgo disparado del arbusto dirigiéndome recto al pueblo. Como la telequinesis no consume Mp fui a por todas sin contenerme. En tan solo unos pocos minutos casi estoy en el pueblo.

El pueblo no tiene una cerca o alguna muralla a su alrededor, estando totalmente desprotegida. Sin nada marcando donde comienza o donde este termina. Entre casas, la mayoría de un piso, hay una separación de unos pocos metros y las calles son todas de tierra.

Las casas. Aunque solo vea parte de ellas... se ven raras, como si fueran anticuadas. Da la sensación de que fueron hechas a la antigua. Es raro. Incluso algunas parecen tener techo de paja; otras con paredes de madera, como las cabañas de los bosques en películas.

 _Mientras tenga comida... digo, habitantes. No importa mucho su_ aspecto. Soy de una ciudad pequeña, pero aun así es una ciudad varias veces más grande. Nunca e puesto un pie en el campo o buscado imágenes de pueblos. Es desconocido, de ahi la extraña sensación. De todas formas es solo un sentimiento vago, nada importante.

He llegado, creo. Por ahora digamos que la última casa marca el límite o el comienzo. Me pongo contra la pared de una casa y trato de reunir valor para ver la calle.

En la mayor parte del viaje anduve con la cabeza para abajo, con miedo de mirar a la gente del pueblo. ¿Son humanos? ¿Criaturas humanoides inteligentes? Tantas posibilidades.

Suspiro.

Voy hacerlo... pero desde arriba.

Con poco esfuerzo logro ponerme a un par de metros sobre una casa, estando un poco más alto que las casas de por aquí. Desde este altura soy capaz de ver a... humanos.

Caminan, o corrían, por las calles sin preocupaciones. Adultos, niños, adolescente y algunos ancianos. Por lo que logro ver son todos humanos. En realidad, como que hay cierta falta de mascotas aquí. Puede ser un pueblo pequeño, pero que no hallaba ningún pokémon,es raro.

¿No existen los pokémon? ¿Y que pasa con lo animales? ... ¿De verdad debo de crearlos? . Eso es imposible, si no hay uno debe ver de lo otro. Si no hay animales o pokémon ¿Qué hay? ¿Qué es entonces lo que me encontré antes?

Suspiro. "Cruzare ese puente cuando llegue a él".

"¿Acaso escuche algo?". Unas de las personas que pasaba cerca me escucho hablar. Y actualmente está buscando el origen de la voz, ósea yo.

 _¡Me descubrieron!_. Esto hiere mi reciente orgullo como gato invisible, no sirvo como agente en cubierto.

"Me parece que vino sobre la casa".

Además sabe mi ubicación. Debe de ser alguien paranoico para ponerse tan alerta por un poco de ruido. ¡Está trepando la pared! ¿Es acaso esta tu casa?.

Me largo de aquí. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible me alejo de la casa y me dirijo al centro del pueblo.

En lo que supongo es el centro del pueblo es un área abierta, tipo un parque. Con unos manzanos de gran tamaño y unas encantadores flores por todo el lugar. E incluso algunas mesas de campo de madera para algún picnic en familia.

Es un pueblo pequeño, pero bastante tranquilo. No hay vehículos o gente siempre con el teléfono en mano, todos jugando y divirtiéndose. Parece ser un lugar agradable... demasiado agradable, tanto que me gustaría a ver nacido aquí. La falta de tecnología es un punto en contra, pero puedo vivir sin ella.

Levitando por sobre la cabeza de todos las persona me acerco a un ritmo lento al manzano más prominente. Mi primera comida en meses, es difícil contenerme.

No será comida caliente o casera, y aun así, comeré hasta satisfacerme. Mis nuevas papilas gustativas al fin llegara a saborear.

Habiendo aprendido mi lección agarro una manzana cuando me asegure que nadie miraba y me escabullí entre las ramas. Cuando hago contacto con la manzana esta se vuelve traslucida, pero a los ojos de los demás pareciera que acaba de desaparecer. No quiero alertar a nadie, voy a almorzar tranquilo aunque sea lo último que haga.

Sentado en una rama contemplo con atención la manzana en mis patas.

Sin perder un segundo más le doy un gran mordisco. Saboreo con detenimiento cada sabor en boca, los jugos y la dulzura de ella; también la difícil de morder cascara. Eso es suficiente, a por otro bocado. En tan solo un minuto solo quedaba el corazón de lo que era la manzana.

Vine por una tarta y encontré la manzana. Un resultado que de igual forma me ha dejado satisfecho.

 _Quiero otra_. Pienso mientras me lamo el jugo que se quedó en los labios. Estaba por ir a por otra, pero me distraigo cuando alguien empieza a hablar.

"Pequenin". Una voz algo familiar viene desde abajo. "Me agrada que te guste la manzana, pero deberías de probar las tartas. Son la especialidad de un conocido".

Por costumbre miro en dirección a la voz. Un adolescente casi adulto me estaba sonriendo mientras sostenía una canasta en su mano derecha y saludaba con la izquierda. Y, por alguna razón, tenía los ojos vendados con una tira de tela roja.

No puede ser que me esté hablando a mí, soy invisible. No debería de poder verme, o ver algo en general si tiene los ojos vendados. Lo ignorare.

"Eso es cruel. Yo solo quiero ofrecerte comida, pequeño felino".

Ya recuerdo su voz, este es él tipo que me escucho cuando entre al pueblo... ¿A un me sigue buscando? Hay un límite para la terquedad.

"No tengas miedo, no soy alguien malo. Poseo una habilidad que me permite tener una vista más alla de los limites humanos, pero es tan intenso que si no me tapo los ojos estos no aguantarían". Suelta una pequeña risa. "Vamos. Puedo verte claramente".

¿Acaba de decir que me ve? ¿Es eso posible?. No parece tener malas intenciones, y dijo que me ofrecía comida. Hasta que no la muestre no le creeré.

Habiendo terminado de hablar deja la canasta en el suelo y saca un mantel de ella. Extiende el mantel cerca de la base del árbol y se sienta. Luego saca una tarta de la canasta junto unos platos de madera.

Una tarta... se ve rica.

"Si no bajas te quedas sin comer, se que la quieres. No creas que me engañas". Dice sin dejar de sonreír y mientras corta la tarta en porciones.

¿Debería hacerle caso? . Estoy seguro de no poder engañar esos ojos suyos, de una forma o otra, ahora mismo estoy acorralado. Miro a las demás personas en el parque, ninguna esta mirando hacia aquí. Todos se centran en lo que están haciendo sin impórtales lo que sucede alrededor.

No estoy seguro de si bajar o no, es necesario conservar Mp para un escape. ¿Cuánto _MP me queda? . Abrir estado._

 **[...]**

 **Estado** **: Normal**

 **Lv: 1**

 **HP: 10/10**

 **Mp: 8/10**

 **Ps: 1**

 **Ataque: 10**

 **Defensa: 10**

 **Magia: 10**

 **Agilidad: 10**

 **[...]**

¿Solo pasaron diez minutos? Mi medición del tiempo es mala, pero no tan mala. Como mínimo debió a ver pasado como veinte, creo. Supongamos que tarde 5 minutos en llegas, me quede sobre la casa como dos minutos y llevo en el parte cerca diez; decisiete minutos, tres MP.

No sirvo para esto, necesito conseguir un relog urgente. Es bastante difícil organizarme cuando ni se la hora en la cual me levanto.

 _Abrir estado._

 **[...]**

 **Mp: 7/10**

 **[...]**

 _Ahí está mejor._

"¿Qué tanto haces? Baja o me lo comeré todo". Mete un gran pedazo de tarta de una en su boca y se lo traga de un bocado. "Delicioso". Dice mientras se chupa los dedos.

... caigo presa de su provocación...

"¡Yo también quiero!". Me lanzo fuera del árbol y aterrizo cerca de uno de los platos sobre el mantel. Como si una oferta tan encantado pudiera ser una trampa. En situaciones así, la panza tiene prioridad.

Esta persona no dejaba de sonreír. Ahora que lo veo más de cerca su rostro parece el de una persona agradable y calmada. Me sentía atraído a esa sonrisa, como si esta me dijera que él es alguien de confiar.

Pone un trozo que equivale a un cuarto de la tarta sobre el plato frente a mí.

Sin siquiera importarme los modales, agarro con telequinesis el trozo de tarta y lo llevo a mi boca.

"Ahora, pequenin. Si no es molestia, mientras comemos, ¿Podrías contarme de aquello que te preocupa? ".

* * *

 **Y con este capitulo la trama avanza algo... creo. Es una historia de avance lento, ¿Pero les parece interesante? Eso quisiera preguntarles.**

 **Si le buscan un nombre temporal a este extraño señor, puede llamarlo: "Allanador de casa ajena" o, para abreviar, "Delivery"... jeje.**

 **Cambiando de tema. ¿Quieren una descripción de la apariencia de los personajes? Si no me mantendré describiendo de una manera vaga y aquello lo cual sobresalga (Ej: una vestimenta rara, si este tiene cicatrices o algo como una gran altura, etc).**

 **Chau y buena suerte.**

 **PD2: Quizás a algunos les parezca ridículo el "1 de Mp por cada 5 minutos". Pero, desde mi punto de vista, invisibilidad, transformación y telequinesis es como la especialidad de Mew, por eso el bajo costo. No será lo mismo con las demás.**

 **PD3: Por este año me canse de escribir. No importa lo que digan (... como si los fantasmas hablaran..) , hasta el año que viene no voy a actualizar.**


	8. Desde hoy

**Comienzo de escritura: 01/01/2019**

 **Termino de escritura: 06/01/2019**

 **Fiu. Últimamente estoy haciendo varias cosas, jeje, por eso no logro concentrarme más de diez minutos escribiendo esto. Escribiendo el cap1 de otro fanfic (va a ser un fanfic corto, un fanfic de clasificación M por tener contenido gore y explotación animal/Pokémon. ¿No se lo pierdan?), leyendo como cuatro historias y viendo dos animes. Jeje.**

 **Da bueno. Gracias a Silto por el favorito y gamerj14 (¿Un lector veterano de mis historias?) por el alerta, también un gracias a Dragon por alerta y favorito.**

 **PD: ¿Por qué doy gracias? Porque estoy agradecido... pero lo que más me alegran son los comentarios...**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Pokémon.**

* * *

Hace ya varios años lo decidí: ignorare todo aquello que sea una molestia.

No me gusta pensar en el pesado y en los errores que e cometido, es una molestia. Siempre están ahí, en mi cabeza, esos malditos recuerdos que arruinan mi paz mental. Por eso decido ignorarlos, me cuesta vivir con esos problemas.

Ojala fuera tan fácil de ignorar, y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Por eso siempre estoy haciendo algo o pensando en alguna estupidez, logrando ignorancia con una distracción.

Como yo hacía que nada me pasaba todos lo tomaban de la misma manera. Nadie se atrevió a ofrecerme un hombro. ¿Qué es lo me pasaba? Nada serio, simplemente estaba cansado de mi patética vida humana. Así que lo ignore y seguí viviendo, pero acabe haciendo que ese malestar se acumule y juegue conmigo.

Pero, ahora mismo, no soy humano. Sin ningún conocido alrededor o alguien que sepa de mí, puedo ignorar el hecho de que fui humano. Vivir esta nueva vida desechando los problemas de la anterior.

Simplemente ignoro y sigo ignorando, es lo único en lo cual soy bueno.

...

Incluso ese último día, lo recuerdo. Quiero hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado, negar mi muerte. Está ahí, ¡Todo está ahí! . ¿Qué debo hace para olvidar? No lo quiero, no lo acepto; esa dejo de ser vida. ¡Deje de ser humano! .

No importa. No importa. No importa... ese no es problema...

Yo... ¿Estoy viviendo bien ahora? Ese es el objetivo, vivir bien. ¿Acaso estoy triste por mi muerte? No, no es eso, sino la forma en cual e muerto. El apego a mi vida humana era casi nulo, podría decirse que lo mejor para mí fue morir. Una muerte dolorosa e inmediata... negando la posibilidad de cualquier despedida, dejando a tras un cuerpo vacío para simplemente ser enterrado.

Me sujetaba de un fino hilo para no caer en la desesperación, me hacía sentir que mi vida tenía un significado... todo se perdió y no logre decir: gracias por estar conmigo.

Suspiro.

Ignorare todo esto, semejantes pensamientos nunca estuvieron en mi cabeza. Nunca. Lo que paso en mi vida pasada se queda en mi vida pasada, ahora soy Mew el pokémon.

Suspiro.

"Pequeniiiin. Hooolaaaa". La extraña y carismática persona estaba moviendo su mano frente mis ojos buscando una reacción de mi parte, al parecer estuve desconectado un largo rato.

Queriendo evitar verle la cara bajo la mirada y con poco animo como el pedazo de tarta. _Delicioso._ Estaré de mal humor, pero no por eso no voy a disfrutar la comida.

Con su pregunta: ¿Podrías contarme de aquello que te preocupa? Ese fue el desencadenante todo. Sin querer el había liberado aquello que tanto deseo ignorar...

"Lo siento". Le voy a responder su pregunta con sinceridad. "Pero tengo planeado llevarme esas preocupaciones a la tumba. Y, de igual forma, no es algo que le contaría a un extraño".

Él parece ser agradable y todo, pero es un extraño. Ni a la persona en la cual más confió le contado mis preocupaciones, mucho menos se las contare a él.

Le respondí de una manera que le bajaría el ánimo a cualquiera, pero él ni se inmuto y siguió sonriendo. "Pequenin". Ríe. "No sé de qué me estás hablando, parece ser que pensaste demasiado a fondo mi pregunta. Sólo quisiera darte un consejo o ánimo para seguir adelante, buscar la solución a tus problemas no es algo de lo cual me deba encargar yo".

¿He? ¿Malinterprete la pregunta?. "Entonces ¿Qué quieres saber?".

"Antes te escuche decir algo como: cruzare ese puente cuando llegue a él. Lo dijiste con un tono bastante desanimado, así que por eso supongo que algo te tiene preocupado actualmente".

A eso se refería entonces. Es difícil creer que escucho con tanta claridad esa parte, la agudeza de su ojos no serán lo único raro.

"Veras...". ¿Lo qué me preocupa actualmente? Solo una cosa me llega a la mente. "Tengo una misión muy importante que cumplir, o eso creo. Toda mi existencia recae en el cumplimiento de esta, o eso creo...". Estoy lleno de dudas, nunca me e animado en pensar demasiado a fondo esto. Naturalmente trato de evitar caer en ese tema. Crear a los Pokémon ¿Obligado o voluntario? .

La persona carismática piensa por un rato en lo que dije, pero no tardó mucho en llegar a una respuesta. "En caso de hacerlo ¿Te trae algún mal? ¿O simplemente es incómodo?".

Responder con preguntas, odio cuando hacen eso. Siempre me dejan más confundido de lo que estoy.

¿Si me trae algún mal? A menos que estos pokémon se me revelen dudo que semejante cosa pase. Dio bastante en el clavo con lo segundo... es incómodo, ser padre... no, no estoy preparado para eso. Ni siquiera soy apto para cuidar niños y menos voy a cuidar bebes, lo peor es que tampoco cuento con una fuente de comida para ellos.

Suspiro. Esto me traerá un dolor de cabeza lo quiera o no.

"No se cómo responder a eso, pero...". Es incómodo y es imposible que yo haga semejante cosa, imposible. Aunque, es posible crearlos a todos de una, una cantidad considerable de PS serán necesarios. Daré un paso pequeño hacia ese posible pozo. "Lo intentare, si sirvo o no para eso lo averiguare".

Hay que intentarlo para saber si te gusta o no. Aunque no mentiré, siento un gran miedo al respecto.

Llegue rápido a una respuesta, pero las únicas opciones eran Si o No. Más alla de esas dos no se me ocurre otra opción. Todavía considero mala la idea de hacerme padre, simplemente lo voy a intentar y nada más. Un hijo... que pensamiento más escalofriante.

Este tipo, todo el tiempo que e estado con él no a hecho más que sonreír, pero ahora pareciera que su sonrisa es más grande que nunca. "Entonces comamos". No pregunto más nada y estuvo satisfecho con mi simple respuesta, es un tipo rato.

Aun me sigue ofreciendo comida, y no soy estúpido para negarme. Por un par de minuto me olvide de todo y me centre en comer lo que quedaba de la tarta... con mi nuevo amigo.

Cuando quedaron simplemente las migas de la tarta, él decide romper el silencio. "¿Cómo te llamas? . Ha, si, puedes llamarme Jamal".

Entonces, Jamal, decide revelar su identidad. Un nombre medio rarito, pero no soy quien para juzgar. "Yo... no tengo nombre. Hola Jamal". Me decepciona un poco el no poder darle mi nombre, y es aún peor cuando ni mi aspecto muestro.

Pareció notar mi caída de ánimo y trata de cambiar rápidamente el tema. "No te preocupes. Tampoco es que tener un nombre sea la gran cosa, no te pierdes de nada". Jamal lo piensa un poco antes de soltar lo siguientes. ¿Te gustaría... que te de un nombre?".

No puedo evitar el mirarlo sorprendido ante esa pregunta, no está permitido el auto-nombramiento, en eso en mente ¿Debo ser nombrado por otro?. Un nombre, si se pudiera quisiera mi verdadero nombre. Pero... yo ya no soy... no soy ¿Cuál era mi nombre? ... ignorare esto. Un nuevo nombre para una nueva vida, y así enterrar mi pesado.

Sonrió. "Dame las opciones y lo pensare". Un nombre de mi agrado, por alguna razón, tengo fe en que me otorgara un nombre de mi agrado.

"¿Te gusta Rosse? ". Dice sin demora.

... ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ... Quizás lo dijo de broma...

 **[¿Aceptas Rosse como tu nombre?]**

 **[Una vez elegido un nombre no es posible de cambiar]**

... ¡No! ¡No lo acepto!.

Como quisiera estallar en furia ahora, pero tendré que contenerme. Es culpa mía por confiar demasiado en él. "Me considero hombre, gracias". Lo dije con cierto tono de enojado, trate de mantener el odio pero de igual forma se escapó un poco.

"Mis disculpas. Tu voz es andrógina por lo cual eso es difícil de saber. Dame un minuto mientras pienso...". Y se quedó callado un rato mirando hacia el cielo azul. Semejante pose, parece todo un pensador, al menos destapate los ojos que queda raro.

¿Qué significa andojino? ¿Femenino? ¿He? .

Luego de su largo pensar Jamal logro pensar en un nombre. "¿Atlas?". Lo dice con bastante inseguridad, no queriendo hacerme enojar. ¿Dónde quedo él tipo sonriente?.

¿Atlas? ...

"Atlas". Lo digo en voz alta para verificar el como suena.

Fácil de recordar y, lo más importante, me gusta. Me suena un poco como nombre de chica, pero a la vez también de chico. Lo veo perfecto para alguien como yo, los posibles nombres que puedo tener son casi infinitos... Solo espero no arrepentirme.

 **[¿Aceptas Atlas como tu nombre?]**

 **[Una vez elegido un nombre no es posible de cambiar]**

...

Un nombre otorgado por un desconocido. Que bajo e caído si se ganó mi confianza con comida. Un nombre, ni ahora ni antes, nunca lo vi como algo importante. Desde mi punto de vista solo es algo otorgado por tus padres sin tu aprobación y nada más.

Suspiro.

"Lo acepto. Desde hoy en adelante... me llamare Atlas".

 **[As Aceptado "Atlas" como tu nombre]**

 **[No es posible de cambiar el nombre elegido]**

Bien. Ya entendí. Lo he aceptado.

Atras. Me llamo Atlas. Lo siento incomodo, pero no hay que hacer al respecto, cuando me acostumbre a él esa sensación de seguro se ira.

Por algún motivo Jamal empieza a aplaudir lentamente con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Da la impresión ser un villano. Empieza a hablar con una voz fría. "Lo mejor será que vallas de aquí". Pero inmediatamente recupera su sonrisa habitual. "Eso si quieres seguir encendiéndote".

¿Escon... diendome? . ¡La invisibilidad! .

No sé cuántos de MP me quedaran, pero me largo de aquí ahora. Este tipo es amigable y no le informo a nadie de mí, si tan solo supiera cómo reaccionarían las otras personas del pueblo. No quiero ser visto y mucho menos ser etiquetado como monstruo, siento miedo de lo que podrían hacerme, no estoy listo para interatuar con humanos.

Sin perder un segundo más salgo volando hacia la dirección por la cual vine. Dirigiéndome recto al bosque.

Jamal... ¡Changos! _Me olvide de darle las gracias._

Soy demasiado imprudente, bueno, quizás algún lo vuelva a ver. Esta entonces no olvidare su...

"¡Pequeniiiiin!".

¡Este es un reencuentro demasiado rápido! ¿¡Qué hace siguiéndome!?.

Todavía estamos dentro del pueblo, la gente le mirara raro si lo encuentran corriendo y gritando a lo loco, ¿O ya le miran raro? . Por favor, antes lo ignoraba, pero ya deja de decirme Pequenin.

"¡Pequeniiin!" Se esfuerza mucho en seguirme el paso. Su resistencia parece estar llegando a su límite. "La forma humana que deseas...". O, se detuvo. "¡YA LA POSEES!".

...

Que vergüenzas. No conozco a este loco. Con dos razones para irme aumente la velocidad dejando el pueblo atras en un parpadeo. Y en ningún momento mire hacia atrás.

En el largo camino entre el pueblo y el bosque pensé, mientras estaba tranquilo, lo que dijo Jamal al final

Creo que dijo algo de forma humana, no le preste mucha atención. Ni idea de cómo semejante información le llego, ni yo sabía que podía transformar en humano. Debe ser por la habilidad Transformación, de alguna manera el ADN humano se debió colar con los de pokémon.

Sí. No estoy muy emocionado respecto. Creeré en lo que veo, hasta que lo compruebe me guardare la alegría. De todas formas, son solo dos horas las cuales puedo tomar esa apariencia. Seré un Mew la mayor parte de mi vida... seré el Mew Atlas por toda la eternidad...

Suspiro.

Hay gente que se pone depresiva al pensar en su inminente muerte. Yo ya experimente la muerte y acabe aquí, y resulta que ahora soy algo así como un inmortal. Mientras no me maten... o me suicide, no moriré. Eso dice la habilidad.

...

Ya estaba por llegar al bosque. Cuando entre desatibare la invisibilidad. Creí que tendría fatiga si se agotaban lo MP, es genial que no sea así. Mis MP deben estar casi vacío y no me siento cansado, o tal vez se deba a que no me estoy moviendo con las patas.

 **[Advertencia: Te has quedado sin MP, las habilidades en uso (Telequinesis y invisibilidad) serán desatibadas por la fuerza en:]**

 **[5]**

 _¿He?_

 **[4]**

 _Noo. Al menos debo llegar al_ bosque.

 **[3]**

Teniendo tan solo unos segundo acelere a máxima potencia para llegar a tiempo. Es lo único en cual pensaba, llegar al bosque.

 **[2]**

 **[1]**

¡Llegue!

 **[0]**

Tal y como había dicho, las habilidades se desatibaron sin mi aprobación. Debido a que me estaba moviendo usando telequinesis perdí el control y, cubriéndome la cabeza, caí al suelo, rodé por un tiempo hasta chocar contra un árbol

Duele.

Con suerte me las arregle para no romperme nada, tal vez debido a que soy más resiste que cuando era humano. Aun así, no me veo moviéndome al corto plazo.

La telequinesis no responde y mover las patas me causaba un gran dolor. Lo quiera o no, la única opción es quedarme quieto hasta recuperarme.

Sin ser capaz de hacer algo renuncio al moverme y decido dormir. Mientras no me mueva no siento dolor, por lo que dormir es posible. Como no hay nada ni nadie en este bosque puedo estar tranquilo de que no voy a ser molestado.

Después descubrí que si desatibaba la invisibilidad podía seguir usando telequinesis. Telequinesis no consume MP, pero hace falta tener MP para usarlo. Al final ya sé que pasa si se vacía el MP, todas la habilidades activas se desatiban. Como no pensé en algo tan obvio.

Llegando la noche, cuando me había recuperado, flotaba por el bosque en busca del árbol en cual se encontraban mis cristales. Me esforcé mucho en extraerlos, no los voy a abandonar.

Estaba totalmente oscuro. La luz de lo cristales debería de ser fácil de encontrar, o eso pensaba en los primeros minutos. Este bosque es bastante denso, literalmente, encontrar un árbol en específico es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Flotando siempre en línea recta, yendo a lo profundo del bosque, y mirando a todos lados es la manera en la cual busco el árbol.

 _Es inútil._

Suspiro.

Semejante búsqueda es... tediosa. Si lo quiero encontrar solo es posible hacerlo de noche, cuando el brillo de los cristales diferencie el árbol de los demás.

Debido a que hace poco me levante no siento mucho sueño. Bien podría hacer esto toda la noche, si tan solo no fuera tan aburrido.

Quisiera probar la habilidad transformación, y así ver si las palabras de Jamal fueron ciertas. Si tan solo no estuviera oscuro. Como Mew poseo una visión nocturna... regular, no al nivel al que veo como si fuera de día en esta oscuridad absoluta sino a un nivel en cual si apenas puedo ver lo que tengo adelante, y ni hablar de saber que es.

Aunque me transforme no podría verme siquiera la piel, lo cual lo hace inútil. Es tan difícil de aguantarse.

Mientras mi mente divaga lo note, un pequeño punto blanco entre todo este entorno negro, el brillo del cristal. La luz es muy pequeña, remarcando lo lejos lo lejos que esta de mi posición actual.

Me precipito a una gran velocidad hacia la luz. Tomo bastante tiempo, pero logre encontrar el árbol, aunque lo importante son los cristales que están en él.

 **[Habilidad Pasiva** **: Búsqueda Lv1 fue adquirida]**

 **[Facilita en un 6% encontrar el objetivo deseado]**

¿He?

Inmediatamente detengo mi vuelo para leer el cartel que salió sin previo aviso.

¿Búsqueda? ... ¡Genial!. Es complicado de creer que tal habilidad exista. Pero si ayuda me en encontrar todo aquello que busco es bien bienvenida.

No se en que me afectara la habilidad para ayudarme, si mejora mi suerte o algo así, no se. Da igual. Esto se tiene que celebrar, ¡Obtuve mi primera habilidad!.

* * *

 **Y el prota** **adquirió** **una nueva habilidad, no, espera, esa no es la parte más importe de este capitulo.**

 **Por el comienzo se revelo un poco la personalidad del** **prota (su forma de pensar es errónea, no le hace bien guardarse todos sus problemas)** **y** **también** **consiguió** **un nombre (aun así lo** **seguiré** **llamando prota). Se** **podría** **decir que hizo un amigo y que ahora esta un tanto decidido en crear a los Pokémon. Bla, bla, bla (ni gana de escribir esto...)**

 **Si hay dudas o un error pueden comentarlo.**

 **Chau y buena suerte.**


	9. Comienza la ¿Ah?

**Comienzo de escritura: 21/01/2019**

 **Termino de escritura: 01/ 03/2019**

 **Tenía planeado contar las causas/escusas por la cual me demore. Lo escribí, pero al ver lo largo que quedo lo borre. Así que esta es la versión simplificada:**

 **1\. Me tome vacaciones para leer una historia muuuuy larga (1.3M de palabras aproximado). Bla bla bla. Me arrepiento un poco... bla bla. Tomo un rumbo que me desagrado por completo, pero a pesar de eso me la leí toda. Bla bla. Odio los harem.**

 **2\. 40 grados de calor... la pase mal. (Tener en cuenta que no tengo ventilador o aire).**

 **3\. Una vez fuera el calor he estado buscando escusas para no escribir, como decirlo ¿Siento vergüenza en publicar este capítulo? Sé que no dirán nada (si se lo guardan no se), pero igual tengo un sentimiento molesto al pensar en publicar este capítulo.**

 **Daria las gracias por los alertas y favoritos, como siempre, mencionando el nombre de quien dio tal cosa. La problema es, ya me olvide quien dio que... lo siento. Igual, gracias.**

 **Comentarios respondidos por MP.**

 **¿Nota importante?**

 **Este es, sin duda alguna, el capítulo más tonto que he escrito. Na mentira. Va a ver un par de sucesos tontos o frases tontas, quiero que sepan que todo eso lo hice manera intencional. Sabiendo al cien por ciento que todo eso era algo tonto (Cuantas veces dije tonto?) o que puede ver partes que no cuadran. Pero también este capítulo tendrá su lado serio. Jeje... ¿Leer hasta el final?.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Pokémon.**

* * *

El amanecer finalmente llego. Lo he estado esperado con gran impaciencia toda la noche, apenas y pude dormir.

Trate de hacerme creer que no era importante el día de ayer, no logre creérmelo con suficiente fuerza. Transformarme en humano, ¿Tanto lo deseo? La estoy pasado bien como Mew, es divertido, pero... al menos por un rato quisiera ser humano.

Me tiene confundido. Hasta hoy no tuve problema al respecto de ser un Mew, y veía como algo imposible de obtener la forma humana. La mayor parte del tiempo, ¿Desde mi reencarnación?, estuve encerrado en una cueva sin poder aprovechar al máximo este nuevo cuerpo.

Me sigo diciendo a mí mismo que estoy bien como Mew, lo considero así porque no me ha sucedido algo que me haga decir lo contrario.

Suspiro.

"Hu...".

Es difícil de decir, la palabra se me traga en garganta por los nervios.

Se puede tratar de un farsa, es imposible. En ningún momento intente transformarme en humano, tal posibilidad no se me paso por la cabeza. Así que no lo intente.

...

Soy un desastre, se me acaba la paciencia. Que nervios ni que cola, es simplemente decir una palabra.

Lo are. Voy a decirlo.

Ahora. Ya viene.

"..."

Yaaa casi...

"U, ¡Pero la re...!, ¡Humano!". A la fuerza, y con un gran grito, la palabra que no lograba pronunciar salió. Al instante, mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar.

Fue lo mismo que cuando me transformo en otro Pokémon, el cambio no duro ni dos segundos y no sentí ningún dolor.

Mi pie, humano, desnudo hace contacto con el suelo. El pasto que piso da cosquillas.

Me encuentro tranquilo. Estar de nuevo parado en dos pies, unos días más y quizás olvidaba cómo se siente. Cinco dedos en cada mano. Lo natural, el cuerpo que tuve por quince años, no hay porque comprobar. Soy capaz de reconocerlo... ¿Perdí peso? Unas pequeñas diferencias hay.

Quisiera un espejo. Trate de aprovechar al máximo mi nueva habilidad, Búsqueda, pero es inútil. ¿Qué clase de bosque no tiene un lago? No hay ninguno o tengo una suerte terrible.

Doy un vistazo a mi vestimenta. Una remera marrón sin mangas que parece estar echa de lana, y sobre ella un chaleco marrón claro del tipo que da comezón. Y un pantalón azul largo, el más presentable entre las tres prendas.

Que ropa... terrible ¿Acaso la hizo un amateur con la tejedora de su abuela? . No, enserio, no es gracioso. Mis gustos ante la moda no son finos, pero esto es pasarse, jamás me espere vistiendo semejante conjuntos. Jamás.

Suspiro.

Es solo ropa, y tampoco es que la valla a usar demasiado. Por estas dos horas aguantare.

... _¿Y ahora qué hago?_

Ya adquirí la forma humana. Estando así no puedo volar, volando en como pasaba el tiempo cuando cambiaba a un tipo ave. El día de hoy tengo las ganas de practicar telequinesis por el suelo, cero motivaciones. ¿Ir al pueblo? Queda lejos... tarta...

Tal vez va siendo hora de partir. El mundo no se va a explorar solo. Este bosque está totalmente vacío, y lo digo en todos los sentidos, si estuviera cubierto con niebla creería que un fantasma habita aquí.

Tomando en cuenta el poco conocimiento que poseo de los juegos de Pokémon subiré de nivel si gano peleas. Siendo un nivel bajo con unas pocas peleas de seguro llego al nivel diez, cuando alcance ese nivel... tal vez empiece con mi misión, crear a los Pokémon.

Un motivo más para irme, si excluyó a las aves de antes, no vi nada vivo en este bosque. Debería pensar a donde ir, supongo que iré al Norte... o donde creo que queda el Norte.

"Esta es... una vista interesante".

Escucho una voz conocida desde atrás de mí. De la sorpresa salto y miro hacia atrás, a la fuente de la voz. Supuse lo correcto. El que hablo fue Jamal. Estaba asomando la cabeza detrás de un árbol, espiando.

...

 _¡No digas vista interesante si tiene los ojos tapados! ¿Por cuál motivo te los tapas?._

Qué tipo de lo más raro. Quisiera no estar relacionado con él. Es broma. Ser raro lo hace interesante, pero ojala fuera de los que resalta poco.

Con una resplandeciente, y un poco aterradora, sonrisa Jamal se me acerca rápidamente y, sin impórtale mi opinión, empieza a tocarme todo el cuerpo.

Me demore unos segundos para entender que estaba pasando. Nunca en mi vida alguien se me acerco a tal velocidad ¡Y mucho menos me toca como si fuera un juguete!. Sin saber de qué manera responder o cómo reaccionar en tal situación, de mala gana, me quedo quieto mientras Jamal realiza su inspección.

"Interesante. Interesante". Empieza a decir. "No creía que de verdad podrías cambiar, los pajaritos parecen ser de confianza".

Levanta mi brazo derecho y lo aprecia a detalle. Mi brazo humano era flaco, pero no lo suficiente como para que se notara el hueso, y con par de pelos color rosa en él, bastante difícil de notar. El color de la piel no es muy diferente que tenía antes, un marrón claro casi blanco. No, está un poquito más claro.

Después de mirar mi brazo y comprobar la funcionalidad de los dedos pasa a ver mi... ¿Cola? ¿Él tiene mí cola en sus manos? ...

"Esta cosa es larga. ¿Es así de larga en tu forma original?".

... En mi cola, el color rosa que tanto he visto me permite reconocerla en un instante. Siento la mano de Jamal apretando fuerte mente mi cola para mantenerla controlada, mientras que con la otra toca cuidadosamente cada parte de ella.

... Inaceptable

"¡No toques mi cola!". Con un fuerte grito rompo el silencio al que fui sometido involuntariamente. Tiro, sin intención de lastimarme, con fuerza de mi cola para quitar esas desagradables manos que se atrevieron a tocarla.

Jamal no opuso resistencia en su agarre y dejo ir fácilmente mi cola al tirar. Con mi cola en las manos me alejo caminando lentamente hacia atrás, todo el tiempo mirando fijamente a Jamal. Él tenía una leve expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

Posesivo. Soy muy posesivo respecto a mi cola. Su agarre y su forma de tocar se sentía horrible, asqueroso. No voy a dejar que nadie la toque o le ponga una mano encima, es mía y solo mía. Lo digo literal... es una parte de mi cuerpo.

Sin quitarlo los ojos de encima le hablo de una manera fría, como si su pequeña acción hubiera arruinado nuestra pequeña amistad. "¿Qué quieres?".

En un comienzo no responde, mirando abajo pareciendo apenado por lo que hizo.

Se ofende demasiado fácil. Casi ciento lastima por hablarle de esa manera. Casi. Es lo justo, Jamal, tú también heriste mis sentimientos... ¿En qué estoy pensando? No hay un motivo por el cual estar enojado con él.

Suspiro.

Mi cola. Estoy aferrada a ella mucho de lo que creía.

Primero relajo un poco mi mirada, para parecer tranquilo, y sonrió de una manera tonta. Le vuelvo a preguntar lo mismo, pero esta vez en un tono más amistoso. "¿Qué quieres?".

Extrañamente... funciono, demasiado bien. Jamal volvió a su estado animado, aunque mantuvo la distancia entre nosotros. "Creo que prefieres las respuestas directas, no me demorare en decirte por qué estoy aquí".

Todo lindo de ti en tomar en cuenta mi paciencia, pero ¡Primero saluda! ¡Y después discúlpate! . Calma. Calma. Él no hizo nada malo.

Con una cara seria y con voz oscura y gruesa continua su una forma dramática levanta la mano y me apunta con el dedo índice. "Sal de este bosque, o te caerá una maldición. Sal de aquí, si valoras tu vida. Aquel que es de dueño de este bosque no perdona a los intrusos".

... ¿Estaría bien reírme? No, aun no hay suficiente confianza entre nosotros como ir y reírme en su cara.

Estoy en shock, su pequeño frase me dio una muy mala impresión. Todo lo que dijo parece sacado de algún videojuego de terror con un dialogo poco original. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?.

Lo que dice tiene cero sentido, él también está dentro del bosque y yo he estado aquí por casi un mes y nunca fui atacado por alguien o algo. Aunque, si lo pienso un poco, si de verdad hay una poderosa criatura que a reclamado este bosque como su territorio explicaría por qué no hay Pokémon o animales en los alrededores.

Suspiro.

Simplemente estoy sacando opciones sin sentido. Bien. Voy a ser bueno y le seguiré la corriente, a ver dónde me lleva este juego.

Con la voz más aguda y tonta posible le respondo."Haaay, no. Yo he estado viviendo tranquilamente sin siquiera saber eso...". _¿Ahora qué digo? ¡No se me ocurre nada! ._ "... Alguien, ayuda". Qué vergüenza, no puedo creer que dije eso.

Tratando de disimular la vergüenza que siento miro con miedo a Jamal, fingiendo estar asustado del monstruo. Con suerte se creyó mi exagerado acto, o eso parece.

Llevando un puño al pecho, suelta las siguientes palabras con gran confianza. "Puedes confiar en mi". Deja de hablar por un momento. Se acerca lentamente hacia donde estoy parado, yo no retrocedo, una vez lo suficiente cerca pone sus manos en mis hombros. "Pero primero debes saber a que nos enfrentamos. Te contare una versión resumida de la leyenda de ese monstruo.

... ¿He? ¿Qué vas a hacer qué? ¿Aquí mismo?.

"Esta la leyenda que tienes más de cien años de antigüedad, cuyo origen proviene de mi pueblo". Hace una pausa, ¿Para efecto dramático?. "Esta la leyenda del niño vidente que cometió un tabú".

Cónstasela a tus nietos, yo no tengo nada que ver... ¿Debería irme? No, puedo sentir lo motivado que esta. De verdad me quiere contar esta leyenda.

Prestándole poca importancia a mí confusión, Jamal comienza de redactar con emoción la leyenda.

 _¡Espera! ¿Tan poco te importa mi opinión?_. Quiero correr, pero su agarre en los hombros no me lo permite. Tiene mucha más fuerza de la que aparenta.

... Su... el,ta. ¿Me?

Toda mi inquietud y malestar de esta situación se esfumo, como si nunca lo hubiera tenido. Me _rindo, escuchare tu tonta historia. Soy todo oído._

 _..._

Hace ya más de un siglo, cuando el pueblo cerca de este bosque tenía unas pocas décadas, En el pueblo vivía un niño de unos catorce años. Un niño que a simple vista parecía ordinario, con futuro como cualquier otro aldeano nacido en un pequeño pueblo.

La fachada 'Niño ordinario' era solo eso, una fachada. Un simple engaño que él, a voluntad propia, esparció por todo el pueblo. ¿Por qué hizo eso? Por miedo, él niño sentía miedo de que se supiera su secreto.

Cosas como lo desconocido no eran de temer para él. Ya que él lo sabía todo, o eso alardeaba, no hay puertas en su vida en la que no sapa que se oculta detrás. Un futuro manipulable, todas las respuesta de todas las opciones al alcance de su mano.

El futuro en cual se sabe su secreto no es un futuro en que quiera estar, decía él...

"La causa por la cual no conto su secreto se desconoce hasta día de hoy. Pero, como ya te habrás percatado, su secreto acabo saliendo a la luz". Agrego Jamal, interrumpiendo su narración.

 _¿Eres narrador o comentarista? Deja tu notas a un lado y seguí contando la historia que me quiero ir... digo, ¿E-esta interesante?._ Mi cabeza anda media rara el día de hoy, pero decido no prestarle importancia. Mejor dicho, por mucho que quiera no soy capaz de enfocarme en el problema.

...

Cierta mañana él niño tuvo una visión de un futuro no muy distante, una visión en la que su hogar se encontraba destruido...

"Temo que no haya quedado claro por mi forma de narrar, por si acaso te lo explico. Es muuuy obvio, él niño poseía una habilidad especial que le permitía tener visiones del futuro".

... _Por favor, cállate. Cállate._

Cierta mañana él niño tuvo una visión de un futuro no muy distante, un futuro en el cual su hogar se encontraba destruido. Una visión grotesca, su amado y animado hogar se encontraba en silencio y, lo peor, siendo ocupado por criaturas no humanas.

Casas en llamas que apenas podían mantenerse en pie, los c-cu

"¿Quieres que describa el estado del pueblo? Fue bastante feo, un bebe como tú no debería oírlo". Por tercera vez Jamal vuelve a interrumpir su historia. Pero esta vez lo hizo preocupándose por mí...

Espera un minuto... ¡¿Me acabas de llamar bebe?! ¡¿En qué maldita cosa te basas para considerarme un bebe?! .

Quiero gritarle y corregirlo, decirle que no soy un bebe. Por mucho que trate de gritarle mis pensamientos no logro sacar ninguna palabra de mi boca. ¿Por qué no puedo? ...

Suspiro.

Bueno, ya está, ahora estoy tranquilo. ¿He? . Tanto la furia como el odio momentáneo se fue como llego, de un segundo para otro. Lo cual es raro, encontré tranquilidad sin a ver expulsado esa furia con un grito. Simplemente se esfumo.

"Tomare tu silencio como un no, lo cual me alegra, ya que sería tedioso. Continuare narrando entonces. No me interrumpas". Despejando su garganta tosiendo un poco, se prepara para seguir contándome la leyenda.

Es difícil encontrar palabras para expresar lo que siento ahora mismo. Ya sea por el hecho de que no quiere narrar el escenario, no porque no es indicado para mi edad, sino a que se debe que le seria tedioso; y, lo peor, ¡Yo no he dicho ni A desde que empezaste a contar tu tonta historia! .

Cuando Jamal vuelve a hablar me siento obligado a escuchar, y de no pensar en nada más. Su voz parece hipnótica. Es, tan. Mo-lesto.

...

Él niño, dispuesto a todo para salva su hogar, empezó a idear un plan. Llevando al límite su habilidad para ver las visiones del futuro lo fue poniendo en marcha. Cada opción posible y todas las ideas que le llegaban a la cabeza fueron tomadas en cuenta, una por una.

Cada vez que pensaba en un plan se decidía al cien por ciento en utilizarlo cuando llegara el momento. Después de eso activaba su habilidad y comprobaba si ese plan funcionaria. Si no lo lograba, se repetía el proceso una y otra vez.

Ese era plan principal. Sacarle el máximo provecho a su habilidad, decidiéndose que hacer era como manipulaba los resultados de sus acciones antes de llevarla a cabo. Así planeaba encontrar la manera de salvar su hogar. Cuando atacarán, de donde vendrán, cuantos enemigos serán; esa fue la primero información que consiguió.

Pero... era imposible, ningún plan parecía funcionar. Advertirle a todos los del pueblo del peligro, fracaso. Advertirle a todos del pueblo y convencerlos para defender y luchar, fracaso. Lanzarse de frente al enemigo, fracaso. Cavar una zanja, fracaso. Levantar un muro, fracaso.

Planes simples y comunes, es todo lo que el era capaz de pensar. Y por mucho que lograra idear un buen plan él y los del pueblo carecían de poder de batalla o armas. Lo peor de todo era que el enemigo se mueve dependiendo de los ataques de defensa o ataque, dificultando en gran medida su victoria. No es posible ganar utilizando el cerebro, la solución se encontraba en la fuerza bruta... o eso consideraba él.

Inevitable. Para él joven niño la destrucción de su hogar aparentaba ser inevitable. La única opción que se negaba a aceptar era huir y dejar su hogar en mano de los monstruos.

Como cualquier habilidad que se usa exceso fue subiendo de nivel. Y en momento más oportuno, cuando él niño estaba llegando a su límite, se le presento la respuesta a sus problemas

Rendido y agotado, por gastar todo su MP y que sin importar lo que intentara su pueblo no se salvaría, acepta sin rechistar el plan que le propuso la visión. Un plan arriesgado, pero era todo lo que tenía.

Después de tomar un largo descanso. Esa misma noche, en plena oscura, evitando ser notado por los habitantes del pueblo se dirigió a este mismo bosque. En ese entonces, cierta parte del bosque, estaba siendo ocupado por una tribu de hombre-perro.

"Les llamaremos hombres-perro, se les conoce con otro nombre, pero dudo que puedas ubicarte si los nombro de esa manera".

No hablo, no pienso; simplemente escucho... y seguiré escuchando, todos y cada uno de sus disparates. ¿La historia está llegando al final?.

...

Los hombres-perro, ellos serán la causa por la que su pueblo va a ser destruido. Entrar al bosque, su territorio, no es más que aun acto suicida. Con suerte para él su objetivo se encontraba en el borde del bosque.

Su objetivo, su salvación, un hombre-perro. Mejor dicho, él espíritu de uno. Un espíritu que buscaba venganza contra lo que los mataron, su propia raza.

Él niño dudo si con ayuda de ese espíritu vengativo lograría la salvación de su pueblo. Los espíritus vengativos tienen mala fama, si es por venganza, están dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

De una manera lenta y tímida el niño se acercaba al espíritu...

"Mnnn, a lo siguiente te lo resumo así nomás". Jamal dice de la nada, dejándome confundido. Hasta hace un momento estaba tomándose su tiempo y ahora le quiere meter un final brusco, ¿Qué tendrá en la cabeza?. "El caso es que él niño hizo un trato con el espíritu, que por pura suerte aún era capaz de pensar. Este le dejaría poseer su cuerpo para que cumpla su venganza a cambio de que proteja a su pueblo. Hay un detalle importante respecto a esta posesión, pero no te la cuento porque eres joven. Él niño y el espíritu, dos alamas en un cuerpo, se unieron para cumplir sus deseos egoístas. Al ser poseído por un monstruo el niño experimento una transformación que lentamente lo volvió uno, entonces, antes de que su ser fuera borrado por completo, tuvo su última visión de un futuro muuuy lejano... y así, con una gran sonrisa, se despide de su amado hogar. Se va feliz al saber que le espera un futuro brillante. Fin".

... Sin comentarios, ¿Qué pasa con este final bruto? . Es una entretenida leyenda, supongo, a Jamal parece gustarle mucho. La contaba con una gran pasión tomándose más de dos horas para contármela. Se que pasaron dos horas porque he vuelto a ser un Mew, a Jamal no le importo mucho el que cambiara. Cuando cambie lo vi hacer una pequeña sonrisa, ¿Por qué abra sido?.

Más allá de si fue entretenida o no, conseguí información básica respecto a este mundo. Los monstruo existen y los humanos también tienen habilidades, es un buen comienzo. Algo es algo, no voy a ponerme exigente con conseguir información. Si no fuera de que anduve con la cabeza en la nubes hubiera prestado más atención, ahora que lo pienso, mis pensamientos han vuelvo a la normalidad.

Estaba por probar si podía hablar, pero fui interrumpido.

"Ahora que sabes a que enfrentamos debes irte de aquí". Nuevamente, por quien sabe cuántas veces hoy, Jamal no le importa mi opinión mientras me agarra fuertemente del lomo y me arroja por encima de los árboles.

Con suerte usar la telequinesis ya es muy natural para mí, con tan solo un pequeño pensamiento de querer estabilizarse logro mantenerme a flote sobre lo árboles.

Miro a Jamal con odio y confusión, apenas lo conozco, pero no hay que ser un genio para entender que está actuando raro. Si así es realmente, pues, vaya loco con el cual me he reunido.

Suspiro.

 _No le veo el caso de seguir con esto._ Actúa de una forma extraña, tonta y exagerada. Por la forma en que juega conmigo me hace pensar que no tiene caso hablar o discutir, tremendo dolor de trasero.

Aparto la mirada de Jamal y miro hacia otro lado, pensando en qué dirección tomar para así largarme de aquí. ¿Hablar? ¿Enojarme? No, ya me canse de seguirle la corriente. Y no, el hecho de que huya no es porque me dijo que lo hiciera.

Siendo que con mi altura actual no veo nada más que árboles vuelo un poco más alto, y así extender mi campo de visión. Por primera vez estoy levitando a más de diez metros del suelo.

No se si Jamal a estado contándome una historia falsa por estas dos horas, pero... prefiero no arriesgarme a ser atacado. Tomando esta precaución, voy a tomar la segunda dirección que me saque más rápido del bosque, la primera va al pueblo que visite ayer y no quiero ir ahí.

Tomando una pequeña venganza hacia él, me alejo de él, sin siquiera despedirme o darle una última mirada, moviéndome en dirección... ¿Al Norte? A una gran velocidad.

Unos segundos después de irme me percate una pequeña cosa... fui infantil, muy infantil. ¿¡Pero qué me pasa!? Esta no es forma de tratar a un amigo, este, ummm, ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos te invitaré a comer! ¡Lo prometo! .

 **[Habilidad Pasiva: Resistencia al control mental Lv1 fue adquirida]**

 **[Los efectos de habilidades de control mental se reducen en un 5%]**

¿He? ¿Qué? . Pe, si, o , no ¿Quéeeeeee? . Perdón, lo que quiero decir es: ¿¡Cómo consiguió tal habilidad!? . Mierda. Ahora debo hacer un festejo con el doble de gana

... ¿Me estaré olvidando algo?

* * *

 **POV Jamal**

Miraba con atención al pequeño gato mientras se alejaba, lo aleje mi vista de él hasta que el color de su aura fuera del tamaño de un punto.

"Al fin se fue".

Es difícil creer que sea capaz de tomar forma humana por tanto tiempo, debido a esto me vi obligado de mantenerlo aquí hasta que volviera a su forma original. Su presencia podría ser muy importante en el futuro, hacía falta saber si se trataba de Él o no. Pero yo no soy el que sabe la respuesta, simplemente ayude a quien lo sabe.

"Y bien. ¿Es él o no?". Sin dejar de mirar en la dirección cual se escapó el gato, le hago esa pregunta al monstruo que se esconde detrás.

"Agradezco tu ayuda en esto". Empieza a hablar el monstruo con una voz anciana y gruesa, si, el monstruo que una vez fue humano de esa leyenda. "Es complicado saber si se trata de Él o no...". Lo interrumpo.

"Especifícate". A mis palabras lo escucho gruñir. Se tratara de un monstruo de gran poder, pero es muy dócil ante los que provienen de mi pueblo. Su promesa no impide hacernos daños mientras estemos cerca del pueblo.

"Su presencia es muy fina, casi invisible; si no me lo hubieras dicho es posible que ni me enterara de que vivía aquí". De manera lenta y calmada continúa hablando. "Él Gato que apareció en la última visión que tuve hace tantos años irradiaba un aura de gran poder, y con solo un segundo de verlo supe que se trataba de una criatura de gran sabiduría ganada con innumerables años; esté Gato es todo lo contrario. Lo único que tienen es común es su apariencia".

Es eso no se equivoca, esté Gato es débil y infantil. Pero hay ciertas partes que no me cuadran. Ayer, cuando lo conocí, estuve utilizando, con la intención de controlarlo, control mental sobre él todo el tiempo y no tuvo ningún efecto. Hoy lo volví a intentar, pero esta vez con una orden más simple: Quédate quieto. Apenas si tuvo efecto, hubo muchas veces en la que se liberaba de mi control. ¿Acaso posee un gran poder oculto? .

Este Gatito está lleno de sorpresas. Su mente debe de ser una gran fortaleza. Buuuu, me hubiera gustado seguir tocando su pequeño adorable cuerpo. Por poco y desmayo cuando lo vi en su forma original.

"Ahora yo quisiera hacerte una pregunta ¿Por qué le diste un nombre?". Maestro suelta tal pregunta de la nada cambiando por completo el tema en cuestión.

"Por qué se veía triste cuando dijo que no tiene nombre"

"Aún seguimos sin tener un aproximado a cuantos años en el futuro tuvo lugar tu visión. Le he dado un nombre poco común para poder diferenciarlo entre los de su misma especie, eso si él no es el único".

"... Ellos me obligaron".

"…".

* * *

 **Y al fin termina el capítulo... ahora a responder ciertas dudas...**

 **1\. El color de la piel, siendo sincero, no quería hacerlo de un blanco enfermo o un blanco brilloso. No tengo nada en contra de lo blancos, es solo que esto de la "piel re-contra blanca" o "inigualable belleza" es muy común es historias así. No lo hice con intención de ser diferente. Es simplemente porque lo prefiero así y también está a que a esté prota le queda mejor. 1B: Creo que ya se hacen la idea de donde salió la ropa.**

 **2\. ¿Hacía falta contarles la leyenda? . Contar esa larga leyenda fue parte del plan de jamal para perder el tiempo y así ver la apariencia original del prota. Bueno, mejor dicho, para que el monstruo la vea. Además, esta leyenda tendrá cierta importancia en el futuro.**

 **3\. Jeje. A ver ¿Quién sabe lo que pasa con Jamal por el final? . Es un tanto obvio. Podría decirle que su relación con el potra era algo fingido, pero lo dejo a su criterio.**

 **4\. Y bueno, lo que le pasaba al prota a lo largo del capítulo lo explica Jamal.**

 **Tratare de actualizar más rápido. Chau y buena suerte**

 **Pd: Genial. Me siento satisfecho por la nueva portada.**

 **Pd2: Agárrense los pantalones que el siguiente capitulo comienza la accion, o eso tengo planeado. Jejeje**


	10. Un solo paso

**Comienzo de escritura: 09/03/2019**

 **Termino de escritura: 16/03/2019**

 **Buuuuu... creo que me quedo bien el capítulo. No es perfecto, pero ojala sea de su agrado.**

 **Una cosita. He vuelto a clases, y bueno, adiós tiempo libre. Si abandonaré la historia por escuela o no, no lo se, creo que dependerá un poco del apoyo o la demanda. Jaja.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Pokémon**

* * *

Unas horas después de escapar de Jamal, digo, del bosque no hice más que levitar a unos diez metro del suelo sin un destino fijo. De todas formas, este viaje se a echo muy divertido e interesante. No hubo minuto en el que no mirara por todos lados al observar tal hermoso paisaje.

Una extensa pradera verde bajo mis pies, montañas tan altas que parecen tocar el cielo y un par de campos de flores cada tanto. También juraría a ver visto una gran muralla lo lejos en algún momento, no le preste mucha atención. Es un extraño sentimiento, parecido a la paranoia, surgía en mi mente cada vez que consideraba ir. Raro, mis instintos jamás me advirtieron del peligro de esa manera.

En ningún momento considere detenerme y observar tal vista desde un lugar fijo, no, esto solo sirve para estimular mi deseo de ver paisajes aún más hermosos, o de explorar lo desconocido. Un castillo en ruinas no es lo mismo que un castillo intacto, pero, si es por mí, le echaría un ojo a los dos. Pues claro, nunca en mi vida vi un castillos, ya sea intacto o no.

Al volar por quien sabe cuántas horas seguidas, descubrí un pequeño detalle, muy pocos lugares han sido tocados por los humanos. ¿Los humanos son poco? ¿o se encuentran la mayoría detrás de las murallas de antes? Como si me importara, más mundo para mí... digo, así me ahorra problemas.

La falta de animales también es rara, ¿Es acaso esta algún tipo de zona inevitable?. Solo hice contacto con un humano y tratar de entablar una conversación con unas aves raras, a pesar de llevar aquí un tiempo la falta de seres vivos es bastante molesta. Quiero decir, esos monstruos que parecen aves. Animales no.

Suspiro.

Cosas sin importancia. En unos veinte años me aseguraré de lo contrario, cientos de Pokémon habitarán estas tierras. Es lo único que debo hacer, luego pasare el tiempo como se me antoje ... hasta el fin de mi vida, la del mundo... ¿La de todos?. Sacudo con fuerza la cabeza ante estos pensamientos negativos, no trae ningún bien pesar en eso

...

A quien engaño, mirar no es único que quiero hacer.

Mi corazón se acelera al pensar en lo voy a hacer a continuación. Quiero hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo... es vergonzoso, suena divertido. Es una idea estúpida, pero que me atrapo por completo, me veo obligado a contener este impulso infantil de saltar.

Mi reprimido lado infantil quiere hacerlo, pero mi lado que se avergüenza no lo acepta. Esta puede ser mi única oportunidad, tal vez no vuelva a presentarse un habiente como este... nadie está mirando, ¿Verdad?

 _¡Solo aslo!_

Dejando de lado cualquier discusión interna, me dejo consumir por la diversión que traería esta estúpida idea. Localizo el objetivo más cercano y, presionando la telequinesis al máximo, me lanzo a él a una gran velocidad. Antes de darme cuenta, todo mi cuerpo ya se había zambullido en el pequeño campo de flores.

Flores rojas inundaban cada parte de mi vista, bloqueando casi por completo la vista del hermoso naranja del cielo que se encontraba en sus minutos finales de brindar luz. El toque de los frágiles pétalos en mi pelaje da cosquillas. Un dulce y poco común fragancia provenía de la flores, tranquilizándome cada vez que tomaba un pequeño respiro.

Este impulso no termina con solo recostándome en las flores. Luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, ruedo, ruedo con tanta velocidad posible por sobre las hermosas flores, aplastándolas al pasar sobre ellas.

Flores volaban por los aires y la fragancia en ellas era liberado a los por donde pasada. En tan solo unos segundos perdí el total control de mi cuerpo, por cada rodada más se ponía mi mente en blanco. Concentrado solo el rodar, en divertirme, pasarla bien... alejando cualquier pensamiento negativo en mi mente.

Ignorando el hecho de que soy un ignorante. Relajando tanto mi mente como el alma, despertando en mi corazón una linda sensación de libertad.

Deshaciéndome de las cadenas en este mundo sin reglas y sin ninguna sociedad a la cual adaptarme. Olvidando todo, empezando de cero. Ser yo mismo.

"¡Hahahaa!". Reía con gran felicidad, dejándome guiar por estos cálidos sentimientos que me envolvían, exprimiendo hasta la última gota de alegría de este emocionante momento.

"Haha. Haaaa".

Al cabo de un tiempo el cansancio fue surgiendo, obligándome a bajar el ritmo de las vueltas. Respirar se fue complicando, difícilmente pudiendo recoger oxigeno con la fragancia de las flores esparcido al rededor.

Me detengo y, con una pata en el estómago, vuelvo a comprobar el cielo. El cielo, totalmente despejado, había dejado de ser el naranja del ocaso al negro nocturno, las estrellas como la brillante luna me hipnotizaban con su brillo. A diferencia de antes, esta vez si estoy para recostarse y contemplar el cielo.

 _El cielo es hermoso. ¿Sera más hermoso mientras más ceca este de él? A la próxima lo verificare._

"Screech". En medio estar contemplando el cielo recostado en el campo de flores, creyendo que no había ser vivo a kilómetros, un extraño chirrido suena a mi lado. Arrugue la cara en molestia por lo desagradable y agudo que era

De manera inconsciente, volteo a la fuente del ruido. En esta amplia pradera, donde la luna y las estrellas en el cielo son la única fuente luz, destacaban un par de brillantes ojos verdes, del tamaño de una uva, examinándome desde unos pocos centímetros.

¿He?

Apenas note este par de ojos más fueron apareciendo. Dos pares, tres, ocho... ¿veinte?. Desde todos los ángulos estos brillantes ojos me miraban fijamente. Dándome a entender que no eran amigables.

"¡Screeeeeeee...!".

El ruido de antes, el chirrido, ya no solo se escuchaba en un costado, actualmente provenía desde todas las direcciones. Acaso... ¿Estos ojos son la fuente del chirrido?.

El chirrido era insoportable, no era muy diferente a cuando pasas las uñas en un pizarrón, pero eso es una exageración; este es un poco más soportable. Quiero taparme las orejas, reducir el impacto que este ruido tenía en mis tímpanos, pero no me atrevía ni a hacer el menor movimiento. Incluso considero el parpadear como un movimiento brusco.

Desde que note esos ojos regresándome la mirada me quede tan quieto como una estatua, petrificado. El cuerpo de estas criaturas es apenas visible en esta oscuridad, teniendo en cuenta que los ojos no están muy lejos del suelo, presumo que se trata de una criatura de tamaño pequeño.

"¡Screeeeeeee...¡"

 _Si serán molestos._

Toda le emoción y alegría que experimentaba se esfumo en un instante con simplemente ver un par de estos ojos misteriosos, sentimientos positivos que fueron remplazados rápidamente por nervios y miedo.

Me quede mirando por unos segundos al primer par de ojos que note, esperando una reacción de su parte. Él no se movía, simplemente se quedaba viéndome fijamente. Ah, claro, también se encontraba chirriando... pero prefiero ignorar ese ruido, es por mi bien.

Trate de ignorar el chirrido, soportarlo, impedir que este arruine mi mente y me quite la concentración, pero, es imposible. Si se tratara de un ruido que se escuchara cada cierto tiempo podría llegar lograrlo, el problema es... el ruido es constante.

"Screeeeeeeeeeeee~...!".

Mantenerme quieto, estable, es el plan que se me ocurrió. El molestar que ese chirrido provocaba en mis oídos era gigante, totalmente insoportable, apretar con fuerza los dientes, tener los ojos bien abiertos, reprimiendo mis deseos de taparme los oídos y..., respondiendo a mis sentimientos, la cola agitándose violentamente.

Sin ser mi intención, golpeo con la cola a una de estas criaturas, mandándola a volar varios metros. Frágil y ligero, al impactar mi cola con la criatura pude percatarme rápidamente de eso.

 **[Experiencia necesaria adquirida. As alcanzado el nivel 3]**

 **[Todas las estadísticas del estado aumentan en 4]**

 **[As adquirido 2 PS. Actualmente tienes 3]**

¿He?

El chirrido... ¿Doble he?. Al estar escuchándolo constantemente en el último minuto pude percatarme rápidamente que se había detenido. Con la tranquilidad llegando a mi oídos de imprevisto mi mente quedo en blanco, al mismo tiempo, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Percibía una sensación de peligro, no muy diferente de la que experimente hace unas horas, advirtiéndome que salga del campo de flores. No lo pensé demasiado.

Utilizando telequinesis despego del lugar en cual me encontraba recostado y fui tomando distancia, alejándome del inminente peligro.

Ya debería estar a más de cien metros del campo, ¿Me sa...?. Cante victoria demasiado pronto.

"¡Screeech!".

"¡Ya cállense de una maldita vez!". Habiendo superado los límites de la paciencia, con la cara roja de enojo, volteo y les grito a las criaturas que creí a ver dejado atrás. Al momento de voltear me llevo una terrible sorpresa, no solo una o dos, sino todo el maldito ¿Enjambre? Volaba a gran velocidad siguiendo la trayectoria por la cual levitaba.

En un intento desesperado de escapar solo se me ocurrió seguir aumentando la altura y la velocidad. Sin importar cuanto zigzaguee o rápido me mueva, por cada segundo que pasa el chirrido se va haciendo más fuerte. No puedo perderlos.

"¡Screeeeeeee...!".

 _¡Mis oídos! ._ Difícilmente soy capaz de soportarlo ahora, a este paso los tímpanos están agonizando. Fuerte, continuo y, por sobre todo lo demás, insoportable.

"¡SCREEEEEEE...!". Las criaturas liberan el chirrido más fuerte hasta ahora, y no pareciera que vallan a parar. Mis ya devastados timapanos lloraban en agonía por oírlo. Reaccione rápidamente al dolor y me los tapo, pero apenas esta acción marco una diferencia. Un gran dolor exploto en mi cerebro, dejándome congelado.

"!Ha...!". Un grito trato de salir de mi garganta, pero en medio de soltarlo se atoro. Carecía de fuerzas para soltarlo.

...

De a un segundo a otro, todo ruido y luz se apagó. Un gran cansancio me invadió. A pesar de estar con los ojos bien abiertos, desde los bordes de estos una nube negra se fue originando oscureciendo por completo mi vista. Toda sensación y sentidos se fueron apagando uno por uno, dejándome un extraño sentimiento de nadar en la nada.

Perder control total de mi cuerpo, el fallo en mis sentidos y la ansiedad que va brotando de mi corazón. Todo se siente tan... familiar... pero esta vez no suplico por ayuda

De nada sirve luchar, después de morir todo acabara. Se acabó el dolor, el sufrimiento y... el vivir usando una máscara. Simplemente debo entregarme. Esta miserable vida humana llega a su fin.

"¡Screeee...!"

Cállense. Déjenme irme en paz.

"Podre ser un mentiroso...". Una desagradable memoria se fue originando en mi mente.

Cállate.

"Pero no tanto como tu...".

¡Cállate!.

"Que se miente a si mismo".

"Cá-lla-te". Esa simple palabra, a pesar de estar casi inconsciente y sufriendo, salio de mi boca.

"¿Qué te propones lograr renunciando a tus sueños?".

"¡Cállate!". La luz fue regresando a mis ojos y con ella los demás sentidos, recuperando la conciencia; pero, no podría importarme menos el regresar. Las criaturas ya me habían alcanzado, volando velozmente a mí alrededor, formando una especia de bola conmigo en el centro.

"Si serás tarado".

"¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!".

Por un instante el chirrido de los malditos insectos se vio opacado por mi grito que llevaba toda la ira y el enojo que he acumulado en tantos años. Una descarga de sentimientos negativos.

Una rara y calidad sensación fue despertando en mi interior, pidiendo ser liberada. Expulsada de mi interior. Me aferre a esa sensación, tomando su calor, sintiendo su poder y expulsándolo.

Una pequeña esfera rosa y traslucida se fue originando en mi pecho, mientras más enfocaba mi mente en el poder proveniente de la esfera esta iba aumentando de tamaño. En cuestión de segundos esta esfera cubrió todo mi cuerpo, dejándome dentro de ella.

 **[La habilidad: Telequinesis ha subido de nivel]**

 **[Ahora es posible manipular cinco objetos a la vez, con máximo de 17Kl cada uno]**

 **[As adquirido 1 PS. Actualmente tienes 4]**

 **[Se ha cumplido los requerimientos de obtención]**

 **[La habilidad: Explosión psíquica Lv1 ha sido adquirida]**

 **[Efecto: Usando al poseedor de esta habilidad como centro se crea una explosión telequinetica capaz de provocar grandes daños. El daño y el área afectada corresponderá a la cantidad de MP gastados]**

Todo, consumiré cada uno de mis MP. Estas criaturas pagaran, hoy no voy a ser piadoso. Despertaron recuerdos que deseo olvidar, mis tímpanos sufrieron por su culpa y... nuevamente fui acorralado a una situación en la cual me hizo preferir la muerte. Pagaran. Y eso se debe a que no estoy dispuesto de renunciar a esta vida tan fácilmente, y menos cuando mis sueños se están cumpliendo.

Careceré del conocimiento para usar apropiadamente la nueva habilidad, razón por la cual no podre contenerme o limitar la cantidad de MP a usar.

Con una voz apenas audible entre los chirridos suelto las siguientes palabras. "Explosión psíquica". De forma inconsciente extiendo mis brazos a los costados y le brindo MP a la espera que me cubría aumentando su tamaño. Al llegar a un cierto tamaño los insectos se vieron obligados a callarse y alejarse, entonces... estallo. Vallan y griten en el infierno, malditos.

Mis ojos se quedaron ciegos por unos segundos por el resplandor que le siguió al estallido silencioso de la esfera. Y, otra vez, la tranquilidad regreso a mis oídos. La explosión se encargó de todos los insectos.

 **[Experiencia necesaria adquirida. As alcanzado el nivel 11]**

 **[Todas las estadísticas del estado aumentan en 18]**

 **[As adquirido 9 PS. Actualmente tiene 13]**

 **[La habilidad pasiva: Búsqueda ha subido de nivel]**

Uuuh. Taaan. Genial.

Por segunda vez en esta noche, comienzo a sentirme lo posible para no cerrar los ojos y caer dormido. Aún seguía en el aire, si caigo de esta altura con pocas probabilidades saldré ileso. Usando lo poco de energía que me quedaba fui bajando lentamente, hasta al fin tocar el suelo.

Una vez con una pata en el suelo suelto, mi cuerpo y me derrumbo en la hierba. Los parpados pesaban una tonelada, y ni hablar de mi cuerpo. Estando totalmente agotado es imposible moverme por ahora, llego la hora de descansar.

Siiii... una siesta caería bien. La cabeza me da vueltas. Mis pensamientos se detenían a mitad del camino y dispersándose en el olvido.

Siento refrescado por la brisa y tranquilidad de esta noche, caigo en un cómodo y pesado sueño.

...

No le entregaré mi vida a nadie, jamás. Mientras la llama que son mis sueños arda, viviré. Por esta noche, la mañana siguiente y la siguiente a esa... por siempre, soñaré.

* * *

Explicación de monstruo:

 **Chilladores nocturnos**

Un pequeño y débil monstruo en forma de flor temido por todas las especies, sobre todo entre aquellos de un oído sensible.

El tamaño máximo de esta especie registrado no supera los 50cm. Por las mañanas se esconden en los campos de flores esperando una presa que pase a su lado. Se cree que usan su fragancia para marcar a sus presas, esperando hasta la noche para atacar. Una vez marcado la única forma de librarse de ellos es eliminándolos.

Su ataque único de especie: Chirrido no se trata de un chirrido corriente. Da la sensación de dañar los tímpanos, pero es una creencia errónea, daña de forma directa al cerebro usando el oído y otros agujeros del cuerpo para llegar. Estar expuesto al chirrido por un largo tiempo ha mandado a un estado vegetal a muchas especies.

Los Chilladores muy rara vez dañan el cuerpo de sus presas, prefieren consumir seres vivos cuyo cuerpo se encuentre en buen estado y con vida.

Rango de peligro en solitario: D

Rango de peligro en grupo: B+ a ¿?

* * *

 **Espero que esto explique un poco el cambio de personalidad que fue teniendo el prota a lo largo de la historia en comparación del capítulo 1.**

 **El prota en el capítulo 1 era alguien que había renunciado a sus sueños (poder volar y explorar el mundo), y decidió vivir de una manera normal, sin rechistar. Pero, ahora que esos infantiles sueños son posibles, se va haciendo un poco más positivo. Quitando en cierto nivel su flojera, negatividad y aumentando su amor a la vida… Continuara…**

 **Respecto a estas "criaturas/insectos/ojos" no tenía un nombre fijo para el prota, por eso le cambiaba el nombre cada tanto. Digo, bueno, ¿Quién no?**

 **Espero que les allá gustado. Chau y buena suerte.**


	11. Trauma

La fresca brisa de las praderas golpea mi cuerpo, obligándome a temblar del frió.

De forma natural mi mente fue regresando del mundo de los sueños. Zumbidos. Flores, levitar, correr... dolor. Mi rostro se distorsiona por las memorias que me llegaron apenas a unos segundos de despertarme.

En mis oídos se escucha un fino zumbido sin fin. Un dolor se hizo presente desde mi cabeza, ¿El cerebro? Obligándome ha sujetarme la cabeza usando las patas, apretando fuertemente.

"Ah. Ahh". Gritos trataron de salir de mi seca garganta. Una acción imposible de realizar. Mi cola se agitaba de forma desesperada, golpeando ya sea el aire, el suelo o a mi.

Sentía como si mi cerebro se comprime e hincha a la vez, repitiendo ese proceso por cada un segundo. Un líquido frio comenzó a fluir desde mis oídos, empapando mis patas que estaba en mi cabeza.

"¡A-ah".

El dolor se intensifica por cada segundo. Deseo gritar, pero no puedo. Quiero que el dolor acabe, pero desconozco el cómo solucionarlo.

Trato de aguantar. Aprieto con fuerza los dientes, al punto de casi romperlos, y mantengo los ojos cerrados. Ignorar. Ignorar. Pasar por alto este dolo, no lo...soporto.

"Aaaaaaahh!". De una buena vez, grito con fuerza al cielo. Sin contenerme en expresar lo que ciento. Sé que un grito sale de mi garganta, pero este era apenas audible. Tan débil como si se tratara de un susurro, y no de un grito.

Así, gritando al cielo... pierdo la conciencia.

* * *

"Bueno. Esta vez no les ha ido tan mal en la prueba, los felicito". El profe de matemática nos contaba estando en la parte de delante del salón, junto su escritorio y el pisaron. Sostiene varias hojas en sus manos, cambiando la mirada entre ella y nosotros a cada rato. "Procederé a entregar las pruebas, por favor, compórtense".

El profesor se posiciona en la primera mesa de la fila en la esquina derecha, y prosigue a entregar la prueba a los alumnos sentados en ella. Luego sigue con la de atrás, y así seguirá hasta entregarlas todas.

Miraba con nervios al profesor mientras entregaba las pruebas, alterándome cada vez más mientras se acercaba. Conteniendo el impulsos de morderme las uñas. Por unos pocos minutos que parecen una eternidad espero a su llegada, a la entrega de mi prueba.

 _Estudie cuanto pude. Respondí todo... taaaan mal no pudo a verme ido. ¿O sí?_ Empiezo a dudar de las respuestas que di. Tuve toda una semana para dudar o verificar si estaba bien, pero justo ahora se me ocurre pensar en la prueba.

"No ha estado mal".

¿He? El profesor se coló en frente de mi, sin que yo me percatara, y puso la prueba sobre la mesa, donde yo pudiera verla. Rápidamente agarro la hoja y la calificación; esquina derecha superior e izquierda, el medio, abajo... ¿¡Atrás!? Apurado doy vuelta la hoja, en la parte trasera, en una esquina, destacando con un color rojo brillante, la nota.

Suelto toda la tensión de mi cuerpo, y dejo ir un largo suspiro de alivio. Aprobé... _Menos mal._

"Dante. Sé que eres más capaz que esto, siempre es lo mismo contigo en las pruebas. ¿Te pones nervioso?". El profe le habla tranquilamente a Dante, mi compañero de banco y amigo desde ya hace años, mientras le entrega la prueba y sigue entregando pruebas a los compañeros faltantes, sin esperar una respuesta de parte de Dante.

A la ida del profesor desvió la mirada a mi prueba, y la cambio para ver la de Dante. Fijándome hasta el mínimo detalle, reviso la forma en que resolvió los problemas y compruebo si están bien o mal. Dante, ignorando la nota de la prueba, prosigue a guardar la hoja en un lugar a lazar de su carpeta. Negándome a seguir viendo... pero, logre ver lo suficiente.

Aprieto los dientes del enojo.

Otro siete. Una nota muy natural para él, la cual no le cuadra nada. Siete en mate, siete física, siete en biología... siete en todas la materias teóricas, siendo lo mismo en todos los años. Se puede llegar a creer que es del tipo de persona que está bien en todas y que no sobresale o es malo en ninguna. Yo pensé eso por un largo tiempo, todos hemos caído y caeremos en esta farsa suya, pero él esconde a todos su verdadero talento.

"Ey". Con la mirada baja le hablo a Dante, y comienzo a echarle mi bronca. "¿Por qué siempre un siete?".

Termina de guardar la hoja, se voltea con sorpresa y me mira confundido. "¿Cómo qué porque? Por qué no doy para más es simple eso". Echa su excusa, mientras ríe débilmente. Evitando el contacto visual mirando a los lados.

"Mentiroso". Rápidamente rechazo su respuesta. Te he conocido por años. "¿Cómo le haces para responder mal lo que tú mismo me enseñaste?". Recuerdo, en la hora anterior de la prueba, yo te pregunte como resolver tal problema. Gracias a tu consejo pude resolverlo en la prueba y, quien sabe, tal vez hasta gracias a eso logre aprobar. Entonces ¿Cómo es que los hiciste mal?

Dante mueve un poco su mirada en mi dirección, pareciendo un poco sorprendido. "¿Oh? Y yo creía a ver quitado la hoja antes de que lo notaras. Eres más perspicaz de que esperaba, si te lo propones vez con mucho detalle ¿No?".

"No trates el desviar el tema. Dime, ¿Acaso crees que me creeré eso? Mentiroso. Muestra tu verdadera cara"... Lo dije finalmente... cierto malestar es liberado de mi mente al revelar uno de mis más profundos pensamientos, ojala nunca los hubiera liberado, debí conformarme con la duda.

"Oye". Por primera vez, Dante se mueve para verme de frente, directamente a los ojos. Notándose una gran seriedad y furia en sus rostro, tan intensa es su mirada que deseo dejar de mirarlo, pero no me era posible. "Podre ser un mentiroso...".

Un miedo surge en mis pensamientos, presintiendo algo terrible. Córtala. No quise decir eso, por favor, no te enojes conmigo.

"Pero no tanto como tu...".

Cállate. No-no toque ese tema. Quiero decirlo, pedirle que se calle... pero mis labios empezaron a temblar.

"Que se miente a si mismo".

Cállate.

"¿Qué te propones lograr renunciando a tus sueños?". ¿¡Como sabes eso!?

."Si serás tarado"

Los latidos de mi corazón se agitan. Agacho la mirada rompiendo contacto visual.

 _¡Aaaaaahhh!_

 _¡Cuidado! ¡Corre!_

 _¡Aléjate!_

Desde lo profundo de mi mente unos gritos de dolor resuenan, provocandome un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Varios ruidos de explosiones y choques le siguen a los gritos.

El día que trato de olvidar. El evento que me llevo a ser quien soy.

¡Mamiii! ¡Paamii!

Mis gritos infantiles resuenan por sobre todo el desorden que se lleva a acabo en mi cabeza. No debo recordar...

Lágrimas empiezan a fluir de mi ojos. De prisa me llevo una mano al pecho, apretando con fuerza el lugar donde está mi corazón.

"Si-si..." Reúno fuerzas para hablar, y temblando voy levantando la mirada. "Sabes tanto crees saber de mi... de-deberías saber...". Al levantar hasta cierto nivel la mira, vuelvo a ser contacto visual con Dante, el cual retrocede al ver mis lágrimas. "¡Que ese es un tema sensible! ¡Imbécil!".

* * *

Los truenos retumban a los lejos, agitando mis oídos y provocando temblores en la tierra. En mi pelaje, siento la humedad de los alrededores y la ferocidad del viento. Este habiente... me inquietad.

Como si un despertar normal se tratase, abro los ojos y volteo a ver el cielo. Sencillamente noto la fealdad del cielo, mejor dicho, oscuras y gruesas nubes negras lo cubrían, extendiéndose hasta donde alcanzo a ver. Los rayos del sol, o el celeste del cielo, es imposible de ver por las espesas nubes. En esta pradera carente de luz natural o artificial, esta supuesta tarde es tan oscura como la noche... una fría y solitaria noche.

Cada pocos segundos una corriente de luz eléctrica recorría por la nubes, iluminando el marchito campo de flores en el cual me encuentro.

Teniendo la boca media abierta, y los ojos entrecerrados, observo con atención el acto de la naturaleza desarrollarse en frente de mi.

...

 _Maldita tormenta._

...

"¡Aquí esta!". Una gruesa voz grita desde uno de mis lados, lo ignoro completamente y sigo mirando el cielo.

"Prosigan con cuidado, no sabemos de qué es capaz. ¡Rodéenlo! No lo dejen escapar, nuestra misión es atraparlo con vida".

En un día no muy diferente a este, yo morí. Aquella mañana yo grite y llore como no había echo en años. Una experiencia que ha quedad gravada en mi cuerpo y alma. Ese día, mi único deseo fue encontrarme con la muerte, y librarme de esa pesadilla.

Los he evitado, estos recuerdos... y aquellos, ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar eso? Carezco de la fuerza para recibir el dolor de frente, y la voluntad para poder vivir con el. Lo olvido, lo ignoro. Así de simple, me libero de todo aquello que sea una molestia. Todo aquello que juegue con mi mente y corazón...

Unas de las primeras gotas de la lluvia impactan contra mi frente, en medio de mis ojos. Segundo tras segundos, más gotas le van siguiendo a esa.

...

Pero, por mucho que me esfuerce en olvidar, no quiere decir que lo he superado. Y, cada tanto; estos recuerdos, este trauma, salen a la luz. Reclamando su lugar por sobre todos mis pensamientos. Dominando mi mente, jugando con mi corazón y queriendo quebrar mi alma. Lo olvido, lo ignoro... y jamás lo supero.

Esta tormenta es la causa por la cual vuelvo a recordar.

"¡Jefe! El objetivo parece estar en un especie de trance ¿Cómo proseguimos?".

La gotas de lluvia se van haciendo más grandes y pesada, a la vez que caen con más fuerza y en una mayor cantidad. Las flores se ven aplastadas por la fuerza de la gotas.

"¡No bajen la guardia! ¡Yo me encargare de ponerle en collar! ¡Cubrirme!".

""¡Si, Jefe!"".

 _Tan lamentable._

 **[Procesando...]**

Mientras mantengo mi mirada fija y, a la vez, vacía en el cielo voy sintiendo como unos extraños pensamiento se va haciendo cargo de mi mente. Voy perdiendo la conciencia, encontrando complicado el mover incluso el más pequeño musculo.

 _Todos merecen morir._

 **[...]**

Pesadas pisadas se escuchan desde un costado, acercándose lentamente a mi localización, Sigo manteniendo mi mirada fija en el cielo, sin desear perderme ni un segundo de este espectáculo... ojala nadie se atreva a molestarme, un pedido que no llego a ser escuchado.

Mi vista al cielo se ve obstruida por un hombre que se encuentra de pie en silencio cerca de mi. El hombre usa algún tipo de armadura de cuero para proteger su cuerpo y en la cabeza un oscuro casto de metal, el cual cubre solo la parte superior de su cabeza, dejando expuesto su rostro. Debido a la poca iluminación no logro ver claramente su rostro.

 _¡Sal del enfrente!_

En sus grandes y aguantadas manos noto que sostiene un collar de acero. Con habilidad le quita fácilmente el seguro al collar y lo abre. Lentamente, en silencio y con cuidado lo va acercando a mi cuello con intención de ponérmelo.

 **[Sea cumplido el requisito]**

El tiempo trascurre en cámara lenta, observo tranquilo mientras el hombre trata de ponerme el collar. Simplemente lo miro, sin hacer un movimiento o sonido. Manteniendo una expresión neutra, demostrando poco interés en sus intenciones.

 **[Desde ahora estarás bajo el efecto de la maldición:...]**

Justo cuando esta por ponerme el collar, una sensación escalofriante me invadió. He, instantáneamente, pierdo la conciencia.

 **[Alter ego de la tormenta asesina]**

 **[Efectos:]**

 **[El Alter ego que descansa dentro de ti se levanta y tomara control de tu cuerpo. En lo que dura la tormenta, matarás a todo ser vivo que se cruce en tu camino]**

 **[Durante este modo la obtención de Exp es imposible]**

 **[La fuerza, defensa, poder magicos y el Lv de habilidades se triplica]**

Una fuerza misteriosas despierta en mi interior con la intención de controlar mi cuerpo.

PDV tercera persona

Estando en el exterior en medio de una feroz tormenta, en un pequeño y marchito campo de flores se encuentran más de diez mercenarios armados y una pequeña criatura rosa.

Nueve de los diez mercenarios formaron un pequeño círculo alrededor de la criatura, cada uno sujetando con fuerza sus armas; tres armados con espadas, tres armados con lanzas y los últimos tres con arcos. El noveno mercenario, su jefe, se encuentra acercándose esa criatura.

La criatura, un tipo de monstruo nunca visto por los mercenarios, ha permanecido inmóvil desde que llegaron. dándoles algunas dudas de que incluso este vivo.

Bajo el feroz ruido de la tormenta el jefe se había acercado con cautela a la criatura, teniendo total precaución incluso al más mínimo movimiento de su parte. En cualquier situación de peligro, el jefe confiaba en que sus lacayos le salvarían…

Negándose a ser influencia por el miedo a los misteriosos poderes de esta criatura se va ubicando lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Sus pesadas botas provocan ruido al chapotear en los pequeños charcos que se formaron bajo sus pies. Por cada paso aprieta el collar que tiene en sus manos, como si su salvación se encontrara de si logro o no ponérselo… sus instintos se lo decían, es peligroso.

Estando ya bastante cerca, conteniendo el aliento, hizo contacto visual con la criatura, la cual no hacía más que mirar al tormentoso cielo. El jefe, al ver su rostro, se alarma, pero logro contener perfectamente el impulso de ponerse a la defensiva.

Como había ensayado en viaje hasta aquí, con un buen control de sus dedos desenrosca la tuerca y quita el tornillo. Una vez sacada la rosca y el tornillo los mantiene en la palma de su mano. Siendo quitado el seguro del collar, prosigue a abrirlo.

Prosigue a ubicar el cuello de la criatura. Al verlo desvía de forma leve la mirada al collar en sus manos, dudando un poco respecto al tamaño de este.

Conteniendo el aliento. Asegura un agarre firme en el collar debido a que el viento amenaza con arrebatárselo de las manos, lentamente va acercando el collar al cuello de la criatura.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de ponerle el collar, todo el cuerpo de la criatura vibra de una forma sutil. El jefe se detiene en seco, sin atreverse a quitarle los ojos encima. Fue capaz de notar como la test de los ojos de la criatura se fueron perdiendo color, pasando de un brillante celestes a un vació gris. Los pequeños labios de la criatura se curvan en una siniestra sonrisa.

"Te matare".

Esas pocas palabras , pero llenas de maldad, fueron dichas por la criatura en un tono sombrío. A pesar del rugido del viento y el retumbar de los truenos su débil voz fue escuchada con total claridad.

Tomado totalmente por sorpresa, el jefe de los mercenarios suelta el collar y prosigue a agarrar la daga que se encuentra en su cinturón, al hacerlo le quita los ojos a la criatura. Su misión era atraparlo con vida, pero si resulta ser más peligroso de que creían se les fue dada la orden de matarlo.

Su mano busca apresura la daga, pero no es capaz de encontrarla.

"¿Qué tanto buscas?".

Levantando un poco la vista, ve a la criatura flotando en frente de su cara, mientras a esta le rodea un aura de color rosa que representa más hostilidad de lo se daría a comprender. El jefe trago saliva y aprieta los puños con fuerza. A la pérdida de su arma se prepara para una lucha a mano desnuda.

"¡Ataquen!". Rápidamente le grita a sus lacayos la orden, y lanza un golpe con todas sus fuerzas a la criatura que se encuentra delante. No logro acertar, golpeando simplemente el aire y algunas gotas de la lluvia.

"Eres lento". La sombría voz se escucha desde su espalda. La criatura no solo esquivo su ataque sino que también logro colarse detrás de él.

Alarmador el jefe da un pequeño salto hacia adelante mientras da media vuelta en el aire. Al aterrizar rápidamente se coloca en posición de ataque, mirando de frente a su enemigo. La criatura sonreía de forma maliciosa mientras agitaba, en un tipo de saludo, una de sus patas delanteras.

Antes de que incluso el jefe logro analizar a que viene ese repentino gente... desde atrás, su propia daga le atraviesa limpiamente la garganta. La sangre de la hoja es limpiada por la lluvia, dando a parecer no estuvo manchada en primer lugar.

En busca de aire el jefe convulsiona por unos segundos y expulsa sangre desde la boca. El jefe se derrumba rendido en el suelo, muerto.

"Muy simple".

Desde la espalda de la criatura tres flechas van disparada a su cuerpo, con intención de matarlo. Las flechas fueron disparadas por los tres arqueros.

"Veamos que logran hacer". Dice la criatura manteniendo la tranquilidad. Sin voltearse, usa su cola para destruir las flechas.

"¡Aaah!". Un espadachín, sosteniendo la espada en alto, grita en su derecha. Con ferocidad balancea su espada.

Moviéndose levemente a la derecha, la criatura esquiva su ataque. "Lento". La criatura se burla. "¿Uh?". Se confunde por una flecha que pasa frente sus ojos.

Aprovechando su leve confusión, un lancero se adelanta y da un estoque desde su espalda. La cual la criatura esquiva por un pelo, pero sufre un profundo corte entre sus costillas.

"¡Maldito!". Grita enojado. Extiende su pata en un intento de alcanzar la cabeza del lancero, lo hubiera logrado si no fuera por una flecha le atraviesa el brazo.

"¡Aaaaaah". Grita de dolor mientras se lleva su brazo herido contra su cuerpo.

""¡Ahora!". Varios de los mercenarios gritan a la vez mientras seis de los nueve cargan contra la criatura, y los tres faltantes, los arqueros, mantienen la distancia. Los mercenarios cargaban desde todos los ángulos, impidiendo así el escape de la criatura. O eso creían, jamás esperaron que la criatura lo encararía de frente... y menos que esté dispuesto a acabar con todo inmediatamente.

Los ojos de las criatura comienzan a brillar y el aura a su alrededor se vuelve más opaca, provocando un pequeño resplandor a su alrededor.

Atlas(el prota) no había pensado mucho en la habilidad telequinesis, y por eso llego a creer que es capaz de controlar todo aquellos que está en su rango de visión. Por ejemplo, hay una caja y dentro de esa caja hay una pelota. Él cree que solo es capaz de mover la caja, la cual es capaz de ver, y no la pelota que se esconde dentro de ella.

Muy mal por él el creer eso. Solo es necesario ubicar la pelota dentro de la caja para poder moverla. Por tal razón, usando telequinesis… la criatura, la cual se hizo cargo de su cuerpo, si lo intenta puede aplastar el corazón de los mercenarios.

La criatura fija su atención a los cinco mercenarios que lo atacan de frente. "Mueran". Con simplemente queriendo hacerlo, usando telequinesis, aplasta el corazón de los cinco mercenarios. Los cinco cuerpos caen desplomados al suelo, muertos.

Sin tomarse un segundo de admirar su trabajo, se eleva varios metros, salvándose del ataque combinado de los cuatro mercenarios en su espalda.

Al voltearse la criatura sonríe maliciosamente al ver la expresión de los mercenarios restantes. Estando a varios metros del suelo ellos son incapaces de alcanzarlo con sus armas de cuerpo a cuerpo, y el único arquero del grupo se encuentra sacando la flecha de su aljaba.

Un lancero se alejaba en dirección contraria él, huyendo. Tal cobardía solo hace sentir más satisfecha a la criatura.

"Se acabó". Siendo más rápido de lo que el arquero disparaba su flecha, aplasta el corazón de tres mercenarios. Dejando con vida al lancero que huye.

"Tu serás el ultimo plato". Cuando dirige su mirada al último mercenario sobreviviente, el lancero que huyo, se sorprender al ver que ahora este se encuentra corriendo a su dirección sosteniendo su lanza en ambas manos, estando en una pose que muestras sus obvias intenciones de lanzarla.

"Tonto". Estando el lancero corriendo es medio complicado amputar a su corazón, así que en su lugar la criatura levita las armas de los mercenarios caídos y se las lanza.

Espadas, lanzas y flechas impactan contra el cuerpo del mercenario, cortando y atravesando varias partes de su cuerpo, pero a pesar de las heridas sigue cargando en su dirección sin aflojar su corrida.

El lancero, con lo última fuerza que le queda de vida, le arroja la lanza a la criatura. La punta de la lanza brilla de color blanco, dirigiéndose a una gran velocidad al cuerpo de la criatura.

La velocidad del lanzamiento era tal que no tenía tiempo de reaccionar y esquivarlo. En un intento desesperado, trata de detenerla con su telequinesis. Tan solo logro reducir apenas un poco su velocidad. La punta de la lanza impacta en su cuerpo…

"¡Nooooo…!" Grita la criatura al ser atravesada desde el abdomen por la lanza, dándole un terrible dolor.

Lentamente la criatura va perdiendo altura, cayendo en picada contra el suelo.

El lancero caminaba jadeando al lugar donde cayó. Pero se derrumba antes de llegar, a su cercana muerte, pronuncia sus últimas palabras. "Morimos todos… o no muere ninguno". El lancero muere.

 **Listo, ya está… no narro más algo tan largo en tercero persona (lo cumpliré?). Si ya soy malo con la primera persona con la tercera soy terrible, bue, o si no se quedaban sin saber que sucedía mientras el "alter ego" controlo su cuerpo. Así que bue… estoy cansado…**

 **Chau y buena suerte.**


	12. ¿Experimento?

**De momento, este es el cap más corto. Bue. Algunos salen largos y en otros cortos, así son las cosas. Si lo hacía más largo sería en su totalidad relleno.**

 **Mitad de corto, mitad de tiempo de salida. Jeje.**

* * *

...

Lentamente voy recuperando la conciencia de un profundo sueño. Teniendo mi mente nublada y confundida, mis cinco sentidos apenas sirven para percibir la situación en la cual me encuentro. Mi mente está despertando, pero mi cuerpo se encuentra dormido.

Silencio total, carencia de olores, el calor de la mañana o el frio de la noche. Nada. No percibo ni el más mínimo olor o escuchar el más leve ruido. Como si mi cuerpo hubiera dejado de sentir o percibir el entorno a través de mis sentidos.

En una situación normal consideraría extraño todo este 'vacío', pero ni me molesto en pensar. Difícilmente logro formar un pensamiento en mi cabeza. Este es el nivel de cansancio mental en el cual me encuentro. Percibiendo únicamente mí conciencia, mi existencia.

En lo profundo de mi mente una negruzca trata de apoderarse de mi estado debilitado y trata de arrastrarme devuelta a la inconsciencia. La ya poca e inestable conciencia se va desmoronando, obligando a que vuelva a perder mis sentidos. Regresándome a la fuerza al profundo sueño.

...

Desconozco por cuanto he estado dormido, o si mi estado dormido se le podría llamar dormir. Cada cierto tiempo mi conciencia regresa levemente de nuevo, pero apenas y puedo moverme o sentir algo en esas veces, siguiendo en la oscuridad absoluta. Sitiándose como un mal sueño, o recuerdos falsos, todo de estos momentos en los cuales recupero la conciencia los olvido mayormente al volver a caer dormido.

Siguiendo eternamente este siclo de despertarse y dormir. De apoco, de despertar en despertar, mi mente va tomando más claridad. Conforme me voy recuperando, me voy alterando al penar en esta inexplicable situación... mientras esta oscuridad me va quitando la cordura...

Mantener la calma, he evitar pensar demasiado me ayuda a prolongar mi estado consciente. Pero no soporto esta oscuridad, o la falta de mis sentidos, todo de esto se siente tan... anormal.

...

"¡Amo! La criatura sin nombre está volviendo a despertar. Nyu". Una voz femenina, un tanto aguda, suena cerca de mí. Seguido de eso escucho unos ruidos parecidos al que haces cuando escribes con rapidez en una hoja.

¿ _Eh? ¿Acaso escuche una voz? ¿Estoy recuperando mis sentidos?_

"¿Tan rápido?". Otra voz pregunta. A diferencia de la anterior esta es masculina y parece provenir de una persona mayor. "Escribe junto a las otras notas el día, la hora y en minuto en cual se despertó. Luego compara el tiempo con su anterior despertar". Rápidamente este le da órdenes a la otra persona.

"¡Me adelante y ya lo he hecho! Nyu". Grita alegre la voz femenina, buscando ser elogiada. "Esta vez estuvo inconsciente cuadro días, once horas y tres minutos. Superando por un margen de más de dos días la vez anterior" Rápidamente la joven dice, tan rápido que apenas pude seguirle el ritmo a lo que decía. "Nyuu. Amo. ¿Crees que se está recuperando? ¿¡No es esto emocionante!? ¡Nyyuu!".

"Habla más despacio. Mis débiles oídos no logran recoger todo lo que dices si hablas así". Se queja la persona mayor.

"Lo... si-en-to. Nyu". Murmura lento y despacio.

"Está bien. Pero trata de contenerte un poco". El hombre mayor se queda en silencio un momento. "Vamos a ver como se encuentra hoy".

Tras las últimas palabras del hombre el silencio vuelve. Confundiéndome de si están quedando en silencio o volví a perder el oído.

De un momento a otro, la oscuridad infinita a la cual veo cambia drásticamente. Pasando a una vista totalmente borrosa y brillante, siendo incapaz de distinguir lo que veo. Después de permanecer así unos segundos, vuelvo a la oscuridad. He inmediatamente vuelvo a la vista borrosa y brillante, de nuevo, solo por unos segundos.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ No puedo evitar preguntarme. Antes de darme cuenta me centre totalmente en la conversación de estas dos persona, de alguna forma, sus voces me trae tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad de que todo marchara bien...

"Es leve, pero sus ojos respondieron a la luz". Empieza a informar emocionado la persona mayor. "Sí. Es emocionante. Elif, escribe lo siguiente". Se mantiene en silencio por unos segundos. "¿Lista?"

"Nyu". ¿Elif? ¿Le confirma?

A su confirmación la persona mayor comienza a dictar. "Sujeto de prueba número 86. Día 41, se ha notado una leve regreso del sentido de la vista. Procediendo a revisar los otros sentidos. Punto".

"Anotado tal y como pediste amo". Comienza a decir conteniendo la emoción. "Entoonceees. ¡¿Se va a recuperar?!". Grita emocionada.

Su grito retumba por toda mi cabeza. Si pudiera mover las manos me la estaría agarrando y tapándome los oídos. Tan ruidosa.

"Pued-es ¿Guardar silencio?". La persona mayor regañaba en un comienzo, pero finalizo su frase con un tono dudoso. "¿Su oreja se movió?".

Su pregunta inmediatamente me confundió. ¿Se movió mi oreja? Quizás esto tenga sentido, teniendo en cuenta que los escucho y eso, pero no sentí que se movía mi oreja... o cuando me abrió los parpados del ojo. ¿Tan mal esta mi sentido del tacto?

En estas situaciones suelen ser en las cuales suelo suspirar he ignorar todo, si tan solo pudiera suspirar. Necesito mi suspiro para ignorar...

"¡¿Puedes escucharme?!". La voz de la persona mayor se escucha con una gran fuerza, comparable a un grito, pero no se sentía igual. Se escuchó tan fuerte y tan claro que juraría que está hablando justo en mis oídos... No será eso ¿Verdad?. "Si es un sí, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer a continuación. Solo durara un momento".

Tras sus últimas palabras volvió a caer el silenció. Pensando en lo que dijo, ¿Qué tiene planeado hacer? Algo tan grave que amerite una disculpa por adelantado...

Mi duda fue respondida, para mal, rápidamente...

 _Screeech_

Un sonido, el ruido, suena con una gran agudeza y fuerza. Perturbando mí ya inestable paz mental. Es igual al mismo sonido de cuando raspas una pizarra con las uñas. No lo soporto.

Apenas hizo acto de presencia, juraría que sentí como se aprieta con fuerza mi mandíbula. Pero, como llego rápidamente, inmediatamente se fue. Durando un aproximado de un segundo.

Mi conciencia se va desvaneciendo, de nuevo. Escuchar ese ruido me llevo a un estado agotado, y dando origen a un dolor de cabeza. Quizás dure un poco más de unos minutos consiente.

"¡Sí!". Exclama el hombre en alegría. "¡Hizo una mueca! Esto quiere decir que nos escucha y puede mover su cuerpo, al menos, inconscientemente. ¡Se está recuperando! ¡Una víctima de esos malditos chilladores se está recuperando! ¡La primera de todas! ¿¡Entiendes lo grande que esto Elif!?"

"Me duele la cabeza. Nyyyu".

"Es algo grande, muy grande. Las monedas que gaste en esos mercenarios no es nada comparable a esto. Esta criatura debe poseer una habilidad extraña, o tal vez es algo único de su especie, sea cual sea... no me resisto las ganas de diseccionarlo".

 _¡Qué quiere decir con eso!_

A sus últimas palabras, los pensamientos de mi mente fueron tal que me llevo a mi límite. Poniéndole un fin a este despertar que ya se estaba haciendo largo.

…

 _Yo… no-te. … dejare_

 _…_

En todo este tiempo que he estado así, nunca se cruzó por mi mente que me llevo a este estado. Que sucedió, quizás, yo ya se la respuesta. Por eso evito pensar mucho en ello…


	13. Aunque duela

Capitulo 13: Aunque duela...

"Finalmente". Una persona mayor comenzó a hablar. "El día esperado ha llegado, es hora de experimentar". Continuo hablando mientras frotaba sus manos arrugadas juntas.

Este anciano es el dueño de una de las voces que he escuchado anteriormente, todos estos días, semanas. Él es un anciano con unas claras arrugas en su rostro, de baja estatura, pero a la vez ancho y fornido. Sus brazos no son del tipo débil y arrugado, sino que son gruesos y musculosos. Y unos cabellos grises para representar su casi inexistente cabellera, más unos cortos pelos que cubren la parte inferior de su cara, cubriéndolo todo menos un pequeño espacio alrededor de su boca.

...

La constante oscuridad la he pasado tranquilo, no muy diferente a echarse una siesta de unas 12 horas. Ha habido veces que creí que me volvería loco. Pero, esos sentimientos se esfumaron. Dejando un gran vació de estas emociones descontroladas dentro de mí. Espere paciente...

Desde mi despertar, en el cual he sido capaz de escuchar por primer vez sus voces, a pasado más un mes. Según se me ha dicho, he recuperado rápidamente la conciencia luego de ese último desmayo. Actualmente llevo casi dos semanas sin volver a caer inconsciente, y por cada día que pasaba regresaba un poco el control de mi cuerpo. Aún más importante, mis sentidos faltantes.

Hace más de una semana soy capaz de levantar el parpado de un ojo y con eso recupere parcialmente la vista de un ojo, y a los pocos días el otro. En ese día en adelante mi vista se fue aclarando, siendo ahora no solo para mi ser posible levantar los párpados sino que también veo con claridad. Al recuperar la vista, finalmente le puedo dar una descripción a la apariencia de estas dos personas que me han estado cuidando.

Mi sentido del tacto aun sigue medio apagado. Por ahora lo único que siento es la comida de la cama en la cual mi cuerpo descansa. Si, cama (pequeña). Es una sorpresa que me traten de esta manera estos desconocidos, incluso hubo un momento que trataron de alimentarme. No les salió bien, casi me ahogo con esa comida... Al saber que no necesito beber o comer para vivir dejaron de intentar alimentarme por la fuerza, ¿Cómo se enteraron de eso? Ni la menor idea.

Los parpados es lo único en lo cual tengo un buen control. Lo demás, va mejorando...

...

Suspiro imaginario. _Como quisiera suspirar de verdad._

Nada está bien. Quizás me estén cuidando, todos los días revisan el estado de mi cuerpo sin falta y se alegran con forme voy mostrando avances en mi recuperación. Sinceramente, es como tener a un doctor cuidándote las 24 horas y que este se preocupe por tu recuperación ¿Qué mejor cuidado que este para alguien en mi estado? Ojala fuera así. Es una completa mentira, ellos no están feliz por mí...

...

"Hoy es el día pequeño". Haciendo un buen control de sus fuertes y hábiles manos el anciano me levanta con cuidado de la cama y me coloca en su hombro. Teniendo una de sus manos en mi espalda, haciendo así presión hacia su hombro para evitar que me caiga, comienza a caminar por esta casa.

Ignoro la habitación, sus acciones y al lugar al que me lleva. Qué importancia tiene el exterior si ahora mismo mi interior es un caos...

...

Cuanto deseo negarlo, la llegada de este día...

Estas personas me cuidan y la vez me tienen atrapado aquí. Me quieren con ellos por un motivo y se aseguran de que no escape. Mis habilidades están bloqueadas, tengo este collar en mi cuello que me impide activarlas. Tampoco puedo moverme, no hay nada que pueda hacer. No hay forma de defenderse.

"Eres muy importante, en ti se encuentra la cura". Mientras me transportaba da inicio a su habitual monologo, él está feliz por esto. Esperando grandes resultados en este 'estudio'. "Por muchas décadas esas criaturas infernales han sido un fastidio para todas las razas. Sus horrible grito pasa libremente por el sistema auditivo, pasándolo sin dañarlo hasta llegar al cerebro. Y, ahí es cuando se rebela lo horrible de su habilidad, las ondas de este grito, o chillido, se ve constantemente rebotando en el cráneo al cerebro y viceversa, provocando un eco bastante largo, un eco agonizante. Siendo imposible para estas ondas el salir, esas ondas tienen rodeado al cerebro, dañándolo más y más por cada segundo que se encuentran en el interior del cráneo. A los pocos minutos, el objetivo sufre un derrame cerebral. El cual lo dejare en una parálisis permanente".

Tantas veces la misma y larga narración. Estoy casado de ella. Recordándome cada día lo importante que soy para este hombre, su salvación para él y unos cuantos miles.

Abre una puerta que da al exterior y abandona la casa sin siquiera molestarse en cerrarla. Quisiera saber a dónde me lleva, pero al colgar de su hombro solo soy capaz de ver el camino por el cual paso. Debería disfrutar este sol, es un agradable día, quizás sea el último que tenga.

Suelta un largo suspiro, uno largo y cansado, pero que pareciera que se estuviera quitando un gran peso de encima al mostrar una clara determinación en su rostro. "Tantas víctimas en cada año, humano o monstruo. Ninguno muestra signos de poder recuperarse. Excepto tú". Hace presión con su mano en mi espalda." cada día muestras un avance en tu recuperación, una recuperación nunca antes vista. Eres valioso, y por eso... no voy a correr el riesgo de que te escapes si te recuperas lo suficiente, comenzare a investigarte inmediatamente". Una gran determinación como ninguna otra suena en su firme voz mientras su ojos ardían en una inquebrantable voluntad, afirmando, no, declarando su posición en este asunto. El mal que ha sufrido hasta ahora y la luz de la esperanza que le he otorgado.

Ojala pudiera hablarte, hacerte entender mis pensamiento. Pero no, la verdad es que ni yo mismo entiendo mi posición en todo esto. Si me dijera que en sangre esta la cura de una enfermedad incurable la ofrecería con justo, claro, mientras no arriesgue mi misma vida. No he visto ninguna de todos estos humanos afectados, o si incluso hay alguno por aquí, es algo con solo mencionar una cifra ya hace impacto en mi...

Ayudar... ¡Claro! ¡Encantado! Solo... se gentil. No me ha dicho que métodos recurrirá para dar con la supuesta cura, es mi propia mente lo que teme lo peor. Lo cual es lo usual...

Por lo cual parecieron largas horas finalmente el hombre detiene su caminar y hablar. Exhala una gran cantidad de aire de un vez, como si buscara palabras para decir su última frase. "Tú... tienes unos lindos ojos, iluminados por una gran bondad, pero que no reflejan tus buenos actos. Pareciendo que estos sean inexistentes. No, reflejan una ansiedad a lo desconocido, buscar aquello que no se encuentra a simple vista y explorar este mismo mundo sintiendo una gran felicidad. Yo..."Por primera vez, su voz se quebró. "Lamento arruinarte tu sueño haciendo promesa de que contigo poder salvarlos. Si te sirve de consuelo... esto no es fácil para mí. Lo siento, pero no voy a poder acabar rápido...".

Siendo eso lo último que quiere decirme, escucho el rechinar de las bisagras de una gran puerta, sellando así mi destino.

Aunque le duela, él no retrocederá en sus actos. Se arrepentirá, de eso está seguro, aun así, aquí mismo se acaban sus dudas.

... Maldición. ¡Desgraciado! ¡No me compliques más la vida!


End file.
